


In A Lifetime

by nanuk_dain



Series: In A Lifetime [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence, natural character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of King Éomer and Haldir of Rohan is not as untroubled as the end of the War of the Ring might have suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story covers a timespan of some sixty odd years and therefore there are several leaps in time. Pay attention while reading, I will let you know how much time passed.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0002zpwc)   


/Year 2 of the Fourth Age/

***

The night was approaching, the sky had the colour of a grey blue, the sun had set behind the horizon. He could see the city of Edoras huddled against the mountain and he spurred his horse on. He wanted to reach the city before night fell and took away the last remaining light. It had been a long journey without the slightest rest, so his urge to arrive was furthermore born out of the knowledge that he could rest when his duty was done.

When he approached the gates, he found them closed. He let his horse stop in an appropriate distance so that the sentry could see him well. “Greetings, Rohirrim! I bring urgent message from Prince Faramir of Ithilien!”

He could see the guards move closer to the railing and knew he was scrutinised. He calmly remained on his horse and waited. After a moment, the gates were opened and he rode into the city. He followed the street to the top of the mountain where he knew the Golden Hall of Meduseld was situated. The Lady had told stories about her home in the long winter nights in the hall of the White House in Ithilien and he recognised the building of the Golden Hall easily. In the courtyard in front of the terrace he dismounted his horse and climbed the stairs. A stern looking older man stood at the entrance with two guards at each side of the door.

“What do you wish, stranger?”

“I bear message of Faramir of Ithilien for King Éomer and Haldir of Rohan!” The messenger said with a bow and showed the seal of Ithilien on his tunic.

The man nodded. “I am Háma, the King's doorward. You will have to pass us your weapons before you may enter the Great Hall.”

The messenger bowed again and handed the guard next to the doorward his sword and his dagger. Then he followed the older man into the Golden Hall, looking around and taking in the beauty of the place. Even though he had heard Lady Éowyn talk about her country, he had never been to Rohan. But he had been in the battle of the Pennelor Fields and he remembered how the Rohirrim had come to their aid when nobody had expected any support. He felt honoured that he had been chosen to bring this message to Rohan.

“Wait here.” the doorward told him and then the older man disappeared in a corridor at the back of the hall.

The messenger looked around while he waited in the middle of the hall, his hand closed firmly around the scroll that bore the seal of Faramir of Ithilien and that he had carried in the inside of his tunic for the past days. When he heard footsteps, he looked towards the doorway the doorward had disappeared through and saw him come back.

He remained at the entrance to the hall and announced, “King Éomer.”

The messenger straightened up and watched a tall blond man enter who had a stunning resemblance to his sister. When the King came towards him, the messenger bowed deeply. “My King, I am Grem son of Gomon and I was sent with urgent news from Faramir of Ithilien.”

“Welcome, Grem son of Gomon.” The King's voice was deep and calm. “What news do you have?”

The messenger bowed again before he handed over the scroll. It felt good to give it away and have accomplished the mission. “I was told to let you know that...”

“Éomer, what happened? I heard there are news from Ithilien.”

Grem stopped when a second man entered with a swift stride. He was an impressive figure, his hair long and silver, his features fine, but fierce and his posture that of a warrior. He appeared vaguely familiar to Grem. The man came over and stood next to the King, his face worried. “Is Éowyn all right?”

The King turned to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. “It is good you are here. I was just about to get the news.”

It was then that Grem noticed the pointed ears and realised that the man actually was an Elf, which meant he had to be Haldir of Rohan, the bondmate of the King of Rohan. He had heard the rumours about this unusual bonding, they had spread far across many countries. But he had also heard Lady Éowyn and Lord Faramir talk about the Elf and he had only heard good things. Grem noticed he was staring and averted his gaze.

“What is the news you bring, messenger?” the Elf asked and Grem thought he sounded worried.

He looked up and allowed himself to smile. “It is good news I bring. My King, your sister, Lady Éowyn of Ithilien, has given birth to her first son and they are both well. His name is Elboron of Ithilien.”

A bright smile spread over the face of the King and made him loose a decade of his age. He exchanged a quick glance with the Elf that seemed to contain a complete conversation.

“Elboron.” Grem heard the Elf say and saw the small, but utterly pleased smile on his face. “A beautiful name.”

The King turned to Grem and nodded at him, still wearing his youthful smile. “Report to Háma. He will arrange a decent meal and quarters for the night. Before you leave tomorrow, report to us. We will have a message for you to bring back to Ithilien.”

“Aye, my Lord.” Grem bowed. When he looked up, the King's doorward had appeared next to him and watched him with a stern face, but there was a smile ghosting over his lips.

“Follow me, messenger.”

Grem nodded again and let himself be led through the corridors of Meduseld, then out of the building and across the courtyard to an inn. The older man entered and walked up to the innkeeper, talked to him for a moment and then left Grem with a friendly nod. “Everything is taken care of. Enjoy your rest, messenger.”

Grem looked around the inn, he felt the tiredness deep in his bones, now that the mission was successfully completed and he could finally rest. The prospect of a hot meal and a pint of ale made him gather his strength a last time and he made his way over. “Good evening, Master Innkeeper. I am the messenger from Ithilien and I was told...”

“You are the one to bring us the great news of our Lady's first child!” The innkeeper turned, a large man in his fifties with wild flowing blond hair down to his waist and a huge smile. His face was half hidden under an impressive beard and the skin around his eyes showed so many laugh lines that it was easy to read his friendly nature. Grem immediately liked him.

“Be welcome in my home, dear friend. Sit down at the table over there” - he pointed towards a long table filled with several men of Grem's age that appeared to be soldiers - “and I will bring you a good pint of my best ale. I hope you are hungry, my Marryn will serve you a big bowl of our rabbit stew.”

Grem smiled. “Thank you, Master Innkeeper.”

“Oh, there is nothing to thank me for. You just brought us wonderful news, my friend, and the least I can do is to make you feel welcome in our city.” His large smile could not be seen under his massive beard, but Grem knew it was there. The man extended his arm. “My name is Erold, son of Eron, my friend.”

“And I am Grem, son of Gomon.” He took the offered arm. The Lady's stories about the open friendliness of her people were nothing but the truth, he thought while he returned the firm shake of the innkeeper.

“Well, take your seat with the boys, Grem.”

Grem followed Erold's suggestion and walked over to the long wooden table. The soldiers looked at him with open curiosity. One man with equally wild hair as the innkeeper looked him in the eyes and asked, “Is it true, then? Our Lady has born her first child?”

Grem looked around the table into the curious faces of the soldiers. News travelled fast in Edoras. “Aye, it is.”

The faces lit up and immediately, the soldiers moved to make room for Grem on one of the long benches. “Sit down, friend,” the same man said, “and tell us about our Lady and her child.”

Grem took the offered seat and at the same time, Erold appeared at the table and set a pint of ale down in front of the Gondorian messenger. He was followed by a middle aged woman with long blond curls who carried a steaming bowl. She put it in front of him and smiled friendly. “Is our Lady all right, messenger?”

Grem felt his mouth water at the delicious smell of the stew, but he forced himself to look up at the woman and answer her. “Aye, she is fine, as well as her child.”

“Boy or girl?” another soldier from the opposite end of the table asked.

“It is a boy by the name of Elboron.” Grem replied and gave in to the urge to try the food. It tasted as good as it smelled and he said so. The woman's smile broadened.

“Aye, my Marryn is the best cook in the whole of Edoras.” the innkeeper said with a proud smile and put an arm around the woman who was obviously his wife.

“How is our Lady?” the first soldier asked.

“She is well.” Grem said between two mouthful of stew. “She has introduced some new styles of riding to our soldiers. She is very skilled rider, I have to admit.”

The men at the table laughed, and Grem recognised it as a sound of pride. One soldier hit the table with his mug. “Indeed, she is!”

“Did you know she rode in the battle of Pelennor Fields and defeated the Witch King?” another soldier shouted with a broad grin. “Our Lady is as strong and courageous as the best Rohirrim soldiers.”

“And now she has continued the noble bloodline of the Kings of Rohan with her son!” the first soldier lifted his mug for a toast and the others followed his example and they hit their mugs against each other. Grem felt their joy infect him and joined them after a moment.

“To the Lady and her son!” echoed through the inn and was repeated from the other tables who seemed to have gotten the news of the birth as well. Mugs were bumped together and laughter rumbled through the room. If this was the reaction of the Rohirrim to the birth of the heir of Ithilien, Grem wondered what would happen if they got an heir for Rohan's throne. In the same moment, he remembered that Rohan had no queen to bear an heir.

“Who will be Rohan's heir?” Grem asked before he thought about the boldness of his question. The ale in combination with the exhaustion of the journey and the easy friendliness of the Rohirrim had made his tongue loosen. The instant the words had left his mouth, he wondered if he outstretched the hospitality and he looked up.

The soldiers at the table were silent for a moment, then Marryn said calmly, “We need no Queen for an heir. Our Lady has found a solution for Rohan's succession of the throne. Her second child will be raised in Rohan by her brother and his bondmate.”

“Oh.” Grem was quiet for a moment and marvelled at his Lady's cleverness. “A very wise and selfless decision of her.”

“You can count yourself lucky to have her as your Lady.” Erold joined in.

“I know.” Grem answered and smiled quietly. “I think the whole of Ithilien knows.”

“In my opinion, we are just as lucky to have King Éomer.” the first soldier said firmly. “I rode with him for years when he was the Third Marshall of the Mark. He is a great warrior and a very skilled leader.”

“I agree.” another soldier added. “And King Haldir is no less of a warrior and a leader.”

“Are they both King of Rohan? How can that work?” Grem asked. His surprise and confusion must have shown on his face because Erold answered him without any misgiving in his voice.

“Lord Éomer is the King of Rohan, just as it is his right, and Lord Haldir is the Underking of Rohan. He stands in the line of power right under Lord Éomer, followed by the Marshals of the East- and the West-Mark. And as far as I can say from the two years it has been this way now, Rohan has seldom been ruled better.” Erold took a gulp of ale. “I have fought side by side with Lord Haldir in the battles of Helm's Deep, Pelennor Fields and the Black Gates. I trust him with my life and he had proven himself worthy of his position in Rohan long before he officially took it.”

Agreeing murmur rose from soldiers at the table and Grem suddenly remembered why the Elf had appeared familiar to him: he had seen him fight in the battle of the Pelennor Fields with the Rohirrim. Erold shrugged and continued after a moment, “I do not say that I understand the feelings King Éomer obviously has for Lord Haldir, but together they are good for Rohan, so I will not say anything against them.”

“It is called love, my dear.” Marryn said and her voice sounded amused as well as chiding.

“But Lord Haldir is a man.” one soldier objected quietly.

“And he is an Elf.” another one said and Grem could tell they had discussed this topic before.

“That is of no importance for true love. And, my friends, it is not up to us to judge our King's choice for his mate.” She looked at the men at the table with a little smile. “I think he made a very good choice, and most of you know that deep down as well.”

“Having two men rule the kingdom does have some advantages.” the first soldier granted after a moment. “Lord Haldir has led the Rohirrim Riders on many campaigns against the remaining evil of Mordor. He is good with the men, even though he is a strict commander, and he is a skilled strategist and fighter. And while he fights the remaining evil, King Éomer can continue to rule, so the kingdom has no weak spot for enemies to attack. The throne is never abandoned.”

“Aye, and King Haldir taught our men new fighting techniques that are part of the Elven training. It greatly improved our strength.” another soldier admitted before he took a sip of his ale. “Especially with bow and arrow. Lórien archers are not known as the best in their art for nothing.”

“He is quite hard on us, though.” a soldier from the far end of the table said. “I have been in his training for the better part of the year now, and even though my skills have certainly improved a lot, I think he is a hard teacher.”

“But not unfair.” the soldier next to him added.

“True.”

“And be honest, it is only due to his strict rule that we improved that much. Even though I have to say that sometimes when we finish training, I am practically dead on my feet.”

“Me too.” the soldier at the far end of the table agreed.

“I have to look after my stew, my friends.” Marryn said to excuse herself with a friendly smile and hurried back into the kitchen. Erold followed her with his gaze before he turned back to the conversation at the table.

“And it does not bother you that your King is with another male...” Grem trailed off, not certain how to formulate his thought. “In that way, you know?”

“I only serve under them, I do not have to imagine what they do in bed.” the first soldier remarked with a shrug.

“Still, I do not think it is right.” another soldier said quietly.

“I am certain that you have known enough shield mates over the time to know that this trait is not exclusive to our King.” Erold said firmly and left no doubt that he knew the soldier had.

The soldier was silent for a moment. “Well, aye, of course I have. Who has not?”

Erold raised a brow as if to say 'you see'. “You do not have to share this preference to tolerate it. If it did not bother you for years in your fellow warriors when you were on campaigns, then it should not bother you know.”

The soldier regarded him earnestly. “I still do not understand it.”

“Nobody asks you to.” Erold responded. “Just accept it and keep quiet.”

Grem was surprised at the innkeeper's firm support for King Éomer and Underking Haldir, even though he obviously did not share their 'preference', as he had put it, either. Grem had heard of shield mates within the Rohirrim Riders, but he had understood that it was something you did not talk about outside of the Riders, even though everybody knew it existed. That the Rohirrim people had accepted their King binding himself to a male Elf astonished him, but that they even trusted and followed the bondmate was even more stunning. He could not imagine King Elessar bonding to a male and the Gondorian people to follow him and said bondmate – even though, he reminded himself, the King had indeed married an Elf. But then, King Elessar was still new to the people of Gondor while King Éomer was a true son of the Rohan who had lived and fought with its people from the day of his birth on. His standing within his people was far more secure.

It was late when Grem excused himself and went for the upper floor where Erold had told him the dormitory was. When he entered, several cots were already occupied and the sound of snoring filled the air. Grem chose a spot on the far end of the room and just pulled off his boots and his outer tunic before he lay down. He was tired and sleep caught up with him in mere seconds.

In the morning, he woke to the faint shuffling of fabric and quiet talking. He opened his eyes and could see the sun coming through the single window of the room. He quickly washed in the water basin next to the door and then went downstairs. Marryn was already standing behind the counter and served porridge from a large pot that hung over the fire.

“Good morning, dear friend.” she greeted him when he came over to the counter. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Good morning, Marryn.” Grem said and tried to hold back a yawn. “I would indeed be very grateful for something to eat.”

She served him a bowl of the porridge and he ate it at the same table where he had spent the evening with the soldiers. Now it was empty, as was most of the room, it was still to early for business. But Grem knew he had to start the long journey back to Ithilien today, and he had been ordered to the Kings before he left, so there was not time to be wasted. When he had finished his meal, he returned the bowl to Marryn with a grateful smile.

“I was ordered to supply you with decent provisions.” She handed him a bundle. “I hope you get back safely, my friend.”

“Thank you.” Grem was surprised at the gracious gesture and took the bundle with a happy smile. The Rohirrim were really nice people. “I hope we see again. Send your husband my dearest greetings.”

“I will.” She nodded and he turned and left for the stables where he knew his horse had been taken to. He found it after a moment and prepared it for the ride, packing his saddle bags with the food and his weapons. Then he led in into the courtyard and tied it to the timber that was supplied. He climbed the stairs and was again received by Háma the doorward whose men took his weapons before he was led into the Great Hall. Grem waited while Háma went to notify the Kings and this time Grem was not surprised to see the tall Man and the Elf enter together. He realised how they seemed to move in union, how they shared the same aura of strength and authority despite their remarkable difference in appearance.

“Grem, son of Gomon, be greeted.” King Éomer said friendly and Grem was surprised that the King had remembered his name.

“Good morning, my Lords.” Grem replied and bowed deeply.

“We have a message for you to take to my sister and her husband.” the King handed over a scroll bearing the seal of Rohan. Grem put it safely away into his tunic's inner pocket. “Bring them our best wishes and our deepest joy over the birth of little Elboron.”

“Aye, my lord.” Grem said with another deep bow. “I want thank you for your great hospitality, my Lords.”

“You are welcome, messenger.” Grem heard Underking Haldir say and looked up to the Elf. On the second glance, he could see why the Rohirrim decided to follow him. “Your news brought great pleasure to the people of Rohan and we thank you for that.”

“We wish you a safe ride back to Ithilien.” King Éomer said sincerely and dismissed him with a friendly nod. Grem turned with a last bow and left the Golden Hall. He took back his weapons and walked over to his horse. He rode through the gate of the city and left Edoria behind. It had been an interesting visit and Grem looked forward to returning one day.

***

The clouds had darkened the sky and the rain fell so heavily that it seemed to take away all remaining daylight. Sound was muffled, the falling drops hindering its passage. The water had drenched the planes until the grassland had turned into marsh, the horses sunk in deeply with every step. They had slowed their pace for it was pointless to risk any injury to men or horses on their way back.

Haldir wiped his hand over his face to brush the water aside that was about to run into his eyes, then he pulled the hood of his cloak further into his face. It did not help a lot since the cloak was just as drenched as the rest of his clothes, but at least the hood protected his eyes against the streaming rain. They were close to Edoras, he knew that, even though is was impossible to see further than the horse next to him.

Merod stumbled suddenly, but the horse was well adapted to Rohan and its landscape and the stallion caught his footing immediately. Right now, Haldir trusted Merod's sense of direction more than his own. They had spent hours riding in this merciless rain and the land had massively changed appearance, there were lakes and streams where before there had been grassland. But the horses instinctively knew the way back to their home stables, their footing sure and steady and their pace unhurried. They had their heads bent under the onslaught of the falling water, but they never hesitated. And in all this time Haldir had spent with the Rohirrim Riders in the last years, he had learned to recognise when trusting your horse was wiser than trusting your skills.

Step for step they went on. Haldir had announced to his eored this morning when they had broken camp that he intended to ride until they reached Edoras for there was not point in spending another night drenched outside in the cold. The rain had started the day before around noon and had not ceased during the night, he was well aware that the men needed warmth and dry clothes far more than he did. Rohan was not at war, there was no need to push them to the outer limits of their health. The monotony of the ride made it easy to dwell in dark thoughts about the fight from the day before and Haldir had to force himself to keep his concentration in the present.

The shape of the city gates appeared in some distance and Haldir straightened in the saddle. He did not even try to shout over the rain, he knew it would be a lost cause, but he lifted his arm and notified the man on the horse behind him, certain that he would pass on the news. Within minutes they rode through the steep streets of the city up to the stables of Meduseld, the hooves of the horses tearing the muddy ground open and leaving the paths behind in a mess.

When they reached the courtyard, Haldir officially dismissed his men of duty and the waiting stable-boys came by to look after their horses when they dismounted. Haldir shook his head no to the lad who intended to take over for him. He preferred to look after Merod himself, not because he did not trust the lad to do good work, but because he felt that he owed it to his loyal companion. The moment he stepped under the sheltering roof of the stable, he wiped the hood off his head, not caring how dishevelled he must look by now. He led Merod into the corridor and removed saddle and harness before he carefully dried him with a cloth and groomed his fur. The routine of the procedure helped Haldir to calm his mind, he had already shortly after his arrival in Rohan begun to understand the people's love to care for their noble horses. Next to him, several men of his eored had followed his example and took care of their own animals before they retired to their warm homes.

When Haldir was done and Merod stood in his box, provided with fresh hay and water, he nodded a greeting to the four men who were still working on their horses nearby. “We will see tomorrow. Rest well, men.”

“Rest well, my Lord.” came the answer several moments later, followed by respectful nodding and one or the other hand raised in greeting. Haldir left the stable and did not bother to cover his head when he crossed the courtyard and walked up the stairs to the entry of the Golden Hall. He was soaked to the skin and had been for the past day, this short distance would not make a difference anymore.

“Welcome back, my Lord.” the guards at the entrance to Meduseld said with a bow and quickly opened the door when they recognised the drenched Elf. Haldir gave them a nod and crossed the hall in quick strides. He wished to remove his clothes which were so soaked that they had become heavy and stiff some time ago, and he craved a hot bath to clean off the filth and blood that clung to him. When he turned around the corner, he saw Háma come towards him.

“Greetings, Háma.” he said with a nod of his head.

“Welcome back, my King.” the doorward replied friendly and looked up and down his dripping form. “I take it you travelled in this infernal weather for quite a while.”

Haldir could not help a very inelegant snort. “You could say that.”

“Would you like me to send for hot water for a bath, my Lord?” the Man asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I would be very grateful indeed.” Haldir smiled benignly and picked up on the easy tone. He liked Háma and had done so from the first moment on. There was no question in the Man's loyalty to Éomer and Haldir was certain Háma's support had helped to pave the way for his acceptance within the Rohirrim, especially in his first months as the Underking of Rohan.

“It will be brought to your chambers within the next minutes, my Lord.” Háma said with a slight bow and turned to leave. Haldir continued his way towards the chambers he shared with Éomer and felt this pleasant anticipation take hold of him that he always felt when he returned to his bondmate after an even remotely prolonged absence. He had been gone for a fortnight by now, and the closer he came to their chambers, the more he could feel his fingertips prickle with the urge to touch his Man.

Haldir opened the door without bothering to knock and immediately scanned the room for his bondmate. Éomer sat in the chair near the fireplace, feet pulled under him and a book in his hands. He must have heard the door open because he was looking over at Haldir and a bright smile came to his lips when he recognised him. He put the book aside, got up to walk over to where Haldir stood and gently kissed him on the lips.

“You are dripping on the floor, melamin.” he remarked softly in Sindarin, the smirk audible in his voice. “You should get out of those soaked clothes of yours.”

His words and his touch brought Haldir back to life and the Elf felt himself smile at the sound of his language. Haldir enjoyed it immensely that Éomer had taken such a love for Sindarin and had put so much time and effort into learning it. He had been practically fluent at the time they had bonded, still, Haldir had been somewhat surprised at the ease with which the Man had spoken the bonding vows. Later, Éomer had confessed that he had asked Rúmil to teach him the words so he would be able to pronounce them perfectly and Haldir had been deeply touched by the gesture.

“Aye, meleth, I ought to do that.” Haldir agreed, seamlessly sliding into Sindarin as well. “I met Háma in the hallway and he will have a hot bath put up.”

“You certainly need one.” the Man answered with a chuckle. “You are dirty even by human standards.”

“I spent the last two days sleeping and riding in the pouring rain.” Haldir gave him an indignant look. “You cannot avoid getting dirty when the land around you slowly turns into a massive puddle of mud.”

Éomer only chuckled again when there was a knock on the door. He let in a young servant maiden who brought soap and a large cloth to dry off. She was followed by several boys carrying buckets full of steaming hot water to fill the wooden tub in the adjacent bathing chamber. Within minutes, the tub was filled and the maiden came back into the main room.

“The bath is ready, my Lord.” the young girl said and gave the Elf a short glance before she looked onto the floor again.

“Thank you, Dúnwyn.” Haldir said friendly and she gave him a shy smile before she curtseyed and scurried out of the room.

“I think she is getting used to me.” the Elf remarked with a chuckle. “At least she dares to look at me now.”

“You are an imposing figure, my love.” Éomer shrugged. “And as most Rohirrim, she has not seen many Elves before. In Rohan, children grow up to stories about Elves, more like legends, and they are utterly surprised when they finally see a real Elf and realise that they are actually not only stories.”

Haldir nodded comprehendingly while he began to remove his cloak. It felt ten times heavier due to all the water it had soaked up and fell to the floor with an audible thump.

“Furthermore, you fulfil every idea she might have about Elves and that intimidates her.” Éomer continued and Haldir could feel the Man's eyes on him while he opened the fastenings of his armour and pulled his outer tunic over his head. “You are of an ethereal beauty, tall and strong despite your lean built and you are a highly respected warrior within our people. Not to mention that you are Underking of Rohan, that is certainly conductive to intimidating her.”

“I certainly understand that last point.” Haldir said, nodding. It had taken him some time himself to get used to his new position. Of course it was not new for him to be in charge, but to command the border patrols or a whole kingdom were two entirely different things. He felt the responsibility for the people of Rohan on his shoulders and began to understand the pressure Éomer must have felt when his uncle had suddenly died and left him in command without any preparations as how to rule a kingdom.

“Any more points as to how I intimidate her?” Haldir shrugged off his thinner inner tunic and left his chest bare for Éomer to see. He had noticed that the Man loved watching him undress and he had no problem to show off a little bit for his bondmate's pleasure.

“Well,” Éomer began and Haldir watched him come closer, “you are surely aware that you appear to be quite cold and arrogant to people when they first meet you, so it is no surprise that it took her some time to figure out you can actually be really nice if you want to be.”

The Man chuckled and came to a halt behind him, gently brushing the Elf's long wet hair aside and kissing the exposed neck. “It certainly took me some time to find out.”

Haldir closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the physical contact with a smile. “I might not be the most open person, I agree.”

“That is a fairly huge understatement, melamin.” Éomer's hand had settled on the Elf's bare waist and his voice sounded rather amused. “But to return to the topic at hand, I think your momentary appearance helped little Dúnwyn to relax.”

“How is that?” Haldir asked with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

“When she came in, you looked more like a drenched dog than a noble Elven warrior, melamin.” Now the Man was laughing, his hands caressing Haldir's skin soothingly. “Hair utterly tousled, covered in mud and dripping water onto the floor. It was not the most dignified appearance.”

Haldir could not help smiling. “Well, I agree that it must have made me look more... approachable.”

“Aye, it did.” Éomer's hands found the fastenings of Haldir's breeches and he began opening them. “But now, let me help you to remove your soaking trousers and get into the tub as long as the water is still hot.”

“What an excellent suggestion.” The Elf gave the steaming tub a wistful glance, quickly stepped out of his boots and helped his bondmate to remove the breeches. Éomer led him into the bathing chamber and made him sit down in the tub before the Man took hold of the filthy and ruffled braids in his hair.

“Let me undo them.” he asked quietly and Haldir nodded, sliding deeper into the hot water with a pleased sigh. He felt the Man's quick fingers in his hair, opening the braids and brushing them out. Haldir still had to grin when thought about the time right before their bonding, when he had tried to teach the Man how to braid properly and what which braiding style meant. Éomer might be a very skilled warrior, but he had never attempted to braid anything apart from horse-harnesses and ropes. So it had taken time and patience to teach him, but now Haldir found the Man enjoyed braiding the Elf's hair and did it ever so often.

“Will you let me wash your hair?” he heard Éomer ask right next to his ear and a shiver ran down his spine. Sometimes he wondered if the Man was aware of the effect he had on Haldir.

“Aye, meleth.” Haldir let Éomer drench his hair and felt how the Man carefully applied the soap to the silver strands, massaging his scalp in the course. It felt good and had such a very relaxing effect on the Elf that he let a content sigh escape. “You are really skilled at this.”

“I hope it helps to release your tension and ease the strain of the travelling.”

“Oh, it does, meleth.” Haldir said under his breath, eyes closed and completely concentrating on the pleasant feeling of Éomer's fingers on his skin. A content silence built up, only the splashing of the water and the soft crackling of the fire could be heard now and then. Haldir felt the tension that had filled him over the last week drain out of him.

Éomer leisurely rinsed the soap out of his hair and then pressed a gentle kiss on his temple. His hands came to rest on Haldir's shoulders and began a slow massage. “Better?”

Haldir nodded and turned his head to kiss Éomer's neck. “Thank you, meleth.”

“You are most welcome.” The Man said with a little smile and continued his massage. “So, what happened during the campaign that made you so tense?”

Haldir let out a soft growl, but leaned into the touch. “I think we might have a problem.”

“Why is that?”

“It is not getting better.” Haldir said with a frown. “There is still a lot more evil left over from Mordor than there should be nearly two years after its defeat. We had several encounters with Orcs, not individuals, but in hordes.”

He could feel Éomer think about it without needing to see his face. “Hordes? That is certainly not a good sign. Where was that?”

“In the Eastemnet. About a week ago.” Haldir reported. “When we crossed the river at the Entwade, we heard from a travelling merchant about assaults on single farms and small villages in the territories of the Wold, so we went there to see what it was about. We encountered three hordes of Orcs, on different days, though, so I do not think they were communicating. Still, it is a little too much of coincidence for my taste.”

“I agree.” Éomer's hands did not stop in their massage, but Haldir knew he was thinking intensely about what Haldir had just reported. Since the end of the War of the Rings, Rohan had had its share of problems with roaming Orcs, and they did not seem to diminish. Every now and then hordes of Orcs and some Uruk-Hai appeared out of nowhere to attack villages, then they disappeared again for some time, but the threat was never entirely gone. Gondor had reported similar problems and even Lórien had had encounters with stray Orcs. “We should arrange a council with Erkenbrand and Elfhelm and see what news they have concerning assaults of any kind. If there seems to be a system to it we have to decide on a course of action. We cannot allow to be unprepared for further attacks.”

“I think it would be wise to address the matter when we visit Lórien next week.” Haldir remarked with a frown. “If these encounters increase, we need to organise an offence rather than a defence.”

“I agree.” he heard Éomer say and could feel him nod. “I will sent message to Erkenbrand and Elfhelm first thing in the morning so we can meet the day after tomorrow. We should resolve this matter as quickly as possible.”

“Indeed. It has been going on longer than it should.” Haldir stirred, the water had begun to cool down and he felt ready to finish his extensive bath. He sat up straighter and turned in the tub to give Éomer a long kiss. “I thank you for your care, meleth.”

The Man returned his kiss lazily and let his hands travel over the expanse of bare skin within his reach. “It has been my pleasure.”

Then he got up, took the cloth and held it open for Haldir to step into it. The Elf got up and out of the tub before Éomer folded his arms around the him in an embrace and kissed his shoulder, gently drying off his skin.

“You are spoiling me, meleth.” Haldir said with a mischievous smile that proved that he did not mind at all.

“I do it for my own pleasure.” Éomer replied, let the cloth fall to the floor and pulled Haldir close. “I enjoy every opportunity to touch you.”

“And I will certainly not complain.” The Elf raised his hands and cupped Éomer's face to pull him into a kiss that started out slowly, but became more heated with every second. Haldir let his fingers travel lower so he could open the binding of the Man's tunic and then remove the bothersome piece of clothing. He wanted to feel skin on skin, he was overwhelmed by the sudden need to touch and be touched in return after two weeks of absence. He had realised over the last two years that he needed Éomer's touch like water to drink or air to breath. And right now, he wanted the Man with a passion he had not even known he was capable of before he had met the Rohirrim.

Éomer seemed to share the passion as well as the need to touch, his hands stroking over every bit of skin he could reach and his mouth never leaving Haldir's. The Elf felt the large hands cup his backside and lift him off the ground and he willingly wrapped his legs around Éomer's waist when he felt himself being carried out of the bathing chamber into the main room where their large bed stood. He felt the soft linens under his back as he was set down, the Man following him without ever breaking the kiss. Haldir quickly found the fastenings of Éomer's trousers and opened them, pushing them down and out of the way. His hands travelled over the exposed skin and he silently enjoyed the shivers he could feel as a response to his touch.

“Gods, I missed you.” Éomer said and the hoarse timbre in his voice sent a shiver down Haldir's back. He knew he was not alone in these strong feelings, but it was good to hear it said out aloud.

“So did I.” he answered, followed by a passionate kiss onto the juncture of the Man's neck and shoulder. He knew he would leave a mark, but that was exactly what he wanted to do. Mark Éomer as his, give him a visible reminder of their reunion. He did not care that it would be covered by the tunic the next day, the knowledge alone that it was there would be enough to make Éomer remember.

The Man groaned deep in his throat and planted both hands on each side of Haldir's head. His own head arched back to grant the Elf better access to his neck, eyes closed and mouth agape. The Man's hips were brought into contact with Haldir's and the teasing pressure caused the Elf to moan in surprise and pleasure. He let go of the skin he had sucked and gazed satisfied at the crimson mark that began to appear while he caught his breath. Éomer's hands had found their way into the Elf's drying hair and fisted into the soft strands, now pulling him up to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Tongues met, fought and played with each other, breath was shared and pleasure given.

"I want you to take me!" Haldir murmured in between two kisses when they caught their breath. He felt the profound desire to be filled and marked as he had marked before, to have the soft burn of the aftermath of their lovemaking to follow him through the next day as his own private reminder.

"I desire you, melamin," Eomer's equally quiet answer. "With every fibre of my being."

"Then join with me." Haldir felt no need for prolonged foreplay, he wanted his bondmate now. He pulled him down between his legs against his abdomen to let him feel the prove of his desire. Éomer's eyes closed in bliss at the contact and a low groan escaped him.

"Aye, love. I will." His words were strained with arousal and his hips followed the rhythm Haldir set up with his hands on the Man's hips, pressing him down into his lap and against his hard member. Haldir spread his legs further, allowing more contact and creating a delicious friction with every circling motion of his hips.

Without any warning, Éomer turned them around and Haldir found himself on top of the Man, straddling his hips and feeling his hot gaze on him.

"I wish for you to ride on me." Éomer said, voice deep, his eyes heavy-lidded. It made a shiver run down Haldir's spine, want rushing through his veins, his erection growing harder just from the image the Man's words had created in his mind.

He felt only capable to nod, not trusting his voice to function properly, and watched the Man stretch one arm to reach for the small vial with oil that he knew would be on the small table next to the bed. Éomer opened it an applied a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers before he let one hand travel to the Elf's erection while the other coated one went even further to gently touch his lover's entrance. A probing finger slipped in in union with the hand moving on Haldir's erection, causing the Elf to moan loudly in pleasure. Two weeks were a long time to go without any physical relief and he craved the touch, the contact, the final joining.

Haldir had lifted his hips to make it easier for Éomer to prepare him and now that he felt him, the Elf could not resist to let himself sink down onto the teasing finger inside of him, gasping at the bolt of pleasure that rushed through him when it hit just the right spot. He felt a second finger join the first one, teasingly scissoring and widening him for the joining. A gasp of frustration left his throat when he felt the fingers being retracted, but only moments later they were replaced with the pleasantly stretching sensation of Éomer entering him. Haldir followed the lead the Man gave with his hand on the Elf's hips, determining the speed with which he was to sink down onto the probing erection. It filled him, slowly, satisfying and promising at the same time.

Haldir heard a deep growl and opened his eyes to look down at his bondmate. Éomer's face was an image of pleasure, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and head arched back into the pillow so that the beautiful line of his throat was exposed, the dark mark Haldir had left plainly visible against the colour of his skin. His hands were settled firmly on the Elf's hipbones, fingers digging into the flesh in the heat of passion. The image made Haldir groan and he kept his gaze firmly on Éomer's face when he raised himself only to sink down again. Every thrust made him gasp with pleasure and he let himself sink into the spell-binding rhythm his lover set up, eyes still fixed on Éomer's face.

He could see the moment orgasm hit the Man and the sight was enough to trigger his own completion. He felt himself spill his seed on Éomer's stomach, coming with a hoarse cry that was echoed by his lover, deep, passionate, heartfelt. Haldir's strength left him all of the sudden and he let himself sink forward until he lay stretched out on top of the Man, not caring that he smeared his semen between them. Within a moment, warm arms came around him and tightened in a gentle embrace, then a soft kiss was placed onto his forehead. Haldir smiled, let his eyes fall closed and cuddled deeper in the caring circle of his bondmate's arms, indulging in the security they meant for him.

After a while, he heard a gentle chuckle coming from Éomer. “I guess we really missed each other.”

Haldir smiled, but did not move. “Aye, we truly did.”

“And now we are literally sticking together.” the Man remarked dryly. “You just took a bath, and it was all for naught.”

Now Haldir had to laugh. “Well, there is still soap and water left over to clean ourselves.”

“We might want to consider doing that. Otherwise we will be quite uncomfortable in the morning.”

“You are right.” Haldir sighed. “I do not want to move, though. You are a comfortable pillow, meleth.”

“Well, then I will move for you and bring the water over to the bed.”

“You are truly spoiling me.” the Elf chided gently, but his smile told Éomer he did not really complain about it.

“I feel like it.” the Man replied with another kiss to Haldir's forehead, then he untangled himself and got out of the bed to retrieve a bowl with water, a cloth and soap from the adjacent bathing chamber. Haldir watched him move around the room, comfortable in his nudity and motions graceful and controlled. His Man was beautiful, Haldir thought, even more so because Éomer was not aware of how beautiful he was.

The Man came back to the bed with a fond smile; he obviously had already cleaned himself, his skin glistered wetly in some places. He sat down on the edge and began washing off the remnants of their lovemaking from Haldir's skin with slow and soothing movements that were more like caresses. When he considered his work to be done, he set the bowl on the floor next to the bed and let his fingers travel through the Elf's now dry silver strands.

“Will you allow me to braid your hair?” he asked quietly.

“Aye, meleth.” Haldir replied without a moment of hesitance. “I always take pleasure in it.”

“Well then, be so kind and sit up.” Éomer took a comb from a chest at the foot of the bed and returned to sit behind his lover. He carefully combed the long hair and began braiding it into what Haldir recognised as the Elven love braid pattern. The Elf closed his eyes and enjoyed being cared for. He had grown used to this unexpected side of his bondmate, this caring tenderness and the open display of affection when they were alone. In some ways, Éomer had two sides, the caring lover and brother he was with his family and the controlled leader he was in public as the King of Rohan. Haldir liked both sides, but he truly loved the man behind the King.

***

The journey had been long, but finally, Lothlórien's borders came into sight. The tall trees stood strong and fierce against the grassland and formed a sharp line. Haldir felt the call of the woods in his whole being and it grew stronger with every metre they came closer to the tree line. It felt as if he had not been to the Woods in a very long time, even thought the three years that had passed since he had left Lórien to enter the War of the Ring were no span of time in the life of an Elf. Merod seemed to take on the excitement of his master and pranced slightly.

“Not long and we will arrive at the border.” Haldir said to his bondmate who rode next to him. “My brothers will be expecting us.”

He heard Éomer chuckle. “You are excited, melamin. You have an air of youthful anticipation around you I have never seen on you before.”

Haldir turned to scowl at the Man, but he could not entirely keep the smile off his face. “I am not a youth, meleth, as you know very well.”

“I know, but you smile like one.” The Man chuckled again. “It is very endearing.”

Haldir snorted and kept riding towards the large trees. He knew Éomer was right, he was full of pleasant anticipation. He loved the Woods with all his being and he realised now, while approaching them and feeling their song in his veins again, how much he had missed this connection. Rohan had become his new home, but his origins still lay in the Woods. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of the song of the trees in his mind.

When they crossed the final metres to the tree line, a group of Elves stepped out of the Woods, wearing the garments that Haldir recognised as the official clothing for a welcoming party. He himself had worn those garments often enough when welcoming an important visitor to Lórien, but he had never been on the receiving end of this honour. When they were close enough to recognise the individuals of the party, Haldir recognised his brothers as the leaders of the group. Rúmil stood in front of Orophin, proof of his higher rank within the guards, and next to him were several of Haldir's former subordinates. Rúmil had taken over Haldir's command of the wardens of Lórien's borders when Haldir had left the service of the Lady of the Woods, and Orophin had become the second in command.

The group of riders from Rohan halted their horses in front of the Elven welcoming party and dismounted to greet their hosts appropriately. Haldir walked towards his brothers, Éomer right next to him, and gave them a warm smile.

Rúmil gave a little bow. “Éomer and Haldir, Kings of Rohan, we welcome you in Lothlórien, realm of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light.”

“We are honoured to accept your greetings and your hospitality, Rúmil of Lorien.” Éomer replied in perfect Sindarin and returned the bow. Haldir saw his brother smile, he knew Rúmil had taken some part in teaching the Man.

“My brothers, I am pleased you came to our greeting.” Haldir said and gave them a true smile. Rúmil returned it, Orophin only nodded to him.

“Of course we came, dear brother.” Rúmil said to Haldir, then he turned to the Rohirrim group and changed into the common language. “Now, dear friends, let us guide you to Caras Galadhon.”

The captain of the Elven guards started to walk into the forest and the Rohirrim followed him in a row, guiding their horses by the reins. Haldir walked behind Éomer and watched the Man's reactions to the woods. He saw him look around; eyes filled with awe and curiosity, openly taking in his surroundings. Haldir enjoyed how the Man seemed to like the woods and he passed the walk to the city watching his bondmate. He knew the way to Caras Galadhon by heart and did not need to concentrate the least, so he engaged in his observations and at the same time took pleasure in the presence of the trees' song in his mind.

When they entered the city, there were several Elves waiting to take over the horses. Éomer handed the reins of Firefoot to an Elven woman who Haldir knew was very talented in the handling of animals. She was accompanied by several of her aids, one of whom accepted Merod's reins when Haldir handed them over. Rúmil guided the Rohirrim to the long stairway that led to the hall where the Lord and the Lady usually received their most honourable guests. It felt strange to be the guest instead of the host, Haldir mused while they climbed the stairs. He had always been a part of Lórien's society before, it was the first time he entered the realm since he had left the Lady's service.

Rúmil led them through the hall to stand in front of the stair from where Haldir knew the Lord and the Lady would enter the flet. He had been the one to guide guests often enough to know how the ceremonial reception would be conducted, so he stood next to his bondmate and waited for Celeborn and Galadriel to arrive. It was only a minute before his hearing picked up on the approach of the Lord and the Lady and he looked up the few stairs where they appeared in the light of the sun that entered the flet. The Lady had a little smile around her lips when she greeted Éomer, and it showed her pleasure to meet the Man again. Haldir knew she thought highly of his bondmate and it was good to see Éomer was accepted by her.

“Welcome to Lothlórien, King Éomer and King Haldir.” Celeborn greeted them with a little bow and held their gaze.

“We are honoured by your hospitality, my Lord.” Éomer said in Sindarin and returned the bow respectfully.

“I see you are familiar with our language, King Éomer.” the Lady remarked with a gentle smile and Haldir knew her well enough to see she was pleased that his bondmate was able to speak Sindarin.

The Man smiled and gave Haldir a quick look. “I had a very good teacher, my Lady.”

“So it would seem.” she agreed and nodded at Haldir. “You speak very well with, my Lord.”

“He has a natural talent, my Lady.” Haldir remarked and smiled. “It is not the teacher who deserves the praise, but the studious student.”

“We are pleased to invite you to a dinner tonight that is held for your welcome, my lords.” Celeborn said, then he smiled at Éomer. “You will have much opportunity to use your Sindarin skills then, Lord Éomer.”

“We are honoured to accept you invitation.” Éomer inclined his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. “And I certainly look forward to test how deep my knowledge of your language runs. I did not have the opportunity before.”

“It will prove interesting for you, then.” the Lady said and retreated a step. “Captain Rúmil will show you your accommodation and he will come tonight to escort you to dinner, my Lords.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Haldir nodded and watched Rúmil step up to them.

“Follow me, my Lords.” he said and lead them out of the hall and over several bridges that connected the flets.

“Will we be in my flet, Rúmil?” Haldir asked while they crossed a bridge that led in the direction of the flet that had been his home when he had lived at Lórien.

“The Lady suspected you would want to return there, so she had it readied.” his brother said with a little smile of admiration for the Lady. “But you can also move into guest quarters should you wish to.”

“My flet will be fine.” Haldir replied with a smirk of his own. The Lady was very wise, he thought. She had known he preferred to live as an inhabitant and not as a guest, so she had given him the opportunity to do so. When they entered the flet that was his, Haldir noticed the fresh linens on the bed, the plate with fruit and the water carafe that had been set up on the table and the flowers that were draped around the windows. He smiled at the welcoming touch that had been given to his flet after three years of absence. He turned to find Éomer look around curiously, then the Man walked into the adjacent room of the little dwelling where Haldir knew the bathing tub was.

“I will be back tonight to bring you to the dinner.” Rúmil informed them and gave Haldir a stern gaze. “The Lady insisted that you would be escorted, so there is no point in contradicting me, dear brother.”

Haldir swallowed his words of refusal and nodded. “All right, Rúmil. I will submit to her wishes.”

“It is a sign of respect and you know it.” Rúmil remarked, one brow raised in a dare to contradict him.

Haldir inclined his head in acknowledgement. “You are right, my brother.”

Rúmil smiled. “Well then, I will see you tonight.”

“Aye.” Haldir watched his brother leave over the bridge that connected to the flet. Of course he knew Rúmil was right. The Lady's orders were meant to show her respect for Haldir's choice of a mate and to Éomer as his bondmate and King of Rohan. It was no secret that not all Lórien Elves agreed with Haldir's decision and it was important to demonstrate her and Lord Celeborn's support for his choice of life.

“Caras Galadhon is simply amazing.” Haldir heard Éomer say when he emerged from the bathing chamber. There was wonder written in his face and his voice reflected this feeling. “I never expected to enter Lothlórien, and to be a guest in Caras Galadhon is more than I could ever have dreamt of. It is so beautiful, so...” He shrugged and sighed. “I am at a lack of words to describe it.”

Haldir walked over to him and let his pleasant smile show. It warmed his heart how much Éomer seemed to like his home. “I feel honoured by your words, meleth. More than honoured, they make me happy.”

The Man returned his smile and came close enough to put his hands on the Elf's waist. “Your happiness is all I wish for.”

“Then your wish has been fulfilled.” Haldir chuckled. “I was so curious what you would think of Lórien.”

“I adore what I have seen so far.” Éomer admitted. “I hope to discover more over the next days. Will you guide me around?”

Haldir nodded. “Certainly, meleth. It will be my pleasure to show you whatever you wish to see.”

The Man pulled him into an light embrace and kissed his temple. “I would love to see what your life was like before the war. Where you worked, what places you loved to go to, how you spend your time. I would love to see a glimpse of what you were like before I met you.”

Haldir felt a shiver run over his skin, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. He was touched that Éomer had obviously wondered about his life before the War of the Ring, when Lórien had been his first priotity. To understand the importance of the Golden Woods held for Haldir, Éomer needed to experience them, and the Man understood that.

“Aye, meleth, I would love to show you.” Haldir replied and wrapped his arms around the Man's waist. They remained comfortably locked in this embrace for a long time, then they separated, washed and changed into clean clothes. There were some hours left until the welcoming dinner would start and Haldir suggested to use the time to walk around the city. Éomer joined him, until he found Firefoot in the stables. Haldir understood the Man's urge to look after his horse, he knew it was part of who the Rohirrim was, so he had offered to present Nimlas to him, the Elven woman who was responsible of the care of all animals in Caras Galadhon. Éomer and Nimlas were deeply engaged in a conversation about horse care after only minutes of knowing each other and Haldir made his excuses with a smirk on his lips. Then he walked into a quiet area of the city, sat down on a broad branch and enjoyed the sun on his face and the trees' presence in his mind.

“Greetings, brother.” Haldir suddenly heard a voice say behind him and he knew immediately that it was Orophin who had come to him. “May I join you?”

“Of course, dear brother.” Haldir nodded and made an inviting gesture towards the part of the branch right next to him. Orophin sat down gracefully and kept quiet. After a moment, Haldir turned towards his silent brother and found him looking intensely at the silver pendant around his neck, a frown on his face. “You know you will fade when he dies.”

Straightforward as always, Haldir thought with a sigh. Orophin did not talk much, but when he said something, it was as direct and honest as words could possibly be. “Aye, I know.”

“Why did you choose a mortal?” Orophin seemed to be truly puzzled. “I do not understand.”

“I did not choose, Orophin.” Haldir made an effort to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Éomer is my fate, brother, and I would not want it to be any different.”

The frown deepened. “Arwen said nearly the same thing when I asked her why she gave up her immortality for Estel.”

“Arwen is half-elven, she had a different choice to make.” Haldir replied. “She chose to grow old with Estel, I will remain as I am and I will fade only after his death. I will not grow old.”

“What difference does it make?” Orophin asked and gave him an questioning gaze. “Both of you entered a bond that you knew condemned you to death.”

Now Haldir let his sigh be heard. “We are not condemned to death, Orophin. You do not understand that without our bondmates, it would be a punishment to live.”

Orophin remained silent and when Haldir looked over to him, he saw his brother stare off into the trees with an unfocussed gaze, obviously lost in thoughts. “Why would you prefer a life that you know is limited in time and will end with death over immortality?”

He truly did not understand, Haldir recognised. Orophin did not know the feeling that being with your bondmate gave you, whether your partner was immortal or not was of no importance. The knowledge that he would fade after Éomer's death was no hurt to Haldir, it was more like a mercy to know that he would not have to live on without him. Haldir had never expected to accept certain death as part of his future and four years ago, he would have asked the same questions Orophin asked him now.

“I prefer a life with Éomer over immortality, and that it will be limited in time due to his mortality is something I cannot change. If there was a way for him to gain immortality, I would ask him to try, but there is not. And it is no alternative for me to live eternally without him.” Haldir wondered if his words made sense to his brother. He was aware that it was difficult for every Elf to understand mortality, but to accept it for themselves was close to impossible for most. He had the distinctive impression, though, that Elves who had were bonded understood the concept of not wanting to live on once your bondmate was gone forever.

“You love him.” Orophin stated suddenly, his voice pensive. “I know you would never have bonded to him if you did not, but I still do not understand how you could fall for a mortal Man.”

“You have never loved somebody to the point that you wished to bond with them, have you?” Haldir asked gently and watched his brother attentively.

“Nay, I have not.” Orophin admitted.

“When you are at the point to bond yourself to another person, it is not important if your mate is mortal or immortal, if it is a female or a male, if it is an Elf or any other race.” Haldir tried to explain. “When Elves bond with Elves, nobody questions the decision. But in cases like Arwen's or mine, it is the difference of our mate that makes people pay attention. But you know any Elf will fade after the death of their mate, it does not have to be a natural death. Elves can die in battle, you know that. The mate will fade then, even though their counterpart was originally immortal.”

Orophin nodded slowly, even though the frown was still there.

“In the end, it is not important if your mate is immortal or not, because the core significance of a bond is that your lives are bound together.” Haldir concluded. “If one partner of the bond dies, the other one will fade. It is mercy, Orophin, not condemnation.”

Haldir saw his brother take a deep breath, but he remained silent. He needed time to think, Haldir assumed, so he got up after a moment. “I will see you at dinner tonight, brother.”

Orophin looked at him and nodded. “Aye.”

When Haldir began to walk along the branch back to the closest flet, Orophin had already turned back to stare off into the trees.

***

It was dark when Rúmil came to lead them to the dinner festivities. When Éomer greeted the Elf with a smile, he felt Haldir come out of the flet behind him.

“I came to escort you to the hall for dinner.” Rúmil said with a little bow.

Of course the other Elf knew that Haldir could have easily led the way, but Éomer was aware it was a sign of respect to have the captain of the guards accompany him and Haldir. It was a way to show that the Lord and the Lady accepted Haldir as Underking of Rohan and that he was no longer bound to them in service. Éomer highly appreciated this gesture, he was aware that not all Elves approved of Haldir's bond to a mortal Man.

“Well, let us go, then.” Éomer said and followed the captain. Haldir walked next to him, wearing a simple, but beautiful light blue tunic in the Elven tradition and over it a rich cloak of Rohirrim origin. His hair was carefully braided in the pattern of the Elven love braids and the silver chain with his wedding pendant lay openly visible around his neck. Éomer knew Haldir deliberately demonstrated his affiliation to Rohan and Lórien by uniting elements of both traditions in his appearance. Éomer himself had decided on a similar path. Even though his clothing was distinctively Rohirric, there was an Elven dagger on his belt, a present from Galadriel that he had received at his wedding, and Haldir had braided his hair in Elven love braids. The silver wedding pendant hung on top of his tunic, the conspicuous contrast to the dark cloth made it stand out even more.

The walk to the hall was short, but Éomer noticed how many Elves they passed on their way followed them with their gazes, some nodded in greeting to Haldir and Rúmil, some gave a little bow to their whole group. The ambiguity concerning Haldir's bond to a mortal Man was palpable, especially since Éomer was not well known in Lórien and was considered a very young king who was still new to the throne. Two years were no considerable timespan in the life of an Elf and Éomer was aware how much depended on the impression he made during this visit to Lórien.

When they entered the hall, Rúmil announced them. They were respectfully greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and were led to the honour seats right next to them. Dinner was passed in pleasant conversation and Éomer was delighted to find out that his knowledge of Sindarin was deeper than he had expected. He had no difficulty following the conversations and contributed as much as he felt appropriate. Haldir seemed to loosen up in the course of the evening, he talked intensively with several other Lórien Elves who he obviously knew very well and laughed with them. Éomer found he had seldom seen Haldir so open and relaxed, it was a side of him he rarely showed, and the Man found himself smile at the obvious pleasure Haldir took in the evening spend with his comrades.

It was late when the dinner was officially terminated by the Lord and the Lady and the guests left the hall. Several Elves came to Éomer to congratulate him for his excellent Sindarin and said their goodbyes with a respectful bow. It was a very good sign, the Man realised, a sign that they deemed him worthy of Haldir and the throne he held. When he turned to look for Haldir to leave with him, he found his bondmate talking to a tall Elf, then they exchanged a friendly bow and Haldir laughed at something the other Elf had said. Éomer watche d him and felt a little sting that he had never seen him so happy and relaxed in Meduseld.

Even in the dark of the night, Caras Galadhon was beautiful, Éomer thought when he sat at the entry of Haldir's flet an hour later and watched the lights that lit the walkways and made the whole city glow in shades of blue and white. He still felt overwhelmed with the serene magnificence of the place and its sheer size. He had never seen trees this high and majestic and it impressed him. The whole spirit of Lórien was a surprise to him, even though he had heard of the Golden Woods, he had never imagined them to be so beautiful.

“What keeps your mind occupied, meleth?” Haldir had approached silently and stepped behind the Man to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

Éomer remained silent, but leaned back into the embrace with a faint sigh. He could feel Haldir shift slightly and then a gentle kiss was pressed against his neck before the Elf continued, “You seem worried.”

“Nay, love, not worried.” Éomer raised his right hand to cover Haldir's that lay on his chest. “Pensive.”

“And what makes you so?”

Éomer took a deep breath, taking comfort in the solid warmth of his bondmate behind him. “I wonder if I asked too much when I asked you to stay in Edoras.”

Haldir remained silent, but the slow stroke of his fingers on Éomer's tunic encouraged the Man to go on.

“I have never seen you in the Woods before, and I find you so full of energy, of life and enthusiasm that I started to wonder.” He paused and enjoyed the unbroken caress of Haldir's fingers. “You gave up your home for me. Your kin and your way of life, even your immortality. I am not certain I can prove worthy of that sacrifice.”

For a moment, it was very quiet. Even the trees around them seemed to have stopped their noise. Then Éomer felt the embrace tighten and Haldir's right hand spread and settle firmly over his heart.

“I am Haldir of Rohan, Éomer.” Haldir said gently, but firmly, his left hand playing with a braid in the Man's hair. “When I bonded myself to you, Rohan became my priority. I love the Woods, and I always will, but Rohan is my home now.”

He fell silent and Éomer took a deep breath. He felt goosebumps spread over his body.

“You are my home.” he heard Haldir whisper quietly, the sound of his voice telling Éomer that the Elf meant every word. “And there is no doubt in my mind that you are worth every sacrifice I could ever make.”

Éomer felt a wave of affection wash over him, relief mingled within it, and he had to close his eyes against the strength of his feelings. A little smile spread over his lips and he let his head fall back against Haldir's shoulder. The Elf kissed his temple and murmured, “Do never think that I regret my choice to bond myself to you, Éomer, for I do not and I never will.”

The Man remained in his comfortable position within his bondmate's arms and took pleasure in the feeling of security they had come to mean to him. “Thank you, melamin.”

“What for?” Haldir asked quietly and Éomer felt his hand caress his neck.

“For choosing me as your mate, for being with me, for your loyalty.” he answered equally quiet, caught in the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the moment. “For loving me and allowing me to love you.”

He felt the Elf smile against his temple. “You are most welcome, meleth.”

***

“My King, our messenger returned from Gondor with urgent news from King Elessar.” Háma stood in the open door and regarded Éomer with a grave gaze.

“Send him in here, Háma.” Éomer ordered with a frown. He had sent Aldar to Minas Tirith only some days ago. That he was back already could only mean that the situation in Gondor was no better than in Rohan. The attacks by stray Orc hordes had increased over the past few weeks and Éomer felt the pressuring need to do something against it. He had written to Aragorn to find out if Gondor had the same problem with remaining evil from Mordor that Lórien and Rohan had. After the return from Lórien about a week ago, Éomer and Haldir had begun to set up an army to ride against the threat and they had enquired if Aragorn wished to join the campaign. It was likely that Aldar returned with the answer to this question.

The young man entered the study behind Háma, his steps quick and swift. He bowed deeply before he began to speak. “Be greeted, my King. I bring urgent message from King Elessar for you.”

He grabbed into a pocket in his tunic and pulled out a scroll bearing the seal of Gondor's King. With another bow, this one lighter than the last one, he handed the message over to Éomer who took it with a concerned frown on his forehead. “I thank you, Aldar.”

The messenger bowed again and left the study. The message was indeed a reply from Aragorn, and it worried Éomer even more. He went to the door and was relieved to find Háma stand right outside. “Háma, find Haldir and tell him to come to my study immediately.”

“Aye, my King.” the doorward nodded and hurried off, he probably already knew where to find the Elf. Éomer returned to his desk, leaned against it and read the message anew. Within a few minutes, the door was opened without a knock and Haldir came in, a worried frown on his forehead.

“What happened, Éomer?” he asked, his voice controlled, but concerned.

“Aragorn replied to our message.” Éomer began to explain. “Gondor has been suffering from Orc attacks as well. And just like in Lórien and Rohan, the attacks multiplied considerably in the past few weeks.”

He handed the scroll to his bondmate and the Elf quickly read over it. His frown darkened with every word he read. “Aye, this sounds most disconcerting.”

“It sound like there is some organising force behind it.” Éomer said darkly. “How can it be that presumably stray Orcs gather to hordes in all our kingdoms and attack at the same time if there is not somebody coordinating them?”

“That is a very good question.” Haldir mused, then he looked up, gaze firm. “We need to ride quickly. We cannot wait and give them even more time to gather.”

“Aye, I agree. Aragorn and the Gondorian forces will join with us, as will Rúmil with his archers and our own soldiers are ready to leave at any moment.” Éomer slowly paced through his study. “We will send out message to Lórien and Gondor to meet within a week at Minas Tirith.”

"It is the most suitable place to meet if we move south or east . And the Pelennor Fields offer enough space to gather before we move out." Haldir agreed and looked at the Man."Do you think the threat comes from Mordor?"

"It seems most likely. Lady Galadriel appeared to be quite certain that it is where the evil dwells and you read that Aragorn seems to share that opinion." Éomer gave him a pensive look. "Furthermore, Lórien and Rohan were attacked most in the southern territories and Gondor in the east. That points strongly to Mordor."

"Aye, it does." Haldir nodded. "I will inform Erkenbrand to ready his men and then I will prepare my eored for the departure. We shall leave within the next two days."

"You will lead the forces." Éomer knew it sounded more like a question then a statement, but it hit him unprepared that Haldir would leave with the forces instead of himself.

"Aye, I will." Haldir replied, obviously not certain what the Man wanted to express with those words. "The Prince of Dol Amroth will arrive within the next week for the negotiations concerning the alliance of our two kingdoms. It is a first meeting between kings, therefore I cannot take your place, so I will lead the campaign in your stead."

Éomer turned towards the window. Of course he knew that Haldir was right, he could not leave. The meeting with the Prince of Dol Amroth had been planned for months now and it was of great importance for Rohan. His kingdom of Belfalas had a long coast and held some of the most important havens in Middle Earth. If they came to an agreement and made a treaty, Rohan could widen its economic relations considerably. He could not risk to offend the Prince by sudden absence and Haldir had seen that all along. Of course it was the most logical conclusion that the Elf would lead the Rohirrim forces on this campaign, and probably for exactly that reason Haldir had never addressed the matter before. When Éomer turned again, he caught Haldir's gaze that was concerned as well as puzzled.

“You know I have to leave.” Éomer hated how reasonable Haldir's voice sounded. It made him feel foolish for wanting him to stay. “As Underking, it is my duty to ride as the leader of the Rohan's forces in your stead if you are hindered to do so yourself.”

“I know that.” he snapped. Fear made him retreat into anger. It was easier to be angry than to admit he was frightened something might happen to his Elf. Haldir had successfully led the Rohirrim Riders in several campaigns by now and even though Éomer knew with absolute certainty that the Elf was very well capable to defend himself, he could not squash the underlying fear. This was the first major campaign Haldir went on without Éomer at his side.

“Why are we discussing this then?” Haldir asked, a frown on his face.

"It is my duty to defend my people." Éomer heard himself say and knew he tried in vain to find a sound explanation for his strange behaviour.

"It is your duty to do what is best for the kingdom." Haldir's voice sounded slightly irritated. "And right now, your presence is far more important for the negotiations with Belfalas than for the campaign."

"I do not need you to lecture me on my duty, I am very well aware of it." Éomer said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"I do not understand why you are stubborn and aggressive now." Haldir had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his whole posture radiated irritated anger. "This behaviour makes no sense at all. The most logical course of action is obvious and yet you seem eager to oppose it."

Éomer looked at the Elf and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew this discussion was absurd, of course Haldir was right. But fear had taken hold of him, the fear he might lose his bondmate and would not be there to prevent it, seemed to dictate his behaviour and his words. When he looked at the tense posture of the Elf, the frown on his face and the irritated and yet confused expression in his eyes, he knew he needed to be honest with his bondmate.

“I am scared, Haldir.” Eomer's voice was very silent, but he knew the Elf could hear him without any difficulty. He turned around again, took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. “It is that simple. I am scared something might happen to you and I am not there to have your back. I know this thought is foolish, you have lived and fought more years than I have even been on Middle Earth. You do not need my protection.”

Haldir was quiet for a while and Éomer could feel him look at him. Then he heard the Elf approach and felt his arm come around his shoulders from behind and he was gently pulled close. “It is not foolish to fear for your loved ones, meleth. It honours me, because it reminds me of the strength of your feelings.”

Éomer felt his bondmate gently kiss his neck. “I am not free of fear either, meleth. I can openly say that I am glad to know you here, in safety, and not on the battlefield. I know you are as much of a warrior as I am, but still I could not keep from worrying if you were in battle.”

Éomer felt himself relax at those words and he leaned into the warm embrace. “I was born to fight, not to stay behind and lead negotiations.”

“I know, meleth. But it is best for Rohan if you stay in Edoras and meet with the Prince.”

“Aye, I realise that.” Éomer sighed heavily and rested his head against Haldir's neck, eyes closed in pain.

“I think I can understand Éowyn a lot better now.” he mumbled quietly.

***

The morning two days later saw the departure of Haldir and his eored, joined by Erkenbrand and his men, to ride to Minas Tirith where they would meet with Gondor's and Lórien's forces. Éomer stood at the edge of the terrace of Meduseld and watched his bondmate leave through the city gate. Haldir rode at the front of the forces and Éomer had to admit he was an impressive figure. The Elf wore an armour that was a very individual mixture of Lorien and Rohirrim elements that Haldir had combined to a functional ensemble, on his back the long hilts of his two Elven swords were clearly visible while the sheaths were partly covered by his Rohirric cloak. Haldir moved in sync with Merod's movements, he had spent a lot of time in the saddle since his arrival at Rohan three years ago and it showed.

The morning was beautiful, the sky had the clear blue of a sunny day that was to come and the air was warm despite the early hour. Éomer felt the desire to ride with Haldir and their men, to leave the confines of Edoras and to return to the free life of his time as the Third Marshall of the Mark, at least for a period of time. He took a deep breath and forced those thoughts aside. He could not ride with them and there was no good in longing for it. He had to do what was best for Rohan, that was his first duty as King. Haldir was a very good leader, he was respected and liked by his men and he would do whatever was necessary to ensure Rohan's well-being. Éomer could not have asked for a better second in command and he knew that Haldir was every bit as good as the leader of the Rohirrim forces as he himself would have been. Still, the desire to be out in the field with his bondmate was there, deep down in his heart where he had hid it.

When the figure of Haldir had become so small in the distance that he could hardly see him anymore, Éomer returned to his daily tasks. There was much left to do before the Prince of Dol Amroth would arrive and Éomer wanted to be prepared to assure that the negotiations went well. He had first met Lord Imrahil at Minas Tirith and they had fought together in the battles of the Pelennor Fields and the Black Gates. Later, the Prince had been part of the funeral procession of King Theoden and Éomer remembered him as a friendly middle-aged man, strong in body and mind, a warrior who was deeply respected by his men as well as by Aragorn and Gandalf. To have him as an ally would be good for Rohan, he was a reliable man who stood by his word and Éomer was glad they had agreed to meet for negotiations.

It was early afternoon about six days later when Háma entered his study and informed him of the approach of the party of the Prince of Dol Amroth. Their messenger had arrived just minutes earlier to announce the arrival of his Lord and to prepare their reception. Éomer nodded, then he left with his doorward to greet his guests appropriately. Guards in full armour had been placed along the courtyard and the stairway to form a respectful line, Meduseld had been polished to its full glory and the best guest chambers had been readied for the Prince and his family. He had announced to arrive with his wife and his daughter and while he waited on the middle landing of the stairway to Meduseld, Éomer wondered what he had to expect.

The party rode into the courtyard, the Lord leading, flanked by two of his soldiers and right behind him followed a carriage pulled by two horses. The Prince rode to the lower end of the stairway and waited for the carriage to halt next to him. A soldier opened the door and the Lord held his hand up for his wife to lean on while she got out. Then he helped his daughter and escorted the women up the stairway until they reached the middle landing where Éomer stood.

“Welcome in Rohan, my Lord.” Éomer greeted formally and gave a little bow, first to the Prince, then to his family. “My Ladies. I hope you had a pleasant journey.”

“King Éomer, it is a pleasure to meet you again.” the Lord greeted with a bow of his own, a friendly smile on his face. “May I present to you my wife Elphiel and my daughter Lothíriel.”

Éomer nodded towards the two women. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my Ladies.”

The Lady of Dol Amroth was a small woman with light brown hair that was arranged in a tight bun, her features gentle and friendly and her smile sincere. Her daughter resembled her only slightly, she came more after her father with her dark hair and her strong, rather tall build. She smiled at the Rohirrim when he greeted her and curtseyed elegantly, but remained silent.

“Please, follow me to the Great Hall.” Éomer made a gesture towards Meduseld that rose at the end of the stairway. “There is a late lunch prepared for you. You are certainly hungry from the long journey.”

“Well, my King, you are right.” the Lord replied with a broad smile and walked next to the Rohirrim. “Riding with a party seems to be far more tiring than travelling with soldiers. We greatly appreciate a late lunch.”

“Aye, I have made the same experience.” Éomer admitted with a smile of his own. He guided his guests into the Great Hall and towards the tables where food and drink had been arranged for the arriving Lord and his family. They sat down with their host and began a satisfying lunch with friendly and light conversation.

“You have a beautiful kingdom, my Lord.” Lady Elphiel said with a smile while accepting another slice of bread. “Your people are very friendly and met us with great hospitality wherever we set up camp.”

“Thank you, Lady Elphiel.” Éomer replied and found himself smiling at the woman. She was charming with her open friendliness and her sincere smile. “Our country can be rough, we need to help each other in order to survive, therefore we value hospitality highly in Rohan.”

“We saw many of your horses during the journey.” the Lord added. “They are most magnificent creatures of great beauty and strength.”

Éomer inclined his head to acknowledge the compliment. “Thank you for your kind words, my Lord. The Rohirrim are proud of their horses, we live with and for them.”

“I would like to see your stables, if you allow, my King.” Prince Imrahil's eyes shone with enthusiasm. Éomer could see the warrior loved horses as much as he did and he was always glad to find a kindred spirit.

“We can go there this afternoon, if you like, my Lord.” Éomer offered and had to smile at the pleased expression in the other man's face.

“I would love to, King Éomer.”

“I would like to join you.” the young Lady Lothíriel said with a surprisingly dark voice. Éomer looked at her, it was the first time she joined the conversation. He found her gaze directed at him, intense and intentional. “I love horses, and the possibility to see Rohan's famous stables is rare.”

“Well, my Lady, of course you may join us.” Éomer answered her and felt an unpleasant prickle run down his back at her gaze. This woman was not as timid and naïve as she appeared to be at the first glance, he thought.

She smiled. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“My daughter has a weak spot for horses.” Prince Imrahil explained with the proud smile of a father. “My wife always says that she inherited that from me.”

“She did not inherit it from me.” Lady Elphiel replied with a chuckle. “I like horses, but it is enough for me to watch their beauty from afar. They are so much taller and stronger than I am, I find that quite intimidating.”

“Most horses are very kind and peaceful creatures, my Lady.” Éomer tried to reassure her. “They are not dangerous.”

“I think they feel that I am not comfortable with them.” the Lady said with a friendly smile. “It is better for all of us if I do not try to become a passionate rider. I will leave that to my husband and my daughter.”

“That is a wise decision, my dear.” the Lord answered with an amused grin that told Éomer it was not the first time they had this conversation. “You are more skilled at chess than we are, tough.”

“Do you play chess, my King?” the Lady enquired with sincere curiosity.

“Aye, my Lady.” Éomer replied politely. “My uncle taught my cousin, my sister and me how to play. He always said that it was an excellent way to train the strategic abilities a leader needs to have.”

“Those are wise words.” the Lady admitted. “I taught Lothíriel to play when she was still a child. Why do you not play a game with my daughter?”

Éomer knew he could not refuse without being impolite, so he nodded and looked at Lady Lothíriel. “Well, my Lady, will you do me the honour of playing a round of chess with me?”

“Of course, my Lord.” the young Lady agreed with a smile before she got up and followed him to the chess table. “May the better one win.”

In the course of the game, Éomer realised he had a very skilled opponent in the young Lady. Her mind was quick and she planned ahead, predicting most of his moves long before he made them. After an intense game, he won, although it had been a close call.

“Well, my Lord, you decided this game for you.” the Lady acknowledge with a respectful nod. “I hope you will give me the opportunity for a revenge.”

“Of course, my Lady.” Éomer could not help to feel as if she was trying to gain his attention. He wondered if she knew that he was bonded because he had the distinct impression that she was making advances on him.

“I will change into more appropriate clothing for the visit to the stables.” the young Lady said and smiled, her intense gaze directed at Éomer. “Excuse me, my Lord. I will return shortly.”

She inclined her head and walked over to her mother. Éomer took a deep, calming breath and looked at the Lady's retreating form with a frown. This would become a very demanding visit.

***

It was bliss to see the shapes of Edoras in the distance, a dark silhouette against the clear morning sky. Haldir sat up straighter in Merod's saddle and felt the energy return to him. The prospect of seeing Éomer within the next two hours made him smile and filled him with pleasant anticipation. They had been parted for about three weeks now and Haldir looked forward to spending some hours alone with his bondmate in their chambers, away from the world.

“Edoras is close, men.” Haldir said loudly to be heard by all men. “When we reach the city, you are dismissed for the day. Enjoy the free time with your families.”

A cheer went through the Riders and Haldir smiled slightly. He knew his men felt the same way he did, and even though their campaign had been successful, it had also been long and tiring. Everybody had earned some hours of peace and relaxation in the comfort of their homes. They had spent the past days riding from Minas Tirith back to Edoras. At the White City, they had split from the Gondorian and Lórien forces after a rich feast and a decent night's sleep. The united forces of Rohan, Gondor and Lórien had ventured far into the south under the leadership of Estel, Rúmil and Haldir, and they had encountered and defeated far more Orcs and Uruk-Hai than they had even expected to find. Sauron might be defeated, but the evil he had reared in Mordor still dwelt in the dark mountains and the caves of that country. When they had left, all leaders had been aware that is had not been the last campaign against the dark creatures. Their threat had been cut down, but not eliminated. It was just a matter of time until they had to ride again.

The gates of the city appeared in front of them and Haldir rode through first, knowing most of his men would take the same path up to the stables at the courtyard. He dismounted when he had reached the courtyard at the foot of Meduseld and took care of Merod before he gathered his things and walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. The guards at the entrance bowed respectfully and greeted him when he passed them and he nodded to them in return. He crossed the hall which lay mostly empty and entered Éomer's study at the back of the building. Nobody was in, so he made his way to their common chambers. Even before he entered, he could hear that the rooms were empty as well and he wondered where his bondmate was. Maybe something had happened and he had left Meduseld, come to think about it, Háma had not been anywhere in sight either and as chief of the royal guards it was his duty to accompany his King.

Haldir crossed the main room and put his things down against the wall. He needed a bath; he was covered in dust from the long ride, his hair felt filthy and his clothes needed to be changed. He rang for a servant and ordered the bathtub to be filled. Only minutes later, the young servant maiden Dúnwyn appeared with the boys who carried the water buckets. She brought soap and cloths with her and announced the bath ready before she curtseyed and hurried out. Some things took a long time to change, Haldir thought with a sigh and watched the door close. He removed his armour and put it carefully aside to maintain and clean it later, then he undressed and opened the warrior braids that had held back his hair during the campaign. When he let himself sink into the hot water, a pleased sigh escaped him and he smiled. He felt ten times better after having washed his hair and rubbed the dirt off his skin. It was only a pity that Éomer was not there to share the bath with him, he mused while he cleansed.

When he had finished his bath and dried off, he dressed in fresh clothes and retreated with a book to the bench that stood in the sun at the window. It felt good to be clean again, to relax and enjoy the sun while it dried his hair. He knew there were things that needed to be done, like cleaning his armour and his weapons, tasks that he still insisted to perform himself, even though he knew it was normally a squire's duty. But right now, he took the luxury to enjoy the peaceful remoteness of his chambers before heading back into the life at Edoras.

It was early afternoon when Haldir emerged from his chambers, hair neatly braided, carrying his swords and his dagger to bring them to the smithy. He was about to cross the Great Hall when his hearing picked up on the steps of a group of people coming up the stairs to Meduseld. Seconds later, he saw Éomer enter in the company of a tall Man enter who he identified immediately as Lord Imrahil. That explained Éomer's absence. Haldir had not known that the Prince of Dol Amroth still dwelt in Edoras, he had expected the visit to be of a rather short and official nature. He knew the Man from several meetings and respected and even liked him, so it was not exactly an unpleasant surprise, even though it meant his desire for some undisturbed hours with Éomer was unlikely to be fulfilled anytime soon.

The two Men were engaged in an lively conversation about horses, as far as Haldir could understand from the words he picked up, and they did not notice him at first.

“Greetings, my Lords.” Haldir said to gain their attention.

“Haldir!” Éomer stopped dead in his tracks and looked up and Haldir saw surprise and sincere joy cross his features when he noticed the Elf. “You returned!”

“Aye, this morning.”

Lord Imrahil seemed to be as surprised as his host, but he quickly regained his composure and walked over to the Elf with a broad smile on his face. “Master Haldir, what a pleasure to meet you again.”

Haldir returned the smile and bowed in greeting. “Lord Imrahil, the pleasure is mine. I had expected to be gone too long to meet you upon my return, so this is a very pleasant surprise.”

“Rohan is a fascinating country, my Lord, so it happened that we stayed longer than was originally planned, but we will be on our way by noon tomorrow.” the Prince explained. “It will be of great advantage to both of our kingdoms to be allied in war and peace. I just admired Rohan's finest horses in the planes of the Westfold, and I have to admit that they are impressive.”

“Aye, they are.” Haldir agreed and smiled at the sincere elation of the Man. He had felt the same when he had first visited the Westfold with its many homesteads, so Haldir understood the feeling.

“I heard you were on campaign with Gondor and Lothlórien.” Lord Imrahil said with the interest of a fellow warrior. “How did it go?”

“We had several encounters with hordes of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. There is far more evil left over in the darkness of Mordor then we expected.” Haldir looked at his bondmate. “We lost some men, but they were few.”

Éomer's face was covered by a shadow of grief. Haldir understood the reaction, he had been in the same position often enough in his long life. It was hard for every leader to accept that he could not bring back all his men, and even though he had not been part of the campaign, the Éomer still regarded the men as his responsibility.

“How many?” the Man asked and Haldir understood his need to know.

“Eighteen.” the Elf replied. Compared to the number of Rohirrim who had been part of the campaign, their losses had been minor, but it still pained Haldir that he had lost any at all. It was part of a warrior's life, but he had never grown used to it.

“Gondor and Lórien?”

“About the same, Gondor lost some more.” Haldir informed them. “Considering the number of Orcs we defeated, our losses were small. But this will not be the last time we will have to ride to our defence against Mordor.”

Lord Imrahil nodded thoughtfully. “The dark Lord's rule was long. It could not have been expected to erase all traits of his presence in one battle.”

“Aye, it was reasonable to suppose that there would be a remnants of his reign to be fought even after his defeat.” Éomer agreed with the other Man. “We have to be patient and persistent, then we will be able to avert the threat.”

“The worst was overcome with his defeat.” Haldir said firmly. “We will destroy his creatures as well.”

Éomer was about to reply when the voice of a woman interrupted their conversation. “Father, Lord Éomer, you are back.”

Haldir saw a young woman appear in the entrance of the hall. She smiled and walked over to them and he watched her come close to Éomer, setting he hand on his arm in a gesture that bordered on possessive. Éomer discreetly took a step to the side and broke the contact. Haldir frowned, but before he could say anything, Lord Imrahil addressed him.

“Master Haldir, may I present to you my daughter Lothíriel.” the Prince said with a gesture towards the young woman. She bore obvious resemblance to her father, from her hair colour to the features of her face, but she still had the graceful elegance of a woman.

She looked at him with an open gaze and curtseyed. “My Lord, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“My Lady.” Haldir greeted her with a slight bow and could not help to notice that she had stepped close to his bondmate again. He looked to Éomer and saw him suppress a mixture of annoyance and resignation in his features.

“We will have a farewell dinner tonight.” he Man informed him. “Certainly you want to join us.”

“We will depart tomorrow to ride on to Minas Tirith.” the Prince added and smiled. “We have been your guests longer than was planned anyway, it it time we leave you to your duties again.”

“It was a pleasure, my Lord.” the Rohirrim replied with a polite smile, pointedly not looking at the young woman by his side who seemed to be glued to his every word.

“Aye, of course I will join.” Haldir declared and forced himself not to glare openly at the Lady. “But if you excuse me now, I have to go to the smithy.”

“Of course, Lord Haldir.” the Prince nodded and pointed at the swords in the Elf's hand. “I understand the necessity to maintain your weapons. You just returned from campaign, you probably have not even had the time to eat.”

Haldir nodded. “I allowed myself the luxury, my Lord. But as any warrior understands, the maintenance of your weapons is very important and should not be delayed.”

“Aye, right you are.” Lord Imrahil agreed. “Do not let us keep you, my Lord.”

“We will meet tonight, my Lord. My Lady.” With a last glance at his bondmate, Haldir continued his way to the smithy. There was no opportunity to speak with Éomer alone right now, he would try later.

***

Éomer watched his bondmate leave and wondered how he would react once they were alone. Of course Haldir had noticed Lady Lothíriel's touches and looks, and Éomer had read in the Elf's gaze that he had been annoyed. He wanted to talk to him, but it became evening before he saw the Elf again. The whole afternoon had been filled with Lord Imrahil who had a great interest in acquiring some of Rohan's horses before he left for Minas Tirith and Éomer had to concentrate on the negotiations. They parted after several hours to get ready for the farewell dinner, but when he entered their chambers, Haldir was not there. Éomer changed into more festive garments and left for the Great Hall.

When he entered, his attention was immediately caught by his bondmate who stood with Erkenbrand near the fireplace and was obviously engaged in a serious conversation. Éomer stopped in the doorway and watched the Elf for a moment. He had changed as well to be appropriately dressed for the occasion, but Éomer knew the Elf well enough to notice he had taken special care with his appearance. He had chosen a tunic that underlined his ethereal Elven beauty in form and colour and his hair was freshly combed to shine in all its silvery magnificence. He wore a belt of Rohirrim tradition and his Rohirrm cloak that was carefully embroidered and enforced his high standing within Rohan's hierarchy. But what stood out most was his silver wedding pendant that he had placed pointedly over tunic and cloak and marked his connection to Éomer who had himself decided to show his pendant distinctly. He knew he and Haldir would be sitting next to each other at the head of the table during dinner and he hoped that Lady Lothíriel would pick up on the remarkable pieces of jewellery and the connection it signified. She needed to understand that he was not going to marry her.

Haldir seemed to realised that he was being watched and looked up. He caught Éomer's gaze and smiled while he obviously took in his appearance and their similar choices to dress. He said something to Erkenbrand and then he came over to where Éomer stood, a smirk on his lips.

“You look good, meleth.” he said quietly and Éomer was relieved to realise that Haldir obviously had not mistaken the young Lady's affection for mutual.

“Welcome back, melamin.” Éomer replied, deliberately using Sindarin to address his bondmate. “I am sorry for the inconvenience this afternoon.”

Haldir shook his head slightly. “It was not your doing, Éomer, and I know that.”

“I was worried.” the Man admitted and looked into his bondmate's eyes. “And I see you thought about it as well. It is interesting that our results are so similar.”

Haldir chuckled and Éomer took great pleasure in the little sound. He had missed the Elf more than he had even admitted to himself. “Aye, we both decided to demonstrate our connection, it seems.”

The Elf lifted a hand and fingered a strand of Éomer's loose hair. “We still have a little moment before dinner starts. Do you want me to braid your hair?”

Éomer felt a smile come to his lips at the prospect of feeling his bondmate's fingers in his hair. “Aye, melamin, I would love that.”

“Well then, follow me.” Haldir walked towards their chambers and made Éomer sit down on one of the chairs, then he took a comb and carefully braided the wild mane in the pattern of the Elven love braids. Éomer closed the eyes and enjoyed the presence of his bondmate, the occasional, but deliberate touch to the skin of his neck and shoulders and the soft pull of the braiding. He felt the calm and peace return to him with every touch. Once he noticed that Elf was finished, he caught Haldir's hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. The moment he felt the soft lips on his, responding in kind to his tender kiss, he wondered how he was supposed to let go of his Elf to return to the Hall for dinner. He desired to stay in their chambers and feel Haldir's skin on his, all over his body.

It was the firm knock on the door that answered his musing, before he heard Háma's voice say, “My Lords, the dinner is set to begin. Your presence is awaited.”

Haldir leaned back with a sigh. “What a pity that we cannot stay here.”

“I had the same thought just a few seconds ago.” Éomer agreed and watched how the Elf stood up and straightened his clothes.

“Well, we do not have the choice.” Haldir said with regret colouring his voice. He held up a hand to pull his bondmate up from the chair. “Let us go to our guests.”

“Aye.” Éomer let himself be pulled up and joined the Elf who left the chambers. Háma stood next to the door and preceded them to the hall to announce their arrival. They took their seats at the head of the table and opened the dinner. Lord Imrahil and his family sat next to them and conversation went on easily while they ate. Éomer was aware of the young Lady's flirtatious glances and her charming smiles directed at him and tried to politely pass over them. When Erkenbrand joined their conversation and redirected Lord Imrahil's and Lady Lothíriel's attention, Éomer let a gentle sigh escape him. The evening was very demanding, especially with the young Lady making advances on him while Haldir sat right next to him.

“She does not seem to understand that you are taken.” Haldir's voice was quiet, but he sounded angry and that made Éomer look at him closely. The Elf had not touched his food at all and watched the young Lady with a glare.

“I think she might not recognise our bond for what it is.” he agreed. “Or she does not want to admit that she understands and hides her knowledge very well indeed.”

“Whatever she thinks, I do not care. I will make her mother understand that she has to stop her obvious attempts to marry her daughter off to you.” His bondmate's voice was cold, but threatening nonetheless. “And the Lady has to cease making advances on you.”

“You are jealous.” Éomer said and his voice sounded nonplussed and a little amused. Haldir had a temper, even though most people were not aware of it because the Elf became quiet and reserved when he was angry, and they mistook him for serene. But Éomer knew him well enough to see his temper flare its cold flame.

“I admit I do not like her behaviour.” Haldir said, voice quiet and eyes burning a hole into the Lady's back when she turned to say something to Erkenbrand.

“That is one way to put it.” Éomer let his gaze stay on Haldir's face for a moment before he added earnestly, “You know her attempts are in vain and will always be.”

“It is not that I doubt you, Éomer, for I do not.” There was no doubt in his voice that he told the truth. “It is her way to touch you whenever she pleases that I dislike.”

Éomer sighed. He knew Haldir was very perceptive and Lady Lothriel did not seem to be able to keep her hands to herself. Over the whole time she had been at Edoras, Éomer had fought off her touches while trying not to be offensive. Her father was too important as an ally and he did not wish to strain the relations of Rohan and Belfalas because of the infatuation Lord Imrahil's daughter seemed to have for him. “I do not like it either, melamin, and I have been refusing her advances for the entire time of her stay.”

“I am aware that you are not returning her misled affection.” Haldir replied, voice so low he could not be overheard. “What I hate is that she treats you in public with the physical contact that I long to show you, and that I have longed for since our very first night, but yet I cannot afford to display due to my position in Rohan.”

Éomer's intense gaze was firmly fixed on him. These were things they had never spoken about before tonight. The Elf gave a little sigh and explained, “I am in a different position than a wife of yours would have been. I need to be respected by the Rohirrim as a person of my own, due to my skills as a warrior and due to my personality, if I am to lead their forces. I cannot undermine this image by showing my love for you with open touches in public. It would weaken your and my positions.”

Éomer was overwhelmed by Haldir's confession and it took him a moment to regain his composure. They had never talked about how they would behave in public, not before and not after the wedding, it had just happened. Éomer had never thought too much about the reasons why Haldir was always so affectionate with him in private and so controlled in public, he had simply assumed that the Elf was not comfortable with physically displaying his affection in front of other people. Haldir had been very reserved in public from the first moment of their acquaintance, so the Man had not expected that to change after their bonding, but now that he heard Haldir say those words, he felt vaguely ashamed for never asking the Elf if he was comfortable in Rohan. Of course he saw Haldir's point and understood his behaviour perfectly, he would have acted exactly the same way had it been him in the Elf's stead. To earn the respect of the Rohirrim people, to have the Riders follow his lead on campaign and to be accepted as Underking of Rohan, Haldir had needed to make the people see him for his worth. That would never have happened had they regarded him as their King's bed playmate.

“I understand that.” Éomer said after a moment, aware that the Elf had seen his thoughts reflected in his eyes. “I never thought about it. I am sorry.”

“I know you never realised.” Haldir said with a soft smile. “I did not want you to because I knew you would not want me to feel uncomfortable and you would feel guilty.”

Éomer took a breath to reply, but the Elf raised his hand to indicate that he was not finished. “It was my decision to live here with you, and I want to be part of the Rohirrim. I knew that was not going to happen within a few months, nor would it be easy, and I accepted that. Do not blame yourself for something that was not your place to decide.”

The Man nodded after a moment, he was not entirely happy with Haldir's words, but he knew he was right. “I will speak with Lady Lothíriel and her mother to clarify the situation.”

Haldir shook his head. “Nay, meleth, that is my task. You are my bondmate and therefore it is my place to show a potential rival the boundaries.”

“What do you plan to do?” Éomer looked at his bondmate with some curiosity in his eyes.

Haldir threw a glare in the direction of Lady Lothiriel who sat a few places down the hall. “I will have a conversation with her.”

For a moment, Éomer wanted to ask what the Elf planned to say, but then he decided that it was up to Haldir to mark his territory. He had no doubt that his bondmate would be very direct, but he knew well enough not to cause a diplomatic incident. Lady Lothíriel would not approach him again when Haldir was done with her, Éomer thought and suppressed a grin. It was a pity he would not hear that conversation, he liked it when his Elf became protective of him.

***

During dinner, Haldir watched how the young Lady wooed his bondmate with that charming smile of hers and he gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything. It was amazing how she did not realise that Éomer did not respond to her advances, that he, in fact, subtly retreated when she came too close, that he did not return her smiles and that he politely, but firmly blocked her attempts to flirt. If this had been going on during the entire two weeks the Lord of Dol Amroth and his family had been in Edoras, and Haldir did not doubt that it had, then it had been two very tiring weeks for his bondmate. It was time to put an end to this torture.

When the meal finished and entertainment that was planned for the evening began, Haldir left his seat at Éomer's right side and crossed the hall to where Lady Lothíriel talked with some Rohirrim women. He approached the group with a polite smile and greeted the women who he knew where the wife and the daughter of a landowner who lived nearby. After some polite conversation he excused himself and addressed the young Lady.

"May I have a word with you, Lady Lothíriel?" Haldir kept his gaze even and watched her face.

"Of course, my Lord." she replied with a polite smile, but he could see that he had taken her by surprise with his request.

Haldir led her away from the group of women to a less frequented part of the hall where they could still be seen, but not heard by the other attendants.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about, my Lord?" She looked at him with open curiosity and Haldir wondered if maybe she really did not understand the meaning of a bond.

"I wish to talk about your obvious interest in the King." he began and decided to observe how she would react.

She looked at him, but the expression in her eyes became guarded. "I do not understand how that is any of your concern, my Lord."

"What do you want, my Lady?" Haldir ignored her objection and looked at her with a pointed glance.

She measured him with a look of her own and Haldir knew she had picked up that there was something special about his relation to Éomer, even though she appeared not to know what it was. "My Lord, what is this questioning?"

"I wish to know what you hope to gain by making advances to a bonded man, Lady Lothíriel." Haldir watched her intensely, arms crossed in front of his chest, gaze fixed on her.

She held his gaze steadily and Haldir saw a strength of mind in her eyes that he respected, even though he did not like her behaviour. "He is a very attractive and strong man, as you probably know yourself, my Lord. It is only natural that I am interested in a marriage with him."

Haldir fought his temper at those words. It sounded as if Éomer was a piece of meat that she esteemed worthy her attention. She did not know the man behind the King, Haldir reminded himself. “King Éomer is taken, my Lady.”

“Is that so?” she asked with a tone in her voice that indicated that she did not believe him and did not really care.

“Aye. You will leave my bondmate alone, young Mistress.” Haldir said in the sharpest tone he could muster, emphasizing the word 'bondmate', glaring at her. “Understand that you are a guest in Rohan and behave as such.”

The young woman gave him a look that told him she did not accept his demand. Her jaw was set firmly when she replied, “I will approach King Éomer as I please. It is not your place to tell me off.”

“That is where you are wrong, young Lady.” Haldir looked her into the eyes, expression cold. “King Éomer and I are bonded in Rohirrim and Elven tradition. This equals marriage and means that there is nothing for you to gain here.”

She swallowed visibly, it was obvious she had not known that piece of information before, but she quickly regained her composure and adapted her strategy to the new situation. “I am certain the Rohirrim people prefer a proper queen at the side of their king instead of an Elven warrior who cannot give them an heir to the throne.”

“I have been the bondmate of King Éomer and his second in command for two years now, young Mistress. Be reassured that the Rohirrim people have grown accustomed to the situation.” he replied, his voice quiet, but sharp. “My standing with them is certainly far more secure than yours, Lady Lothíriel.”

The young woman lifted her chin in a demonstration of defiance. “The King can decide on his own what he wants. He may choose.”

“Well, my Lady,” Haldir replied in a tone that he would have used on a stubborn child, “he did that when he married me and decided to share his life with me. His heart and his hand are taken, young Mistress, you are a few years too late.”

Her breath hitched and she spoke with a voice that was a mixture of shock and incomprehension, “But you are both male. How can you be married to him? You cannot give him an heir, the line of the Kings will be broken.”

“That is none of your concern, Lady Lothíriel.” Haldir looked at her and saw that she became unsure about her standing. It was time to prove to her that she was fighting a lost battle. “A solution for this problem has been found a long time ago.”

"And what solution could there be for this impossible situation?" The young Lady held her head high and Haldir noticed her last attempts at defiant pride for what they were: desperate.

"It is still none of your concern, my Lady, but to satisfy your thirst of knowledge, I will tell you." Haldir made a short pause. "The second son of Lady Éowyn of Ithilien, King Éomer's sister, will be raised in Rohan by the King and I to be the heir to the throne."

The Lady remained silent and watched him as she tried to figure out if had told her the truth. Haldir held her gaze calmly, he knew he had won and she had just begun to realise it as well.

"The King has not responded to your gestures, you will have noticed that." Haldir decided to make his point very clear so there was no way the young Lady kept any hidden hope to gain Éomer's interest. "His heart belongs to me as mine belongs to him. We have already gone through fear, pain and despair together, young Lady, there is no possibility that you come between us."

The Lady still looked at him, but her gaze had changed. She stood tall before him, an aura of understanding around her that had replaced the defiant pride.

"It is not my intention to humiliate you, young Lady." Haldir said earnestly. "But you will certainly understand that I cannot accept anybody making advances on my bondmate."

She nodded slowly. "Aye, I understand that."

Haldir inclined his head to acknowledge her strength to admit her defeat. "My Lady, I hope you will cease you advances. I would certainly appreciate it, and so would King Éomer."

She looked at him for a while, then nodded firmly. "If you excuse me, my Lord, I need some time alone."

"My Lady." Haldir held her gaze and bowed slightly. He knew she recognised the gesture as a sign of respect for her understanding. It was not his intention to create bad blood between himself and the Lady, for he thought her young and inexperienced. She was still learning her way around the world. One wrong decision was no reason to hold a grudge that might impact both kingdoms at some point.

Haldir returned to the Great Hall, his gaze scanning the crowd for his bondmate. The evening was still young, the night had just begun, but Haldir felt the overwhelmingly strong urge to be alone with Éomer, to feel him, to mark him as his. He desired to take his Man, to feel his raw passion and to hear his voice when he reached climax. Haldir licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to rein in his emotions when he found Éomer who stood together with Prince Imrahil and Erkenbrand by the fireplace. The Rohirrim looked beautifully wild and untamed, his hair flying openly over his shoulders where the braids ended, the fire colouring it differently with every movement he made. Haldir felt his desire grow exponentially just watching his Man move while talking and he knew he had to find a way to be alone with him.

Haldir took a deep breath to regain his composure, then he slowly walked over to Éomer, Lord Imrahil and Erkenbrand. "My Lords, may I join you?"

"Ah, King Haldir." the Lord greeted him with a smile. "Of course you may. We were just talking about the campaign with Gondor and Lórien."

Haldir had to force himself to avert his gaze from his bondmate to the Prince. Éomer picked up on his mood immediately and kept his gaze fixed on the Elf, he knew something had happened. Haldir needed all of his self-control to follow the conversation and partake appropriately, and he was amazed that he managed not to look at his bondmate every other second. When the opportunity arose to retreat without being impolite or raising any suspicions, he took it immediately.

"May I borrow King Éomer for a while, my Lord?" Haldir asked politely and the Prince nodded.

"Certainly, my Lord. I need to look for my wife and my daughter anyway." The Prince excused himself with a quick bow and crossed the hall to where his wife was talking with a Rohirrim landlord and his wife. Éomer's gaze was still focussed on the Elf.

"What happened, love?" he asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

Haldir just looked at him and felt his desire rise its fiery head. "Follow me."

With those words, he turned and left for their chambers. He forced himself to keep his pace slow and even as not to attract unnecessary attention to their retreat. He could hear Éomer walk behind him, all his senses seemed to have sharpened and were focussed on the Man. When they reached the entrance to their chambers, he opened the door for his bondmate and let him in. Once the door had fallen closed behind them, he had Éomer pinned against the wall, lips on his, passionately kissing him.

After a moment of surprise, the Man wrapped his arms around Haldir's shoulders and pulled him even closer, returning the kiss with equal passion. It was their first moment alone after weeks of separation and on top of that, Haldir felt that his urge to mark Éomer had been multiplied by Lady Lothíriel's advances. He moved them sideward and pushed the Man against the door which gave a soft rattle at the sudden contact, then he slipped his thigh between his legs and put delicate pressure against his groin. Éomer moaned into the kiss and pressed forth against the teasing thigh, his hands forming fists in Haldir's hair.

The Elf let his hands travel over the body that was pressed against his, over the broad back to the hem of the tunic and then under the garment to touch skin. Éomer shuddered under his hands, breath quick and irregular, eyes closed and his hair tousled by Haldir's fingers. He was beautiful, the Elf thought, and he was his. His hands found the fastenings of Éomer's trousers and opened them skilfully to slip into the clothing and close around the growing erection. The Man moaned again, obviously trying to stifle it because of the people in the Hall. Haldir moved his hand while his lips travelled along Éomer's jaw to his neck and to the part of his shoulder that was exposed by the collar of the tunic. The garment was in the way, Haldir decided, and began to remove it with his free hand. Éomer helped him once he understood what the Elf was trying to achieve and only moments later it lay on the floor next to them.

Haldir let go of Éomer's erection to pull down his trousers when he let himself sink to his knees in front of the Man. He took the hard flesh in his mouth, wanting with every fibre of his being to reduce the Man to a state of mindless pleasure. When Éomer leaned with all his weight against the door for support, biting his lips hard to prevent his moans from escaping, Haldir let go of his erection, stood up and turned the Man until his hands lay flat against the wood and his backside presented itself beautifully to the Elf.

Haldir quickly pulled his own tunic over his head and let it fall carelessly to the ground somewhere close to Éomer's, then he removed his trousers. He wanted to feel the Man's skin on his when he joined with him, he wanted their connection to be on every level. With a few steps, Haldir walked over to their bed to grab the vial with oil that they kept in the little chest on the small table and then he was back with his lover, kissing his shoulder while he opened the vial. He applied some of the oil to his fingers before he let them find Éomer's entrance and moved teasingly around it to spread the fluid. Then he slipped one finger in, careful not to hurt the Man after three weeks of abstinence. Éomer pushed back against the intruding finger, silently asking for more, and Haldir was more than happy to grant him his wish. He added a second finger and shortly afterwards a third, stretching and preparing his bondmate for his erection. After some minutes, he pulled his fingers back, applied more oil to himself and settled at the welcoming entrance.

“Mine.” Haldir growled against the Man's neck, biting down onto the skin under his lips while he entered him, teasingly slow. Éomer pushed back onto him with a barely suppressed moan, eyes closed in pleasure and head thrown back to grant his bondmate better access to his neck, hands spread flat against the door and legs a step apart.

“Oh Gods, Haldir...” His voice was rough with passion and it made Haldir shiver with desire. It filled him with pride and the greatest pleasure to see how fiercely Man gave himself to him, open and trusting. He pulled back just to enter the Man again and Éomer moved with every thrust against the door, the only barrier between them and their celebrating guests outside in the Great Hall. Haldir knew his bondmate bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly and the possibility that somebody beyond the door might hear them fired the Elf's arousal even more. His pace quickened, they both knew this was not meant to last long. It was a first satisfaction of their desire, their need, with a lot more to follow once the evening was over and they could retreat to their chambers for the night.

Haldir let his hand grab the Man's erection and moved in sync to his thrusts, feeling Éomer writhe under him. Climax built fast for both of them, he could hear it in the quick breathing and the ragged sounds that came from deep within his bondmates's throat. When he felt completion hit, Haldir bit down on the flesh of Éomer's neck with a growl, tasting blood when his tongue touched the skin. He felt Éomer shudder under him, his semen covered his hand and all energy seemed to leave the Man's body. His legs buckled and it was only Haldir's supporting arm around his waist that kept him upright.

Éomer breathed hard, leaning onto the Elf for support, obviously fighting to regain enough strength to stand on his own legs. Haldir smiled behind him, filled with satisfaction that it had been him who had given Éomer so much pleasure that the Man had given up his control. They just stood there for minutes to regain their breath and strength, the Man leaning half against the door and half against the Elf behind him, Haldir pressed against Éomer's back, his softening erection still buried inside the Man.

“What happened out there?” Éomer asked after a while, his voice somewhat hoarse.

It took Haldir a moment to understand what he was talking about. “I had a confrontation with the young Lady and it was followed by the urge to mark you as mine.”

He heard Éomer chuckle. “A very convincing way to mark me.”

Haldir smiled against the skin of the Man's shoulder under his lips. “Well, I needed to feel you, and this seemed to be a very pleasurable possibility to do so.”

Éomer pushed away from the door and turned around to face his bondmate. His face was serious, eyes fixed on the Elf. “I am yours, Haldir, in body and soul. Never doubt that.”

Haldir felt overwhelmed at the deep honesty he saw in the Man's eyes and nodded slowly, needing a moment to regain his voice. “Amin mela lle, Éomer.”

The Man gave him a soft smile and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him in a warm and reassuring embrace. Haldir sighed softly and leaned in, feeling safe, his need to mark satisfied, his heart reassured.

They returned to the Great Hall and their guests some time later after quickly washing up and getting dressed. Haldir felt this deep connection sing between them and he wondered if it could be seen from the outside. He spotted Lady Lothíriel at the fireplace, sitting together with her mother, watching him and Éomer. He caught her gaze and she looked at him for a moment, then she slowly inclined her head. She could seen it, he realised, she knew something had happened between him and the Man that had reinforced their bond in a way that she could pick up on. And she seemed to respect it, her gaze earnest and reserved, stripped off the open flirtation he had seen on her all day. He returned her nod before he joined Éomer who talked with several landlords and Prince Imrahil.

The following day, at noon, Haldir stood next to his bondmate on the terrace of Meduseld and bid farewell to the Lord Imrahil and his family. They would travel on to Minas Tirith to meet with King Elessar before they returned to Dol Amroth. Lady Elphiel said her goodbye with a friendly but somewhat reserved smile, she had realised that her daughter was not going to marry the King of Rohan. She knew something had happened between Haldir and Lady Lothíriel that had changed her daughter's behaviour towards King Éomer. The Elf had heard the young Lady tell her mother, but she had kept silent about the content of their conversation.

The young Lady had behaved respectfully after that evening and Haldir had been surprised when she had come to sit with him at breakfast this morning and had begun a light conversation with him. She was an intelligent young woman with a strong mind, just as he had thought. Even though she still seemed to come to terms with their unpleasant conversation of last night, she obviously wished to overcome the underlying resentment that had lain between them the past day. She liked him somewhat, Haldir realised, and he returned the feeling. Even though they were both reserved around each other, there was a strange aura of mutual respect between them. Haldir suspected that they might even grow a friendship in the course of time, when they had left behind all traces of rivalry over Éomer.

The young Lady approached him and Éomer to bid farewell and bowed respectfully, her gaze wandering between them. Then she followed her mother down the stairway and entered the carriage that stood ready in the courtyard. Prince Imrahil shook hands with them, thanked them for their hospitality and expressed his pleasure about the treaty between Rohan and Belfalas that they had sealed. With a last friendly smile, he followed his family down the stairs and mounted his horse before he started down the courtyard and lead his party towards the city gates.

“What did you say to her, melamin?” Haldir heard his bondmate ask next to him, a surprised expression on his face. “She behaved like an entirely different person.”

Haldir shrugged. “We only had a conversation and I was very convincing.”

“Is that so.” Éomer said with a smirk but did not ask again. Instead, he turned to watch the party of the Prince leave through the city gates.

“You marked me quite prominently.” he heard the Man say quietly after some minutes. When Haldir turned to face him, he saw the smile on Éomer's lips at the same moment as the bright red bite mark on the side of his neck. It was only partly hidden by his tunic, the upper part was too high to be covered by the cloth.

Haldir chuckled. “I had a point to make.”

**********

/Year 3 of the Fourth Age/

***

The journey had been long and enduring, but when she saw Edoras spread along the hillside, Éowyn felt all the tiredness fall away from her and a smile came to her lips. She had never realised just how much she had missed the city and the lands of Rohan until now. She had always wanted to give birth to her child in this city under the watchful eyes and knowing hands of the chief healer Melanwyn who was the closest to a mother she had ever known.

While the White House of Emyn Arnen had become her new home, the wild hills of Rohan and the city of Edoras were where her origins lay. And to come back here to give birth to her second child was just what she wished. The thought of leaving her child in Rohan was made a little easier to bear when she thought that it would grow up in the same environment she had been raised in, with the wild freedom of the Rohirrim children and the love of her brother and Haldir to strengthen its back. A good life.

Éowyn let her horse take up pace and crossed the plane to the city gates. Faramir had wanted her to travel in a carriage, but she had vehemently objected to that idea. She was Rohirrim to the core and she would ride as long as she could hold the reins of a horse. She knew Faramir rode right behind her, Elboron in the saddle in front of him, the Gondorian soldiers accompanying them following his lead. She did not turn to see if they kept up. When she rode into the city, she was astonished to find the path adorned with colourful flower leaves, the houses embellished with bright ribbons and the people of Edoras lining the street all the way up to to Meduseld, greeting her with cheering and warm smiles. It nearly made her cry with joy, but she was certain her unstable pregnancy moods were also part of that sentiment.

She left her horse at the steps to Meduseld and walked up. Her brother stood at the middle landing and waited for her with a broad smile on his face. He looked good, wearing festive garments for her arrival, his silver wedding pendant the only jewellery. Haldir stood tall right next to him, his ethereal Elven beauty accented by a welcoming smile on his lips. He wore his wedding pendant openly with an easy grace that told her it had become a part of him.

“Welcome back, little sister.” Éomer said, a warm smile on his lips when she reached him. “You look amazing.”

That made her laugh, since she knew the size of her waist had increased visibly, and she stepped forwards and enjoyed his familiar embrace. “Thank you, my dear brother. ”

“I have never seen you so... voluminous.” he remarked and she gently boxed her fist against his upper arm when he released her.

“It is called pregnancy, you impolite person, and growing in size is part of it.”

Haldir stepped forwards and gave her this rare, true smile that let her know how much he cherished her. “I think you simply look marvellous and bright like the morning sun, my Lady.”

Éowyn smiled brightly at him and pulled him into an embrace which he returned after a second. She had realised over the time she had spent with Haldir that the Elf was in general not a very physical person. She had only seen him perform and welcome body contact with her brother, and that he welcomed her embrace let her know she had joined an exclusive circle of friends.

“Your bondmate has far better manners than you, dear brother.” she remarked chidingly when she stepped back.

Haldir smirked at her brother triumphantly. “I always tell you to be more considerate when ladies are around.”

“Was this amazing welcome your work?” Éowyn asked her brother with a nod towards the people in the streets.

“Oh, I did not do that. It was their own idea, they wanted to welcome you and your family appropriately.” he replied with a smile. “You will always be the Shield Maiden of Rohan, dear sister, and our people love you. This is their way to show you.”

Éowyn smiled and felt that she was close to tears again. Sometimes she was truly embarrassed by how emotional pregnancy made her. She turned to face the people of Edoras and gave a bow in their direction, the happy smile still on her face. The people cheered and Éowyn laughed happily at their open joy at her return. Then she saw Faramir reach the stairs, carrying Elboron in his arms. Once the boy had noticed his uncles, there was no way of holding him, though. He fidgeted on his father's arm until he was set onto the ground and then he ran over to Haldir whom he grown very fond of during their last visit.

“Hallir! Hallir!” the boy shouted with a large grin on his face and squeaked happily when he was lifted by the Elf.

“Well, be greeted, young Elboron.” Haldir said and smiled fondly at the little boy who could not even pronounce his name correctly. Elboron had his arms thrown around the Elf's neck and Éowyn watched with a content smile how Haldir returned the gesture and talked with her son. She had always known the reserved Elf would be great with children, but after having seen him with her son during her frequent visits to Edoras, she had been certain Haldir would be a great father for her second child. He opened up with children and seemed to understand them in a way she rarely saw in a male.

Éowyn watched her brother step up to Haldir to greet his nephew with a broad smile. Elboron grinned at him with the typical honest joy of a three-year-old and babbled about whatever was on his mind at the moment. She felt Faramir come up behind her and felt his hand on her waist.

“Let us go up into the hall.” he suggested.

“Aye, that is a good idea.” Éomer agreed and led the way up the remaining stairs. Haldir walked next to him, little Elboron sitting on his hip and still babbling on. When they entered the hall, Éowyn saw Melanwyn who came towards her.

“My Lady.” the healer greeted her with a warm smile. “It is a great pleasure to see that you arrived safely.”

“Be greeted, Melanwyn.” Éowny replied with a happy smile of her own and stepped up to embrace the healer. She was welcomed by an embrace from the old woman and she knew was in the best hands for her second delivery.

“How are you, my Lady?” the healer enquired when she pulled back, her gaze taking in her form and checking her for any symptoms that she felt unwell.

“I am fine, Melanwyn.” Éowyn answered with a broad smile. Some things just never changed, and the healer treating her with the worry of a mother was a constant in her life that she could always count on.

“We have some food and drink prepared for you.” she heard her brother say and looked at the table. Bread, cheese and meat were dished up, a bowl with fresh fruit and carafes with water and wine stood close by. “Come and sit down. I am certain the journey was long and tiring and you need something to regain your strength.”

Éowyn smiled to herself. It was endearing to see how worried Éomer was about her well-being, so she sat down at the table and was joined by her husband, her brother, Haldir and Melanwyn. Elboron seemed content to stay on the Elf's side of the table, sitting on his knees and focussing all his attention to whatever he was telling Haldir. Éowyn enjoyed luxury of relaxing in the circle of her family, feeling loved and cared for.

“How long will it be until birth?” her brother asked, curiosity in his eyes.

“About two months.” she replied, unconsciously letting her hand wander over the swell of her waist. “I wanted to travel while I was still able to ride.”

“You should have taken a carriage, Éowyn.” her brother said with a tone in his voice that was a mixture of annoyed and worried. Out of the corner of the eye, she saw her husband stifle a grin.

She forced herself to remain calm and sighed. “I know my body well enough to decide if I can ride or not, brother.”

“It was risky.” he insisted and she recognised the stubborn setting of his brows in a frown.

“No, it was not.” Éowyn answered back. “I have been riding until two months before the delivery during my first pregnancy and it did me no harm.”

“It is done now, there is no sense in discussing it.” Haldir intervened and regarded her and Éomer with a chiding gaze. “We should concentrate on the future, not the past.”

“Aye, Master Haldir is right.” Melanwyn agreed. “What needs to be done before the delivery is far more important.”

“There is not much left to do but to wait.” Éowyn said as a peace offer and smiled at her brother.

“I still need some herbs, but apart from that I am ready.” the healer informed them. “You are strong and healthy, my Lady, that is the best premise for a delivery without complications.”

“There is nothing to worry about.” Éowyn said and knew she was right. All three men watched her with unsettled gazes and she had to laugh. It was interesting how they could ride into battle without fear and then despair in the face of a pregnant woman who was about to deliver. She reassured them with Melanwyn's help and enjoyed their care. It felt good to be back in Rohan, she thought and leaned against Faramir who had wrapped an arm around her.

***

“You should not carry that.” Éomer said when he came into courtyard in front of the stables and saw his sister had lifted a water bowl to carry it to her horse. She still took care of her horse like she had done every day since her arrival over a month and a half ago, although she was very close to birth now. “Sit down, Éowyn, I will do that.”

With a heavy sigh that sounded more annoyed than exhausted, Éowyn turned towards him. “I am pregnant, dear brother, not injured. I can very well carry a bowl of water.”

Éomer thought about getting her the footstool that stood at the door of the stable and offer it to her. Her waist had grown even more and she looked great in a way only pregnant women did, but he could not help but worry. “But it might not be good for the child when you do too much.”

She snorted and made a motion with her hand as if she wanted to physically wipe away his argument. “It is not my first pregnancy, brother. I know very well what I can do and what I cannot.”

“But...”

“No 'buts', ” she said harshly, “I have taken care of my horse during my first pregnancy and I will do so during my second one. I am not going to sit in the Golden Hall the whole day and do nothing just to make you feel better.”

With those words she turned back to the stables, the bucket in her hand, and left him standing alone in the courtyard. Éomer felt slightly nonplussed while he stared after her. Some things never changed, and Éowyn's pigheadedness was one of them.

“Do not even try to convince her to do less.” He heard an amused and exasperated voice behind him. When he turned, he saw Faramir coming down the stairs from the Great Hall, a resigned smile on his lips. “It is of no use. Believe me, I tried for a long time.”

Éomer looked at him and shrugged. “Aye, I know it is of no use. It was worth a try, though.”

Faramir laughed. “Well, better to give up now before she screams at you to go and look for something occupy yourself with and leave her alone. Followed by a goblet crashing against the wall next to your head.”

Éomer raised his eyebrows in utter surprise. “She did that?”

“Well, she is not immune to shifts in mood. I was told that no pregnant woman is.” Faramir shrugged and grinned. “But I know she has a fantastic aim, so I am certain she threw the goblet next to me on purpose. If she really had wanted to hit me, she would have.”

Now the Rohirrim had to laugh as well. “How true. She got me more than once when we were children. I always hated her good aim.”

“It happened to me only that single time, and that was during her first pregnancy.” Faramir admitted. “And in retrospective, I think I overly annoyed her at that time with my exuberant care and worry. It was my first child as well.”

“I understand why you reacted that way. I think I am no different right now.” Éomer acknowledged after a moment.

“Nay, you are not. You behave the same way I did, and the only good advice I can give you is not to do so. She will not appreciate being fussed over.”

“Aye, so I have realised.” he sighed and shrugged with a grin. “I should have known that, I grew up with her after all.”

Faramir laughed. “If I managed to learn that after spending the first year with her, you truly should have been able to after a whole youth spent together.”

“I know.” Éomer said with a sigh. “But it is hard not to worry about her, even knowing she does not like it.”

“I understand that.” Éomer heard Faramir say and turned to look at the Gondorian. The expression on his face told him more about Faramir's feeling for his sister than any words could have.

“We love a difficult woman, my friend.” Éomer said with a sigh.

Faramir turned to look at him and nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Aye, we do. But we would not want her to be any different.”

“Certainly not.” The Rohirrim grinned. “Let us go back to the hall. Éowyn will not be pleased if she comes out and finds us talking about her.”

“We would be in deep trouble.” Faramir agreed and turned to follow the other man. They had reached the middle landing of the stairways when a scream came from the stables and made both men turn on their heels and run back down. Éomer was closely behind Faramir when they scurried through the doorway to find Éowyn hunched over, leaning heavily against a pillar, arms wrapped around her waist.

Faramir hurried to her side and put a supporting arm around her shoulders. “What happened?”

“I think time has come.” Éowyn said between two heavy breaths. After a moment, she straightened up slowly, leaning on her husband's arms, breath evening out.

Éomer stood in front of his sister and watched her with a deeply worried gaze. He had seldom felt this helpless, he had not the faintest idea what to do to help her.

“I am fine.” she said with a reassuring smile that was directed at both her husband and her brother. “It was only the first contraction, there is much time left until I will go in labour. I screamed because it surprised me.”

Éomer nodded slowly, he was not entirely convinced. It helped to see Éowyn start walking in the direction of the doorway, though. “Should we not carry you?”

She laughed at his suggestion and the reaction reassured him more than words because of its true ring. “I can still walk, brother, but thank you. In fact, I will be walking a lot in the hours to come. It is part of the preparations for delivery, so do not worry.”

“We will bring you to our chambers.” Faramir said resolutely and she nodded.

“Notify Melanwyn.” Éowyn said to her brother. “She knows what to do.”

Éomer nodded and asked Faramir, “Will you get along?”

The Gondorian nodded firmly. “Aye. I have done this before.”

“All right.” Éomer turned and left the stables. It took all his self-control not to run to the healer's herb kitchen and it felt like hours had passed when he bolted into the little house without paying any attention to matters of courtesy. Two women who worked as healers looked up in surprise and bowed when they recognised who had stormed their kitchen. Before he could say anything, Éomer saw the chief healer come through the door to the back room.

“What can I do for you, Master Éomer?”

“My sister. It is time.” He was aware that his words did not form coherent sentences, but Melanwyn understood anyway. She nodded to acknowledge that she had heard him, then she turned towards the two young women. “Get clean cloths, hot water and somebody go and tell Framred to come to the Lady's chambers with her equipment.”

The women nodded and hurried to follow the orders. Melanwyn put down what she had in her hands and walked around in the herb kitchen, collecting a thing here and there and gathering them in a leather bag. Éomer stood in the doorway and watched her, again not knowing what he should do to help. After a while, the old woman seemed to notice him standing around and turned to him. She looked at him for a moment, then she smiled as if she understood what he was thinking.

“There is nothing you can do, Master Éomer.” she said with a calm voice that was meant to reassure him. “You can only wait for your sister to complete delivery.”

He nodded, frowning, but did not say anything.

“I know you do not like to be out of control.” the healer continued while she packed up all the things she had gathered before. She took the bag and passed him on her way out of the herb kitchen and towards the Golden Hall. “But in this case, the best service you can do your sister is to remain calm and let nature run its course.”

Éomer walked with the healer until they reached the doorway of the chambers that Éowyn and Faramir had been given. When she entered, he followed her and saw his sister who was walking up and down the length of the room with Faramir by her side. Melanwyn set her bag down onto the table, opened it and began to put things up in a certain order.

“How long has it been since the first contraction, my Lady?”

“About fifteen minutes.” Éowyn replied and Éomer thought his sister sounded a little breathless.

“Any contractions since then?” the healer wanted to know while she indicated the arriving women where to put the water and cloths.

“Aye, one. A few minutes ago.”

“Well then,” Melanwyn said and looked at Éomer and Faramir, “my Lords, I have to ask you to leave the chambers. This is women's business.”

As if to prove her point, Éomer saw the midwife arrive, a leather bag over her shoulder. “Melanwyn, you called for me. It is time?”

“Framred, it is good you arrived.” the healer greeted the middle aged woman before she turned towards the men again. “My Lords.”

The determined tone of her voice told them both that there was no chance to talk her into staying. Éomer nodded and turned with one last glance at his sister. He smiled at her and was relieved to see her return it. Faramir gave her a gentle kiss and said something to her that made her laugh gently, then he followed the Rohirrim outside. Once they had left the chambers, Éomer stood in the corridor and felt lost. He looked over to Faramir who seemed to share this feeling.

“What do we do now?” the Rohirrim asked nonetheless. This was the second time Faramir witnessed the birth of a child, maybe he knew what to do.

The other man took a deep breath and let it escape slowly. “We wait.”

Éomer nodded, although he did not really like that answer. “How long will it be?”

“Last time I spent the whole night outside my own chambers.” Faramir said and looked over. “It took all my self-control not to bolt into the chambers after the first hour.”

“What happened?” Éomer heard a concerned voice ask and saw his bondmate arrive. Haldir had a puzzled frown on his forehead and looked at the waiting Men. “I heard something happened to Lady Éowyn.”

“Well, she went into labour.” Faramir answered and smirked. “In the stables.”

“Well, that is an anecdote to tell, is it not?” Haldir chuckled. “How long ago was that?”

“Not long. Some twenty minutes.” Éomer replied and looked at the Elf. Haldir seemed calmer than him and Faramir, but then, he was over four thousand years older than them.

“Well, we cannot do anything but wait, then.” the Elf remarked and joined them in front of the door.

“That is what I said.” Faramir agreed and they watched a young servant maiden slip into the chambers laden with clean cloths. She came back out after some minutes, now carrying two empty buckets in her hands. Over the next hour, the young maiden came and went again and again, always bringing something with her and carrying something else out. The three men stood in the corridor, walking up and down its length just to come back to the door. Time seemed to pass very slowly and Éomer understood what Faramir had meant when he had said he had needed all his self-control not to bolt through the door.

When he was about to start pacing again, a piercing scream came from the room beyond the door and Éomer stopped dead in his tracks. He felt fear wash over him even though his mind told him that it was normal for women to scream during delivery. Another loud scream echoed through the halls of Meduseld and Éomer tried hard not to flinch.

“Has it been like this the first time?” he asked and glanced at Faramir who was pacing up and down the hallway, just as he was himself.

The Gondorian looked at him, his face showing worry. “Aye. The midwife told me that the screaming is necessary for the mother to release the pain.”

Éomer nodded, even though those words did not help him to relax. The thought of his sister being in so much pain that she needed to cry out for relief was unsettling to him and left him with only deeper worry. He searched for Haldir with his eyes and saw that his usually calm and serene Elf had actually joined him and Faramir in pacing, even though his motions were far more controlled. But the action alone told Éomer that Haldir was not as calm as he wanted to appear.

As if he had felt his gaze, Haldir looked up and gave him an little smile before he came over. “Meleth?”

“I am worried.” Éomer heard himself say before he had even thought the words. Haldir put his hand on his arm and squeezed reassuringly.

“This is not the first birth I have witnessed.” the Elf said gently. “There is no indication anything is wrong, melamin.”

Just then another piercing scream came out of the room Éowyn lay in and this time Éomer could not help the flinch to show. Haldir's hand started a soothing caress on his arm. “Giving birth is painful, meleth, I have heard so from many women. But Éowyn is strong and healthy, she will be all right.”

The words did Éomer some good, even though he really did not want to hear any more about the pain his sister was in at the moment. He knew how dangerous childbirth could be, he had heard of many women who had died on the childbed and he did not even want to think about that possibility. One look at Faramir showed him the other man was worried, but not in fear, and it reassured him that everything was as it should be. Éomer kept on pacing, it somehow calmed him.

“This has been going on for hours.” he mumbled some time later, he could not say how much time had passed, though. But the light that came through the windows of the hall had started to fade from the afternoon sun into the grey of the dusk and was now replaced by the black darkness of the night, so it must have been several hours. The screams had ebbed away for a while and then had started anew. The absence of them had scared Éomer more than he cared to admit and he had been relieved to hear Éowyn again, since it meant she was alive.

He himself felt exhausted, even though he had only been pacing outside the room, he had not even done anything remotely tiring. Haldir and Faramir were next to him in the corridor and were walking up and down in the same manner he was. Then another scream echoed through Meduseld, this one higher and lighter, but nonetheless strong. A child's scream.

Éomer felt frozen in place, his heart skipping a beat and then picking up at double speed. The other two men in the corridor seemed to share his reaction, none of them moved, all three staring at the still closed door to Éowyn's room. For a moment, when nothing happened, Éomer felt the urge to bolt into the room, but Melanwyn had made it unmistakably clear that nobody was to enter without her permission.

After what felt like another hour, Melanwyn herself came out of the room and closed the door behind her. She looked exhausted, her hair was sweaty and in a total disarray, there was blood on her apron and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. But when she looked up, her eyes and her mouth smiled happily. “It is a boy. He and Lady Éowyn are in good health.”

An audible sigh of relief left Éomer's throat and he was not surprised to hear a similar sound from Haldir and Faramir. In the next moment, when realisation had finally hit, he felt a broad smile spread over his face and an overwhelming wave of joy washed over him. Without giving it any thought, Éomer stepped up to Haldir, whose for once unguarded expression bespoke the same astonished happiness he felt, and he pulled his Elf into his arms, lifted him off the ground and turned them around twice. Haldir let out a surprised sound before he wrapped his arms around his bondmate and laughed with him.

“We have a son.” Éomer mumbled into Haldir's neck, an overjoyed grin on his face.

“Aye, we do.” The Man saw his happiness reflected in the Elf's face and pulled him into a soft kiss before he set him back down onto the floor. Together, they walked over to the broadly grinning Faramir and the obviously amused healer.

“It was a hard birth, so I hope you will understand that I will allow only one visitor, and only for a moment.” Melanwyn said with a little nod towards the room. “The Lady needs rest more than anything else.”

Haldir nodded. “Of course we understand.”

“She is your wife, you should go.” Éomer said with a smile and indicated for Faramir to go in. The Man gave him a grateful smile and walked to the door. Although he craved to see his sister and make sure that she was all right, Éomer knew that she most likely desired to see her husband, the father of her child.

“Come back to visit her in the morning. She will be much better by then.” The healer gave them a gentle smile, but let no doubt arise that nobody was welcome in these chambers before morning. Éomer nodded, he respected her judgement for she had helped more women to bear their children than Éomer could count. He watched Melanwyn follow the Faramir into the room, but not before she had given the Rohirrim a warm smile and a respectful nod. She understood.

***

Éowyn lay in the broad bed on which the women had just put fresh linens. She was tired, but she smiled happily at the little bundle in her arms. She noticed Faramir enter the room and walk up to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand coming up to caress her sweaty hair.

“How do you feel, my love?” he asked and when she looked up, she saw his eyes were shiny.

“I am fine.” she replied, even though she still felt the pounding of the pain all over her body. “Very tired, but also very happy.”

For a moment, Éowyn marvelled at how wonderfully she had managed to repress the memory of the strain of her first childbirth, but when she looked at her little son in her arms, she knew he was worth every pain.

Faramir kissed her forehead, then he gently caressed his son's tiny head. “He is beautiful.”

“Aye, he is.” Éowyn smiled up at her husband. “Where are my brother and Haldir?”

“You were allowed to have but one visitor and they wanted me to go to you.” Faramir told her and she felt a wave of affection for the two men wash over her. She knew they had to burn with the wish to see her and her son, but they had put her needs first. She had wanted to see Faramir so badly once she had recovered enough from the strain to be able to think again. Éomer and Haldir had known that, she was certain, and they had acted in her best interest. She felt tears sting in her eyes.

“Do they know?”

“Aye, healer Melanwyn told us you had a son and both of you were all right.” her husband said quietly, his gaze focussed on the little boy in her arms.

“How did they react?”

“Your brother embraced and kissed Haldir right there in the corridor.” Faramir said with a warm smile. “I am certain they were both overjoyed with the news, my love.”

“That is good.” Éowyn felt overwhelmed by exhaustion, but she forced herself to look at her husband. His eyes were gentle and he smiled down at her with all his love written on his face. It was balm for her soul and made her return his smile.

“Do you know what name you want to give him?” Faramir asked gently and she could feel him caress her forehead.

“Aye, I thought about that for some time now.” she replied and smiled down at the little boy in her arms. He was so small, his skin still red from the strain of birth, but his hunger was obvious in the way he fiercely drank from her breast. “I thought about 'Elfwine' for a boy.”

“Elfwine.” Faramir said as if trying the feel of the name on his tongue. “'Friend of the Elves'. A beautiful name and a very good choice, I think.”

He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. “Do you know how happy you will make Haldir with this gesture? And Éomer, for that matter?”

Éowyn closed her eyes, taking pleasure and comfort in her husband's words and touch. “You do not resent me for promising our son to Rohan?”

“Nay, my love.” Faramir said sincerely, took her face in both hands and made her look into his eyes. “I might be sad that I cannot see our son grow up, but I knew about this even before I married you. I was aware of your love and loyalty to Rohan all along, and it is one of the traits I love you for. Your strength is your love for your family, and I know leaving our son in Rohan is as hard for you as it is for me.”

She knew there were tears in her eyes, those tears she could usually control, but the strain of the birth had severely weakened her grip on her emotions. Faramir saw it and kissed her lips gently, then caressed the little face of his son with his hand. “You have done the right thing, my love, and I will support you every step of this hard way. But for now, think of the time you will spend in Rohan and see our son grow, not of the time when you have to leave him. It lies in your nature to think positively.”

She had to chuckle at his words, although the sound was weak due to her exhaustion. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Faramir.”

“You know I love you, Éowyn.” His steady, calm voice reassured her profoundly.

She saw Melanwyn come over, a gentle, but resolute smile on her lips. “I have to ask you to leave your wife so she can rest, my Lord.”

Faramir nodded and Éowyn felt him caress her face again before he got up from the bedside. “I will come and see you later, my love. Rest now, you need it.”

She smiled and watched him leave the room with a last glance back at her and their child before he disappeared through the door. Melanwyn came to her and gently lifted Elfwine out of her arms. “He has finished, my Lady, and is asleep now. I will take care of him, so do not worry and allow your body to rest. The fastest way to heal is to sleep.”

Éowyn knew the healer was right and finally allowed herself to drift off into the long desired sleep.

***

It was around noon that Haldir heard steps approach his study and he could distinguish them as Faramir's. Shortly afterwards the knock he had anticipated rang on the wood. “Come in.”

The Man entered with a smile on his lips. “Greetings, Master Haldir.”

Haldir nodded. “Greetings, my Lord. What can I do for you?”

“My wife woke up and she asked for you and her brother to come by and visit her and our little boy.” Faramir said with a proud smile.

“I would be more than happy to comply.” Haldir replied and felt a happy smile come to his lips. He got up from behind his desk and walked over to Faramir. He craved to see the little boy who was going to be raised as his and Éomer's son. He wondered what it felt like to look at a child, knowing it would be the light of his life, his son.

“Will Éomer be there?”

“I wanted to ask him on our way back.” Faramir said while they left the room and walked over to the chamber that served as Éomer's study. The Man knocked and entered when he heard Éomer answer. Haldir followed him into the well-lit room with the large windows that were very similar to his own study. He listened to Faramir and Éomer talk, then the Rohirrim got up with a broad smile full of anticipation on his lips. Together, they walked through the corridors until they reached the door to Éowyn's and Faramir's chambers. The Gondorian knocked before he opened the door and let the two other men in. Haldir saw Lady Éowyn sit upright in the bed, the covers pulled up to her waist, holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at the sound of the door and smiled when she recognised her visitors.

“Brother, Haldir, it is good to see you.” she greeted them friendly.

“How are you, little one?” Éomer asked with a teasing smile.

“We are fine.” Éowyn replied and smiled down at the child in her arms before she looked up to her visitors with a sincere expression on her face. “Thank you yesterday. For offering the one visit Melanwyn had allowed to Faramir.”

“It was what you needed, Éowyn.” Éomer said with a smile, but Haldir could see that he felt embarrassed that she had felt the need to thank him. “It was never a question.”

She nodded with a smirk that told Haldir she had noticed as well how her brother felt and she changed the topic. “Do you want to hold him?”

Her brother nodded slowly, as if he was not certain he would do it right. “I would love to.”

“Come here.” Éowyn said and patted the bed next to her. Éomer sat down and Haldir watched her gently hand him the little bundle that was their son as well. His bondmate looked a little bit awkward at first, then he smiled down at the child in his arms with so much affection that Haldir shivered. Éomer was beautiful with their son in his arms, it was a picture Haldir knew he would never forget.

“Haldir,” he heard Éowyn say and looked up from the little boy in his bondmate's arms to the woman in the bed who gently smiled at him. “Take him into your arms.”

Haldir hesitated for a moment, but she nodded reassuringly. Éomer smiled at him and Haldir sat down on the edge of the bed next to the Man who carefully lifted the little child from his arms into Haldir's. He felt the light weight of the little boy against his chest and looked down into the face of his son. The child smiled at him and made soft content noises, moving slightly, one tiny hand making a grabbing motion. Haldir held the fingers of his free hand between the tiny fingers and they gripped, too small to even reach around one of his fingers. Haldir felt a wave of overwhelming love sweep over him, his eyes filled with tears and he knew he smiled broadly. He began to talk to the little boy in a very gentle voice, saying tender words in Sindarin that he remembered his mother saying to him. The boy was completely absorbed in playing with his finger and made happy little noises.

“What is his name?” Éomer asked gently.

“Elfwine.” Éowyn replied and Haldir looked up to her, surprise in his face. 'Elf friend'. It was a gesture, he understood that immediately, and he had to swallow against the lump in his throat. She had been watching him hold her son and smiled at him with an aura of sad happiness around her that made him understand the meaning of her gift. She gave her child to Éomer and him, to Rohan, although she loved her son deeply and wanted nothing more than to keep him close. When he looked at the boy in his arms again, Haldir understood what it must mean to her to give him away. He already loved the little one, and he had just known him for an hour. He knew he could not fathom the depth of her feelings.

“Elfwine.” Haldir heard his bondmate say with a voice that was rough with emotion. “Thank you, Éowyn. Thank you so much.”

***

Éowyn sat at the window and enjoyed the early morning with the first warming rays of the sun touching her face and caressing Elfwine's skin. She smiled at him and felt this immense love wash over her. Her son was well and developed just as he should, even though he was smaller than Elboron had been at the age of three months. He had gained some weight, though, ate a lot and Melanwyn had reassured her just this morning that everything was fine. A faint knock on the door made Éowyn look up.

“Come in.” she said quietly as not to wake her little son. After a moment, she could see her brother and Haldir enter, both wearing this happy little smile she had realised always appeared on their faces when they saw Elfwine.

“Good morning, little one.” Éomer said quietly and she had to smile at it, thinking he still called her thus even though she had given birth to her second child.

“Good morning, Éowyn.” Haldir walked over and sat down on the chair next to her. “How are you and little Elf today?”

“We are both well.” She smiled at him and felt a mixture of happiness and sadness when she saw him look at her son with so much love and tenderness that she was reminded she would leave Elfwine behind soon. He would have a good life in Rohan, she knew that, and a family who loved and supported him on every step of his way. Still, it pained her to not be there to see him grow.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and concentrated on the present. “Melanwyn came this morning and she told me everything is just as it is supposed to be.”

“That is good to hear.” her brother said and she could hear sincere relief in his voice. He came over and sat down on the armrest of Haldir's chair, and Éowyn smiled when she saw Haldir sneak his arm around her brother's waist. She was well aware that both men showed close to no signs of affection in public and that they did it with her around was a sign of trust.

“A messenger arrived this morning.” Haldir told her with a little smile. “Faramir will leave for Rohan within the next few days. He should be in Edoras before the end of the week.”

“That is fantastic!” Éowyn felt a happy smile spread on her face. Faramir had left Edoras two weeks after Elfwine's birth to return to Ithilien and fulfil his duty as Prince. He would return for the festivities that were planned for the birth of Rohan's heir at the end of the week. Now that the boy was three months old and had gained some strength, he would be presented as the heir of the throne to the people of Rohan in the traditional ritual of their ancestors. But before that could happen, he had to be officially adopted by the Kings of Rohan, Éomer and Haldir. The ceremony would be held in a small circle of the most important people of the kingdom and Gandalf was to perform it.

“Where is Elboron?” Haldir asked after a moment.

Éowyn threw a gaze towards her bed and smiled. “He is sleeping under my blankets over in the bed. He was awake very early today and now he seems to have used up his first bolt of energy.”

Éomer grinned. “He is very active, I have to admit that.”

Éowyn chuckled. “Aye, he is. It is good he has taken such a liking to you, Haldir. It gives me the time to take care of Elfwine while he is occupied with you.”

“I have noticed he seems to have grown fond of me.” the Elf replied and she could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Whenever I wish to find him, I look for you.” Éowyn told him and caressed little Elfwine's cheek. He slept on, completely uncaring for the conversation going on around him.

“Well, once Faramir arrives, I will have some free time.” Haldir smiled. “Elboron is looking forward to seeing his father again, he talks about it all the time.”

“Aye, I know.” She had listened to her son's excited babbling about his father several times in the past days.

“Our guests will arrive within the next days.” her brother let her know. “We hoped you would like to be at our side for the official welcome.”

“Of course.” She agreed and smiled at her brother and his bondmate. She understood that both of them wanted her to know that they saw her as part of the ceremonial entourage, that they understood that it was only thanks to her that Rohan had an heir at all. At the end of the week, she would officially hand over Elfwine to be the son of her brother and Haldir, to take his position as the heir of Rohan's throne. At this thought, she was deeply torn between her sense of duty, her loyalty to Rohan, the pride of a mother and the intense sadness that came with the loss of her son.

***

Noon had passed when they finally reached the city gate of Edoras. The journey had not been that long, but Aragorn did not like to travel while Arwen was pregnant. She had insisted on riding her own horse and he had set a pace slower than when he rode alone. He knew it was pointless to try to change her mind if Arwen had decided on something, so he had submitted to her wish, but insisted she took breaks every few hours. It had prolonged the journey of their party for about a day, but if that meant Arwen and their unborn child were well, he would not have it differently. It was only the importance of the invitation that had made him take the risks a journey would mean at all. Rohan would receive its heir to the throne, the little son of Lady Éowyn would be adopted by the rightful Kings of Rohan and then introduced to the people of the kingdom. As the King and Queen of Gondor as well as friends of the family, Aragorn and Arwen had been invited to the ceremonies.

“You see, melamin, it was not as dangerous as you thought.” he heard his wife say next to him. He turned to look at her and saw a teasing smile ghost over her lips.

“But it could have been.” Aragorn replied and hid a smile of his own. He loved the little banter between them.

“I am still able to defend myself, Estel.” she remarked, her tone a little chiding. “I am only in the third month of my pregnancy.”

He had to admit that it was not possible to see her condition. Arwen's waist did not betray anything yet, she still had a flat stomach and her body was as slim as it had always been. He could not help his desire to treat her with special care, though, since she had told him about their child about two weeks ago.

“I wish to avoid any situation where you might have to fight.” Aragorn said with a gentle voice to let her know he was only concerned. “I cannot help the desire to protect you and our child.”

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. “I know, Estel, I know.”

Aragorn wanted to reply, but they had arrived at the bottom landing of stairway that led to Meduseld. King Éomer and King Haldir awaited them on the middle landing, Lady Éowyn stood right next to them. Aragorn dismounted and went over to her wife, offered her his hand when she slipped off her horse and led her up the stairs.

“Welcome to Edoras, King Elessar and Queen Arwen.” Éomer greeted them formally but with a pleased smile on his face.

Haldir walked up to Arwen and welcomed her with a cordial embrace. “Arwen, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

She smiled happily and returned the embrace. “Haldir, my friend, it has been too long since our last meeting.”

Aragorn followed his wife and greeted his old friend. Arwen was talking to Lady Éowyn and her brother when he and Haldir joined them. Together, they walked up the remaining stairs to the Golden Hall where they were welcomed with a meal. It was several hours later that he and his wife retreated into the chambers they had been given for the duration of their visit.

Arwen walked over to the window that overlooked the wide planes of Rohan and smiled. “This country is beautiful. It has a wild charm that I have never seen in the woods.”

Aragorn smiled and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist an gently placing his hands on her stomach. “Aye, Rohan is beautiful.”

“Its people are friendly and open, they merit a secured succession of their throne.” his wife said quietly. “I am glad that will be achieved now. Also because I know it means happiness for Haldir and his bondmate.”

Aragorn nodded. “Lady Éowyn granted them a great gift.”

Arwen placed her hand over his on her stomach. “Aye, an enormous gift. I can only admire her strength.”

“Tomorrow will be the adoption ceremony.” Aragorn said pensively. “It will take all her discipline to go through with it.”

“Aye, for it means she officially hands over parentage to her brother and Haldir.” Arwen agreed and leaned back into her husband's embrace. “It is good that her husband will be there, for she needs all support she can get. I will see to her tomorrow.”

“That is a very good idea, melamin.” He understood that Faramir would not be feeling any better than his wife and Arwen's calm nature would mean valuable support. Aragorn remained behind his wife and watched the landscape in comfortable silence with her pressed against him, their unborn child under their entwined hands.

The next morning saw the adopting ceremony of Elfwine of Ithilien to become Elfwine of Rohan, the son of Éomer and Haldir of Rohan. Aragorn looked around the exclusive guests of the ceremony. There were members of Éomer's and Haldir's families, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, several important members of Rohan's society and friends of the family. Gandalf stood at the head of the Golden Hall, dressed in his meticulously white robes, ready to perform the ritual. Haldir and Éomer stood to his right, Faramir and Lady Éowyn, who carried her second son, to his left, in front of him was a high table with a pillow placed on top.

“Greetings to you, dear attendants of this ceremony.” Gandalf's voice echoed through the Golden Hall and left all guests in respectful silence. “Today, you are invited to witness the adoption of Elfwine of Ithilien into the royal house of Rohan.”

He looked at Lady Éowyn and nodded. “My Lady.”

She walked over to the table, stopped in front of it and settled the little boy on top. Then she said with a clear, firm voice, “I, Éowyn of Ithilien, hand over my son Elfwine to be the son of Éomer and Haldir of Rohon and to take his rightful place as the heir to the throne of Rohan.”

Then Faramir walked up to her and repeated the word in his own name and Éomer and Haldir bowed deeply to acknowledge their words. They stepped up to the other side of the table, then the Man spoke up. “I, Éomer of Rohan, accept the responsibility as father of Elfwine of Rohan. I promise to care for him to the best of my knowledge and belief until the day I die.”

Afterwards, Haldir repeated the same words, his voice strong and even, his posture straight and confident. “I, Haldir of Rohan, accept the responsibility as father of Elfwine of Rohan. I promise to care for him to the best of my knowledge and belief until the day I fade.”

Gandalf nodded to both parties. “I announce Elfwine of Ithilien to become Elfwine of Rohan, son of Éomer and Haldir of Rohan.”

He took the little boy from the table and turned to the men to his right. He bid them to approach and gently settled the child in their arms. There was an eerie silence in the Golden Hall, every attendant was caught in the magic of the moment.

Then Gandalf raised his voice again and broke the spell. “I declare the ceremony of adoption to be complete and rightful.”

The guests stood up and clapped their hands, smiles were visible on almost every face and an occasional cheering could be heard. Aragorn felt himself smile as well, he knew about the importance of this ceremony for his friends as well as for Rohan's future. He looked at the new parents and saw Haldir standing tall next to his bondmate, his posture radiating his pride in the same way Éomer's did. They both had this smile on their faces that told more than the ceremony could ever have, it was proof of their love for the little boy in Haldir's arms.

Aragorn smiled contently. His friends had found their happiness and Rohan had an heir now. That was far more than he had expected when he had first noticed the attraction between the Man and the Elf over five years ago.

***

Haldir woke up by the sound of Elfwine screaming. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. It was dark outside andthe temperature of the air suggested there were still some hours left until dawn would set in. When he looked to the other side of the bed, Haldir found his bondmate gone and heard his soothing voice on the other side of the room.

The Elf rose from the bed and walked over to where the cradle stood. Éomer had lifted the little boy onto his arms and slowly walked up and down with him, caressing his back and murmuring gentle words.

“He will not stop screaming.” he said when he noticed Haldir come up behind him. The Elf heard the exhaustion in his bondmate's voice. It was the fourth night that they spend awake because of little Elfwine's crying. When they had seen Éowyn come to breakfast with dark circles under her eyes five days ago, they had insisted to take care of the boy for the next few nights so she could sleep.

“It is normal for children to cry when they get their first teeth, meleth.” the Elf said and gently took the screaming boy out of the Man's arms. “Go to sleep, I will take care of him.”

Éomer shook his head tiredly. “How can I make you stay awake while I rest?”

“Elves need far less sleep than Men, as you know.” Haldir remarked and kissed Éomer on the temple. “Go to bed, meleth. You are asleep on your feet.”

The Man leaned against him for a moment, then raised his head and gave Haldir a little kiss. “Thank you, melamin.”

“Do not worry. Just rest, meleth.” The Elf said with a smile while he soothingly patted Elfwine's back. He watched Éomer slowly return to the bed, his every movement radiating exhaustion. Haldir knew Éomer was tired enough to sleep over the boy's crying, but his sleep would not be very refreshing because he would always halfway pay attention to the noise. The Elf decided to go out onto the terrace for a while, fresh air had helped Elfwine to calm down before. He gently talked to the little boy in Sindarin when he slowly crossed the hall and stepped out onto the terrace with the little garden where he and Éomer had held their wedding. The air was fresh, but not cold. Still, Haldir cradled the child close to his body, paying attention that the blanket he had grabbed was firmly wrapped around the boy.

The night was beautiful, the dark firmament was covered with bright stars and the moon threw a silvery light on the landscape. Haldir stepped down into the little garden and slowly walked over the grass, Elfwine still crying in his arms. The boy had gotten his first five teeth already and it had been a demanding time for the whole of Meduseld. Melanwyn had given them a cream made of a special mixture of herbs and it had helped, but Haldir knew there were still some months to come until Elfwine was done getting his teeth. In his long life, Haldir had never taken care of a child for more than a few days, and he was aware that his Elven nature made it easier for him to get along with little sleep, but after eight months even he began to feel signs of exhaustion from time to time. He sometimes wondered how Men managed to live through the first years of their children and came to the conclusion that Men were far stronger than most Elves gave them credit for.

Haldir stopped under the tree where he had bonded to Éomer and looked down at the unhappy face of little Elf in his arms. He kissed his forehead and gently rocked him back and forth, then Haldir began to sing softly, lullabies he knew from Lórien, soft Sindarin songs of a millennia old tradition that he had grown up with. After a few minutes, the boy stopped crying and seemed to listen attentively to the melody and the gentle words, looking up at Haldir with the most earnest expression on his face. Haldir felt himself smile and continued to sing, going from one song over into the next. He took up walking again, taking pleasure in the calm around him, the warmth of the little boy in his arms, the gentle breeze that caressed his skin and made his unbraided hair flow around him and the child.

The sky began to take on the colours of dawn, a faint grey that became light blue, when Haldir's Elven hearing picked up on steps that approached the garden through the hall. He could have identified those steps in his sleep. A few moments later, he saw Éomer emerge from the shadow of the overhanging roof, the Man looked around and when he found his bondmate in the garden, he walked over to him.

“Good Morning, my love.” Éomer said quietly and looked at the Elf and the little boy in his arms.

“Good Morning.” Haldir replied with a soft smile and looked down at Elfwine. “He fell asleep about two hours ago. It is so peaceful out here in the early morning, I did not want to leave.”

The Man came closer, stepped behind his bondmate and wrapped his arms around his waist. Haldir felt Éomer's chin come to rest on his shoulder and the Man looked at the boy in the Elf's arms. “I want to thank you, melamin.”

“There is nothing you have to thank me for, meleth.” the Elf said quietly and leaned back into the comfortable embrace.

“Aye, there is.” Éomer answered back, his voice warm and a little rough. “You take care of little Elf so often, and tonight you took it upon you to look after him while I slept.”

“You needed sleep, meleth.” Haldir replied and turned his head to press a gentle kiss on the skin of Éomer's neck. “I cannot have you fall of your horse because you cannot keep your eyes open.”

Éomer chuckled. “Nay you cannot. I was close to it, though.”

“I know. I could read your exhaustion clearly last night.”

“It is amazing how I can fight for days on campaign, with little sleep and much physical strain, without losing my strength,” the Man mused, his voice astonished, “but a little child can force me to my knees with exhaustion.”

Haldir chuckled. “Aye, little Elf is much more tiring than battle. I have noticed that as well.”

“He is tiring you?” Haldir could clearly hear his bondmate's surprise in his voice. “I always thought Elves were far more resilient than Men.”

“Oh, we are.” Haldir admitted. “But I have come to realise that children are very arduous. I have never taken care of a child for a long time and I find it very demanding.”

“I most certainly understand that.” Éomer agreed with a chuckle. “You are holding up well, though.”

“That is because we share the responsibility between us and Éowyn.” the Elf admitted. “It is good that she stays for the first year.”

“Aye, it is.” Éomer agreed quietly. “For all of us.”

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the early morning sun and the tranquillity of the garden. Haldir felt peaceful and content with Éomer against his back and Elfwine in his arms, his family close to him, sharing this moment.

“You are a great 'Ada', you know that, melamin?” he heard the Man mumble in his ear. “To watch you with our son is the most beautiful sight I have ever experienced.”

Haldir smiled, not only because of the words, but also because he heard Éomer use the Sindarin word for father. “I know what you mean. I feel it every time I see you with him.”

“Ada.” a silvery voice said suddenly and Haldir abruptly looked down at the boy in his arms. Elfwine was awake and played with the hem of the blanket, now babbling incomprehensibly.

“Did you hear that?” Haldir asked his bondmate, not certain he could trust his judgement.

“Aye, I did.” Haldir could hear the smile in Éomer's voice. “He said 'Ada'. His first word.”

Haldir had to blink to hold back the tears that had begun to fill his eyes. He had never expected that Elf's first word would be Sindarin, and even less that it would be 'father.' He felt Éomer's arms tighten around him and welcomed the silent reassurance of his presence.

“He recognised you as his father, melamin.” the Man's voice held a proud note.

Haldir did not trust his voice not to break, so he remained silent and leaned back into his bondmate's arms. This very moment had been worth all the strain of the past months, he thought, to hear his son say 'Ada' was one of the most satisfying feelings he had ever experienced in his long life.

***

The sun was about to set and the last rays touched the inside of the chambers, giving it a red glow. The days were becoming shorter and the air was cooler that it had been a month ago, so Éomer and Éowyn had pulled up the chairs closer to the fireplace. After playing and babbling for about an hour, little Elfwine had curled up and fallen asleep on Éomer's lap, his head comfortably placed in the crook of the Man's arm and a blanket securely wrapped around him to keep him warm. Éomer watched the peaceful face in sleep and wondered what it meant for his sister to leave the little boy behind. There was about a month left until she would leave Rohan and return to Ithilien and to her husband.

“Do you regret it?” Éomer asked before he could think better of it.

His sister looked up from the needlework she was hunched over. It was supposed to become a cloak for Elfwine and it already looked beautiful. “Regret what?”

Éomer was certain that she knew what he was talking about. The light weight of Elf's sleeping form reminded him that he had to think of what was best for the boy and not for him. A child should be with its mother and he still felt guilty form making Éowyn leave her son. “The offer to leave Elf as the heir to Rohan's throne.”

“Regret it? No.” She was silent for a moment, her hands motionless in her lap. “Was it the hardest decision of my life? Aye certainly. But is was also the easiest.”

“Easiest decision?” Éomer wondered aloud while he gently stroked the little boy's light blonde hair.

“You understand what it means to love and serve Rohan with your whole heart.” Her smile carried a sad undertone. “My greatest service to Rohan is my son. And while I know I will miss him with my whole heart, I know leaving him here is the right thing to do, for you and for Rohan. Elf will have a good life here, I can see how much you and Haldir love him and how our people adore him. He will be a good king for Rohan when the time is right.”

Éomer looked at her and felt his heart grow heavy. His sister had grown an inner strength in those last years that he had only just realised. “Aye, we love him. You do not need to worry about him, we will do whatever it takes to protect him and make him grow into the king you see in him.”

“I know you will.” She gave him a sincere and deep look. “It is the only reason I actually leave him with you. If I had any doubt, we would not be here, and I think you are aware of that.”

“Aye, I am.” He searched her eyes. “I thank you for your trust, Éowyn.”

She gave him a warm smile. “There is no need to thank me, dear brother. I know you and Haldir will give him all the love and care Faramir and I would have given him. It is all a child can wish for.”

Éomer looked down at the boy again. Over the past year, he had not only secured the unconditional love of his family, he had also grown into the darling of Rohan's people. There was no doubt that he would have a good life in Edoras, but still Éomer wondered if it was best for the boy to stay with him and Haldir instead of his mother.

“What is best for him, Éowyn?” he asked quietly, doubt evident in his voice.

She watched him and her son for a while, then she smiled gently. “It is best for him to know that he is loved, respected and cared for. He will grow up with the knowledge that you and Haldir are his parents and that he has a second family in Ithilien that loves him as well. He will never think that he is lacking in something, brother.”

Éomer looked up and felt reassured by the certainty of her tone and the seriousness of her gaze. He knew his sister lover her son deeply and would never on purpose do anything that she knew would harm the boy, yet she was convinced that leaving him in Rohan was the right thing to do. If she believed it, then so could he, Éomer decided and nodded.

***

“Get under the blankets, Elboron.” Éowyn said to her son who sat on the bed, playing with one of her hairnets. “It is too cold to sit around in only a nightshirt.”

The little boy looked up from the net in his hand and obediently crawled under the heavy woollen blanket. He held his gaze focussed on her. “Will we leave tomorrow?”

“Aye, Elb, we will.”

“Why? I like it here.” he replied with the simple logic of a child.

Éowyn smiled. “I like it as well, love, but we have to go home to Ithilien. Your father misses us.”

“Why is father not with us?” The little boy pulled the blanket closer around his small shoulders until it looked like he was lost in a pile of wool. Only his wild blond curls were clearly visible.

“He has his duty to fulfil while we were here in Edoras.” Éowyn explained to him and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, right next to her son, and caressed his cheek. “Within the next four days, we will be back with him. You can tell him all about our time here in Rohan then.”

“I will!” the little face suddenly shone with excitement. “There is so much I have to tell him!”

“Well, you saw many things here that were new to you.” Éowyn acknowledged with a smile.

“Will uncle Haldir and uncle Éomer come to visit us?”

“Aye, they will come with little Elfwine.” She tried hard not to let her sadness show at the thought of leaving her second son.

“Why will he not come with us?” Elboron asked with the curious innocence of a child that did not understand the depth of its question.

“He is uncle Éomer's heir just like you are to your father, and therefore he has to grow up here in Rohan.” Éowyn tried to make him understand why his brother would not be raised with him. “Uncle Éomer and uncle Haldir will be his parents like your father and I are yours.”

“Will he still be my brother if uncle Haldir and uncle Éomer are his parents?” Elboron asked with a frown on his face that told Éowyn he was thinking about it intensively.

“He will always be your brother.” Éowyn said in a voice that left no room for doubt.

“But he is here and I will be at home.” Elboron answered back, still frowning.

“Elfwine will come to visit us once a year, love.” she said, repeating the arrangement Eomer, Haldir and herself had agreed on. “And you will come back to Edoras and visit him.”

“So I can play with him?” he asked, hope evident in his voice.

“Aye, so you can play with him.” Éowyn agreed with a smile. “You will know him very well, even if you are living apart.”

“It will be great to show him the gardens of the White House. I can teach him how to climb on trees.” Elboron mused and she chuckled.

“That will take some time, love. Elf is still too small to climb trees.”

“But in a few years I can show him.”

“Aye, in a few years. But now, lie down, Elb, it is time for you to go to sleep.” Éowyn watched him fall backwards and she took the blanket and tucked it around him. “Tomorrow will be a very long day, and you want to see all those places we will pass on our journey, do you not?”

“Of course I want to see them!” Elb exclaimed with utter conviction and she had to hold him down to keep him from jumping up and out of the bed.

“Well then, if you sleep now, you will have the strength to do so tomorrow.” she said with a stern voice. “Otherwise, you will fall asleep and when we set up camp, you will be disappointed that you slept through the whole journey.”

“All right, I will go to sleep.” he agreed after a moment of thinking through her words.

“Sleep well, love.” Éowyn said gently and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good night, mother.” Elboron answered and cuddled up under the blanket. She smiled at him and rose from the bed to walk over to the cradle where her second son lay. She felt the tears in her eyes when she looked at him sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth and the other fingers curled around his own nose. Tomorrow she would leave him behind to be raised by her brother and Haldir. They had already done so from the day of his birth on, she had carefully taken care that both of them were always involved in his daily life. She knew they would do well, they had proven themselves over the past year. Still, she felt a mother's urge to stay with her child until he was old enough to leave for the discovery of the world.

“I love you with all my heart, my little Elfwine.” she said quietly and smiled at the peaceful, round face of her little boy and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. She remained sitting in her chair next to her son's cradle, watched him sleep and tried to memorise everything about him, his little sighs when he dreamt, the wild curls on his head, his round face and the feeling of his skin under her fingers when she caressed his cheek. Morning came too early for her, she longed for the night to continue for some more hours so she could watch Elf sleep a little longer. Then the first rays of the sun fell through the window and Éowyn knew it was time to get ready for her departure.

She went over to her bed where Elboron had curled up under the blankets and checked on him, then she washed in the adjacent bathing chamber and dressed for the journey. She packed her and Elboron's things, then she woke him, washed and dressed him and sent him into the hall for breakfast. She lifted Elf out of his cradle and took him with her to join the others inhabitants of Meduseld in the hall. Haldir and her brother were already sitting on their seats at the head of the table and Elboron had climbed onto the Elf's knees and was about to steal some of his bread.

Éowyn greeted the men when she took her seat next to them. They smiled at her and she was offered bread, cheese and meat for breakfast. She accepted with a smile of her own, keeping Elfwine on her lap, one arm wrapped around him. She knew she had to let go of him. There was no point in clinging to him, the course of their life had been decided long before Elfwine's birth. She was aware that her brother and Haldir had left the boy with her yesterday evening because they understood her desire to spend her last night in Edoras with her son.

When she had taken care of Elfwine's breakfast and had concluded her own meal, she took a deep breath and turned towards her brother who sat next to her. Haldir was still occupied by Elboron and had his attention focussed on his babbling. She watched them for a moment with a smile and saw her impression proven right that the Elf would make a great father.

“Brother,” she began and Éomer turned towards her, his eyes showing that he understood why she addressed him, “it is time that you take your son.”

Éowyn had chosen her words carefully and when she saw the emotions in his eyes, she knew she had said the right thing. She smiled at him and gently lifted little Elfwine from her lap into her brother's arms. He took the little boy on his arm and looked at him with that happy smile she had grown used to see when he was around the child. When Éomer turned back to her, she could read immense gratitude mixed with guilt and love in his gaze. “Thank you, Éowyn.”

She smiled and fought back her tears, this was her time to be strong. “You love him like I do, I know that. You will be great parents for him.”

“We will raise him as you would have.” he replied, giving her a warm smile full of affection.

“It is time for Elboron and me to leave. Faramir awaits our return in Ithilien.” Éowyn said and knew she was trying to escape her own emotions. She needed to leave Edoras as long as her strength lasted, and it was better not to find out how long she could remain her controlled self if she was faced with the prospect of leaving her second born any moment. It was better for all if they left quickly.

She got up from her seat and excused herself. “I will leave as soon as I have gathered Elboron's and my things from our chambers.”

“We will bid you farewell in the courtyard.” Éomer replied, the little boy on his arms.

Haldir had watched them for some time, he now entered the conversation with a reassuring smile. “I will bring Elboron to your horse, Éowyn. Just gather what you need and meet us in the courtyard.”

She nodded her thanks and left the hall with measured steps. It took her only some minutes to put some last things into her bag and pick it up, the she left the chambers that had been her home for the past year. She felt as if she left a part of herself behind when she crossed the hall and walked down the stairway in front of Meduseld. In the courtyard, her party of Gondorian soldiers was ready, the horses laden and the men ready to mount on her command. Éomer stood next to her horse and held its reins, Haldir carried Elfwine and Elboron stood between them. She joined them and fastened her bag to her horse before she turned towards them to say her farewell.

“I enjoyed my time here and I thank you for your kindness.” Éowyn said and meant every word. Éomer gave her a warm smile, stepped up to her and pulled her into a heartfelt embrace.

“I owe you more than I can ever repay, Éowyn.” he mumbled into her hair, his voice rough with emotion. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the immense sacrifice you make for us. Now I truly understand how immense it actually is.”

She returned his embrace and closed her eyes at his words. They were balm for her soul, although they hurt at the same time.

“I love you, Éomer, and I want you to be happy.” Éowyn replied and knew he understood what she meant.

She felt him nod against her shoulder before he let go of her and took a step back. She smiled at him reassuringly before she turned to Haldir. He looked at her with a gratitude so deep and sincere that it made her heart ache. He had a careful but secure grip on Elfwine who sat on his hip when he bowed deeply before her, keeping the boy upright. “Lady Éowyn, I owe you my greatest respect and my deepest gratitude.”

Éowyn approached him and then took his free hand in hers, looking at him with a deep gaze. “Just love Elfwine with all your heart.”

Haldir was silent for a moment when he gazed at the boy on his arm, then he replied gently, “I already do.”

“I know.” She gave him a sincere smile. She had seen the Elf with her son often enough and had not the faintest doubt that Haldir loved her son as if he was his own. She stepped up to him and embraced him as well. He seemed a little bit surprised at first, then he closed his free arm around her and returned the gesture.

When she stepped back, she saw him smiling gently. “Thank you, Éowyn.”

“You are most welcome.” she replied. She knew what he thanked her for, not only for the gift that was her son, but for her support, her love for her brother, for her loyalty to Rohan, for her acceptance of his importance for Éomer. He thanked her for being who she was and somehow, that made her feel better.

With her heart heavy with sadness, Éowyn leaned down and took Elfwine on her arm for one last time. She kissed his chubby cheek and pressed him close, taking pleasure in his solid form and his infantile clean smell that she had come accustomed to over the past year. She forced her tears back and handed her son back to Haldir who watched her with a gaze that told her he understood how she felt.

When she turned towards her brother, he had Elboron on his arm and looked to the Elf. “Haldir, he wishes to say goodbye to you.”

Haldir came close to his bondmate and smiled at the boy on his arm. “Well, young Elboron, it was a pleasure to have had you here.”

“I will miss you, uncle Haldir.” he said with a voice that showed how sad he was to leave. Haldir smiled at the correct pronunciation of his name that Elboron had learned during his stay at Edoras.

“I will miss you too, young man.” the Elf replied and gently patted the wild blond curls. Éowyn watched them for a moment, then she mounted her horse and Éomer lifted little Elboron up into the saddle in front of her. She wrapped an arm around her son and threw a last look at her brother and Haldir who gently held little Elfwine on his arm. They were a beautiful family, she thought before she made her horse start walking. Her party followed closely behind her when she led the way through the steep streets of her home town down to the city gate.

Éowyn passed the gate first and saw the wide planes open up in front of her. It was time to return to her life at Ithilien.

**********

/Year 8 of the Fourth Age/

***

“Mela?”

“Aye, Elf?” Melanwyn turned and looked at the little boy who sat on the workbench of her herb kitchen and slowly swung his legs back and forth. He was only five years old, yet he had a stunning resemblance to Master Éomer, she thought again. His open, curious face bore features that were proof of their kinship, his shoulder length hair was as blond and wild as the King's, pulled back by simple yet convenient braids in the Elven tradition that were Master Haldir's doing.

“Why is my family so different?” The tone of his voice made her consider his question carefully. Somebody must have said something that made him question the arrangements of his family, because he never seemed have to considered it as something unusual before.

“Well, Elfwine, you are exceptionally lucky.” she began to explain. “You are blessed with two families instead of one.”

He watched her attentively. “You mean Father and Ada here, and Mother and Father in Ithilien?”

“Aye, dear.” she kept her face serious to show him that she treated his question with all due respect. “You see, most children are not so lucky. But you have your Father and your Ada here who love you very much. And then, you have your Mother and your Father and your brother Elboron in Ithilien who love you very much as well. Who else can say that for themselves?”

The little boy way silent for a moment and obviously thought about what she had just said. Then he looked at her with a frown of concentration. “Why are Mother and Father and Elboron not here with me, then?”

Melanwyn forced herself to suppress a sigh. She had waited for that kind of question for some time now. Elf was a clever boy with an unusually sharp mind for a child, and at some point he was bound to figure out some things in his life were not as they were in other people's lives. “They cannot be here because their home is in Ithilien and their people need them. That is why you are here with your Father and your Ada, because they love you and Rohan needs you.”

“Then why can we not be in Ithilien?” The slightly hushed tone of his voice told her he already knew the answer to his own question, but she responded him anyway. “As the Kings of Rohan, your Father and your Ada need to be in Rohan to serve and defend their people.”

The little boy was quiet again. Melanwyn watched him silently and gave him all the time he needed to think this through. She had to speak to Master Haldir and Mater Éomer, she thought to herself while she continued cutting the herbs she had been working on before Elf's question. He still rocked his feet back and forth, a pensive frown on his forehead.

“Where do I come from, Mela?” he suddenly asked and Melanwyn knew exactly what it was he wanted to know.

“You were born by your Mother, and Lord Faramir is your bodily father. Your Mother and Elboron stayed here in Edoras with you for the first year of your life, then she had to leave for Ithilien again. Your Father and your Ada lived with you and raised you since the day of your birth.”

“Why did she leave?”

“Your Mother is the Lady of Ithilien and had left her people alone for enough time already. Would you prefer to live in Ithilien with your Mother, Father and your brother?” Melanwyn felt like she had to ask, even though she had not known until now that she dreaded the answer. She was not entirely certain what it would be.

“No! I do not want to leave Father and Ada!” Elf said with sudden defiance that reassured Melanwyn more than his words.

“Nobody will make you leave them.” she said gently and patted his head. “You are the Prince of Rohan, after all.”

“Good.” he sounded a lot more reassured than Melanwyn had expected. “I have the best fathers anybody can have.”

Now Melanwyn allowed herself a chuckle. “And why is that, my dear?”

“Well, I can go riding with Father for hours! And with Ada, I can go and practise archery. Nobody in the whole of Rohan is as good with a bow as Ada and I will be as good as him one day!” The little boy's face beamed with pride and a big smile had spread over his lips. “And I can talk two languages! I am probably the only person in Rohan apart from Father and Ada who can talk with Men and Elves alike! None of the other children can!”

Melanwyn was laughing silently. It was so typical for Elfwine to see the good sides of life. “Well, I told you that you were exceptionally lucky.”

“Hmm.” The boy hummed affirmatively and his legs rocked a little more happily than they had before. “I think the others are just jealous.”

“They have every reason to be, have they not?” She looked at him sincerely. “But you should not pride yourself with what you have, my dear. It is better to share the advantage you have over them.”

“And how do I do that?” Elfwine asked quizzically before his face darkened defiantly. “I will certainly not share Father and Ada with anybody!”

Melanwyn suppressed her sudden laughter at that thought, especially since it was such an obvious logic in a child's mind. “Oh, you do not have to do that. But instead of boasting that you can speak Sindarin while the other children cannot, you could simply teach them.”

“That sounds like a reasonable thing to do.” the little boy admitted after a moment's thought. “Do you think they want to learn it?”

“Well, would you not if it was a language only you and your friends understood? None of the adults are able to talk it, apart from your parents, obviously. It would be something like your secret language.” Melanwyn made a short pause to give Elf a moment to think about it. “I think if I was one of the other children, I would want to learn it.”

“I think I would, too. I will talk to them right now!” All his energy had returned to the little boy and he was practically bouncing with it. “Can I go and look for them?”

“Aye, but do not leave the city.” Melanwyn said firmly. Elfwine jumped off the workbench and ran towards the door. There, he stopped suddenly and turned around.

“Thanks, Mela!” he said with a bright smile before he hurried off. The healer shook her head with a gentle smile. The boy was so much like Master Éomer had been as a child that it was easy to forget he was not his father by birth. Still, she reminded herself, she would talk to Master Éomer and Master Haldir this evening, they needed to know about this.

It was shortly before dinner when Melanwyn made her way over to Meduseld. She greeted the doorward with a friendly smile and talked to him for a moment before she went inside towards Master Haldir's study at the back of the Great Hall. Háma had told her the Underking was in and so she entered the room after a quiet knock. The Elf sat at the desk and looked up when he saw her, but she knew he must have heard her long before that. She had realised how good Elven hearing was over the time she had spend with him and the other Elves after the battle of Helm's Deep and she did not let herself be fooled into thinking she had surprised him.

“Master Haldir?” She had never changed her form of address for him, even after he had become the Underking of Rohan, and he did not seem to mind.

“What can I do for you, Chief Healer?” Even though posture did not visibly alter, Melanwyn noticed how his tone changed the moment he recognised her. It told her he counted her among a close circle of friends and she knew it had been like this from a very early time on. It was a mutual feeling, and he was well aware of that.

“I need to talk to you and Master Éomer about Elfwine.”

Immediately the Elf's calm composure became alert. “Is he all right?”

“Aye, he is not harmed.” she said reassuringly. Her position as Edoras chief healer and therefore the person who practically always treated Elf's multitude of smaller and bigger injuries brought along the worry for Elf's physical well-being whenever she came to talk to them. “It is about something he asked me today. But Master Éomer will want to hear this as well.”

Master Haldir nodded before he got up and made it for the door. “Wait here. I will be back shortly.”

Melanwyn nodded. True to his words, he returned only minutes later with his bondmate in tow. They entered and Master Haldir closed the door behind them while Master Éomer greeted her with a friendly nod and a smile, but it was easy for her to read the tension in his whole posture. She recognised it as the same tension he had had as a child when he had been worried about Éowyn or Théodred.

“What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Melanwyn?” Master Éomer said after he sat down next to Master Haldir on the edge of the desk. She appreciated the gesture, since it balanced out the difference in height between her and the two men.

“When Elfwine was in my herb kitchen today, he asked me why his family was so different from others. I told him he was lucky to have two families and when he asked, I told him about the relations between him, the two of you and Lady Éowyn's family. It is nothing he has not heard at least once before, but he gave it some serious thought.” She was aware how tense the two men opposite of her were. She had watched them in those five years since Elfwine's birth and she knew how much they loved the boy. They wanted his best, and like all parents they were worried they might have made the wrong decision.

“When I asked him if he preferred to live in Ithilien, he refused strongly and said he did not want to leave the two of you.” Melanwyn noticed some of the tension left the shoulders of Man and Elf alike. “I suggest you talk to him about it, though. It is one thing to hear it from me, and a completely different thing to hear it from his own family. He needs a little bit of reassurance. Different does not mean bad.”

“Thank you, Melanwyn.” Master Éomer said gently and slightly bowed his head. She knew he still saw her as the teacher she had been for him in his youth and that he sincerely appreciated her help with Elfwine.

She nodded with a gently smile. “The boy loves you, Master Éomer and Master Haldir. But he has a very keen mind and thinks a lot about whatever troubles him. I think somebody said something to him about how his family does not follow the usual pattern and he needs the strength to oppose those persons with the certainty that what he has is just as right. You are the only ones who can give him that certainty, and I am sure you will find a way to make him understand.”

“Aye, we will.” Master Haldir reassured her and she knew they would.

******

/Year 9 of the Fourth Age/

***

“Elf!” Éomer walked through the chambers, but he knew the boy was not there. “Elf! Where are you?”

He turned, left the chambers and followed the corridors into the Golden Hall. Haldir met him halfway, a little smile on his lips that let Éomer know his lover was rather amused than angry.

“He is difficult to find when he does not want to be found.” The Elf remarked and chuckled. “A very good quality for a warrior. He is only six years old now, but it might come in handy when he is older.”

Éomer sighed heavily. “How can you be so calm and amused about this? You are supposed to leave for Lórien within the next hour and we have no idea where he is.”

Haldir stepped closer and chuckled again. “I have a rather good idea where he is.”

“How do you always happen to know where he is?” Éomer said with a hint of frustration in his voice. It was amazing, Haldir never seemed to have to search for the boy as long as Éomer had to.

“I hear him.” the Elf simply answered and left the room, certain that the Man would follow him.

“Of course.” Éomer mumbled under his breath and Haldir's low chuckle told him that the Elf had heard him as well. The Elf walked out into the garden and towards the large tree where they had bonded eleven years ago.

“Elfwine of Rohan! Get down!” Haldir called in a strict voice, but Éomer saw the Elf hide an amused smile.

Above him in the high branches of the tree, Éomer heard the faint rustling of leaves and when he looked up, he saw the small figure of his son climbing down quickly and swiftly. Of course he had known that Elf liked to climb trees, especially since Elboron had taught him on his last visit in Ithilien. But Éomer had never expected his son to be so nimble and to have such a sure footing in the branches. Within seconds, the boy jumped down and landed safely on the grass.

“Do we have to leave?” he asked and seemed like he was not sure if he liked that idea or not. Haldir had the perfect solution, though.

“Aye, we have to leave now. And we are going to a place with so many trees that you will not know where to start climbing. And the trees are so high that you have to climb a day to reach the top.”

Elf's eyes began to glow at the image his father's words drew in his mind. Éomer chuckled, Haldir was very talented to get the boy to do what he wanted him to do.

“Is that true? I have to climb a day to reach the top?” he asked quizzically.

“Aye, Elf, it is true.” Éomer confirmed and tried to keep up his serious demeanour. “I have been there myself and I have seen the trees. They are gigantic.”

“I want to see them as well!” the boy exclaimed and was suddenly very eager to leave.

“We will have to travel for several days until we reach Lórien, Elf.” Haldir remarked. “That is why we must leave now.”

“Why does it take so long?”

“Because this place, Lórien, is in the high north, outside of Rohan. We will have to ride there, and that will take some time.” Sometimes Éomer was surprised how calm his bondmate remained in the face of Elf's thousands of questions. With the boy, Haldir seemed to have a never-ending patience. “Go to your room and pack what you wish to take with you. I will come and get you in some minutes.”

Elfwine nodded and hurried off to his chambers. Éomer watched the boy leave the garden and enter the hall until he was out of sight. Then he turned towards his bondmate who had followed Elf with the eye as well.

“I will miss you, melamin.” Éomer said gently and stepped up to Haldir. The Elf smiled at him, put his hands on his waist and pulled the Man close. He placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Aye, I will miss you too, meleth.” Haldir leaned in again, this time taking Éomer's mouth with passion, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling the Man flush against him. Éomer returned the kiss with equal desire, his fingers in his bondmate's hair and his tongue deep inside his mouth. He felt Haldir's hands wander over his back and settle on his backside and his thigh slide between his legs. When the Elf pressed against his groin, the Man could not hold back a moan and heard Haldir chuckle in the next moment.

“Oh yes, I will miss you.” Éomer said with a wistful smile. Haldir just grinned, but his eyes burned with unfulfilled desire.

***

Dusk had set in when the Golden Woods of Lothlórien came close enough to distinguish the individual trees. Haldir had felt the song of the trees in his mind become stronger and stronger for the past few hours and it made him feel alive. When he looked down, he saw that Elfwine was still asleep in the saddle in front of him. Haldir had his arm wrapped around his little son and held him on the horse. Sometime during the day, Elf had begun to drop in and out of sleep, but now he had not woken for over two hours.

When he and the three Rohirrim who rode with him reached the tree line, Haldir saw the familiar shape of Rúmil emerge from the trees. Haldir dismounted, careful not to wake his son, and walked over to his brother who awaited him with a smile.

“My brother, it is good to see you arrived safely.” The Lórien Elf greeted him.

Haldir returned the smile. “Aye, it feels good to be back in Lórien.”

“And is this little Elfwine?” Rúmil asked, astonished, and looked at the boy on his brother's arm. “He has grown a lot since the last time I saw him.”

Haldir chuckled. “Aye, that is him. I fear, though, he is rather exhausted from the trip right now.”

Rúmil grinned at the sleeping child. “Aye, I can see that.”

“He will be all the more lively tomorrow, though.” Haldir replied with a sigh, but there was a smile on his lips. “He truly has the energy of a six-year-old.”

Rúmil laughed and indicated his brother to follow him. “Well, then let us go to Caras Galadhon as long as the young man is still asleep.”

Haldir took up Merod's rein and started to walk, the Rohirrim followed him one after the other, guiding their horses on the rein as well. Lórien was no place to ride. Haldir enjoyed the walk and talked to his brother the whole time. This was the private visit of an Elf with his son, not of the Underking and the Prince of Rohan, and Haldir liked the relaxed atmosphere stripped off polite formalities. When they entered the city, Haldir handed Merod over to Nimlas' care and went with his brother up to his flet. There, Orophin sat on a branch next to the entry and greeted him with a small smile. He acknowledged Elfwine with as much respect as could be expected for the son of his brother, but seemed not very interested in the boy. Haldir let it go and put his son to bed in the flet before he joined his brothers outside. Orophin had brought dinner to the flet and they sat together and ate, talking until late in the night.

When Haldir woke up the next morning, the bed where Elfwine had slept was empty. Haldir was not very surprised to find the boy gone, for he usually woke up very early and needed to burn off his energy, and Caras Galadhon was a safe enough place. Haldir washed and dressed, then he left the flet and found Rúmil sitting on a branch just outside, a book in his hand.

“Where is Elf?” Haldir asked while he took some of the breakfast his brother had brought.

“He went with Orophin.” Rúmil replied.

Haldir felt his brows hit his hairline in surprise. “He went with Orophin?”

“Aye, he just followed him and asked him multiple questions about the woods.” Rúmil looked up from his book and shrugged. “I think Orophin was not very happy about it, but you know he will take care of the boy.”

“Aye, I know.”

“I understand now what you meant when you said he had a lot of energy.” Rúmil said with a chuckle. “His desire to move and his curiosity are impressive.”

“You would be surprised how long he can go on like that.” Haldir remarked, voice full of dry humour. “Did you meet him this morning?”

“Aye, I just arrived when he left the flet, looking everywhere.” the other Elf replied. “His Sindarin is perfectly fluent.”

“He grew up with it.” Haldir said. “Where did Orophin go?”

“I think he wanted to tour the woods south of Caras Galadhon. And I doubt the presence of young Elfwine will make him change his plan.”

“It seems unlikely.” Haldir agreed and tried not to worry. “Well, Orophin knows better than to endanger my son.”

“Do not worry, brother.” Rúmil said gently and Haldir could well see the amused smile on his lips. “He will take good care of the boy.”

Haldir nodded and forced himself to relax. It was hours later, the sun had long passed the zenith, that he heard the curious voice of his son asking one question after the other. In between he could hear Orophin's dark voice answer him with a lot more patience that Haldir had expected. He listened to the voices and remained seated on the branch next to the entry of his flet while he waited for his brother and his son to reach him. After a moment, he could see them approach over a bridge, Orohpin dressed in his usual functional clothes with his bow in his hand and quiver and swords on his back. Elfwine walked next to him, head raised to look at the tall Elf, listening attentively to his words. It was quite an unusual picture, Haldir thought with a smirk, his brother with a child.

For the first time, Haldir noticed how much Elf united Elven and Rohirrim traits in his appearance and his character. His clothing was of Rohirrim tradition, but his curly, bright blond hair was longer than Men usually preferred it, braided back in the tradition of the Lórien Elves. He spoke Sindarin with the ease of a native speaker, but he was straight-forward in a way an Elf would never be. He had the natural strength of the Rohirrim, but moved as swiftly and nimbly in the woods as any Elf.

When they had reached the flet, Elfwine saw Haldir sitting by the door and a huge smile appeared on his face. He ran towards him, red spots of agitation on his cheeks. “Ada! Ada!”

He stopped short of where Haldir sat, hands grabbing his father's tunic, eyes shining with excitement. He babbled, trying to tell everything he had seen and learned today at once. Haldir chuckled, lifted the boy onto his knees and calmed him down enough until he could talk in coherent sentences. When he looked up, Haldir found Orophin watch him, face unreadable. Orophin caught his gaze, nodded in greeting and left the flet. Haldir turned his attention back to his excited son and learned about everything the boy had done during his hours of absence.

The two days later, Haldir saw himself confronted with Elfwine's big, pleading eyes.

“Can I go to uncle Oro?” the boy asked, his voice as pleading as his eyes as if he expected his request to be refused.

Haldir looked at him for a moment and wondered what his brother thought of the young boy who seemed to have grown very fond of his reluctant uncle. “You may, but you will not bother him if he is occupied.”

Elf smiled broadly and nodded quickly. “I promise!”

“Well then, go look for him. And do not leave the borders of the city alone.”

Elf nodded again before he turned and left the flet with hurried steps. Haldir watched him and smiled fondly. Elf had adapted very quickly to the life in Lórien. His natural use of Sindarin and his sure footing within the woods had made it easy for him to be accepted by the Lórien Elves. It certainly had helped that he incorporated several Elven traits in his appearance and was familiar with the Elven ways, Haldir suspected, but in the end, the most influential factor was his open and friendly approach of everybody he met. Elf was not intimidated by Elves since he had grown up with one as his father, and his curious disposition combined with his thirst for knowledge made him ask questions whenever he did not understand something. He learned quickly, and rarely made a mistake twice and Haldir had noticed that he became more familiar with the Lórien ways with every day that passed.

It became evening before Haldir saw his son again. Obviously, he had found Orophin and had stuck to him during the day, because it was his brother who brought the boy back to the flet shortly after dawn. Elf said goodbye to his uncle and disappeared in the flet, a book in his hand that he seemed to find very interesting.

“What kind of book was that?” Haldir asked, curious what had captured Elfwine's attention.

“It is a book about the plants of Lórien.” Orophin replied. “He asked me for the names of nearly every plant we crossed today, so I thought a book with drawings of our flora might be interesting for him. He might not yet be able to read the descriptions, but he told me he could read the names.”

“Aye, he started to learn reading and writing,” Haldir told him, “and he proved to be quite talented.”

“Well, he might find the book helpful, then.”

“I hope he is no burden to you.” Haldir said after a moment. “He seems to have grown very fond of you. He keeps talking about you and all the things he learned from you.”

“Well, he is indeed very curious.” Orophin said with a little frown. “I am still amazed at his knowledge of Sindarin, though.”

“I speak it with him, and sometimes does Éomer.” Haldir explained. “We agreed it would be of advantage for him to learn both of our languages. We knew he would spend some time in Lórien, therefore he should be able to speak our language.”

“A wise decision.” Orophin's voice still held some surprise. “The boy is very bright; he has a keen mind and learns quickly. And he has no problem keeping up with me in the woods.”

Haldir had to suppress the smile that came to his face at his brother's reluctant admiration for Elfwine. Haldir knew Orophin still had some issues with his bond to a mortal Man and he probably had not had the most positive expectations for a boy who was mortal himself, but Orophin had to admit Elfwine was worthy his respect. Over the next two weeks, Haldir noticed that Elf spent most of his time either with Orophin or with the book about the Lórien plants. Sometimes, when Haldir came into his flet, he found Elf sitting on the bed, hunched over the book, a finger under the name of a plant and trying to read it, softly mumbling the letters. Before bedtime, he always came to Haldir and asked him to read the descriptions out aloud. He listened carefully and asked everything he did not understand and Haldir spent some time on explaining him the content of the descriptions. It was a pleasure to watch his son's interest in the woods and his passion for plants grow with every day.

The day of their return to Rohan came faster than Haldir had expected. He had enjoyed the stay at Lórien so much that he had forgotten to pay attention to the passing of time. He bid farewell to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and to his friends in Caras Galadhon, then he and Elfwine began their way to the borders. Haldir was only slightly surprised to find Orophin had joined Rúmil in escorting them to the tree line. He watched Elf walk next to Orophin some steps ahead, the boy asking his brother questions, pointing to a plant or another and saying all their names.

When they reached the borders, it was close to noon. Haldir walked next to Rúmil up to the tree line before he stopped. “We will part here, dear brother.”

“Aye, so we will.” Rúmil pulled his brother in an embrace before he stepped back. “It was very pleasant to have you and Elfwine here in Lórien. I hope to see you again soon.”

Haldir returned the embrace and smiled. “You noticed how much Elf loves the woods. I am quite certain it will not be long before we return.”

He turned to look at his son who stood behind him with an expression on his face that told Haldir that the young boy did not want to leave at all. The Elf could not express with words how much it pleased him that Elfwine held such a deep love for Lórien and had adapted to the life in the woods with such easy passion. “Say your goodbye, Elf. We will leave within the next few minutes.”

The boy nodded and stepped up to Rúmil with a smile. “Farewell, uncle Rúmil. I really liked it here.”

The Elf returned the smile. “You are always welcome in Lórien, young Elfwine. Never forget that you have a home in the woods.”

Elf's smile broadened considerably. “I will come back. I love the woods!”

Haldir walked over to Orophin who stood a few steps aside. “My brother, I thank you for your patience with my son and for taking care of him.”

Orophin bowed his head in acknowledgement, but remained silent. Haldir knew Orophin still had problems admitting that he liked Elf, but the way he had behaved around the boy was a clear sign that he cared for him. Haldir was about to step back when he saw Elfwine walk up to them, most likely to say goodbye. To his utter surprise, Haldir saw his son step up right in front of Orophin, then he simply wrapped his short arms around the Elf's waist. Judging by his facial expression and the stiffness of his posture, Orophin was no less taken by surprise by the sudden display of affection.

“Goodbye, uncle Oro!” Elf said and when he looked up, Haldir could see some tears in his eyes. He sniffed, then he went on, “I will really miss you.”

Orophin stared at the boy for a moment, then his face softened and he knelt down so that his eyes were at the same hight as Elf's. “I hope to see you again, young Elfwine.”

Elf nodded and then Haldir found himself surprised again when his brother gave the boy a gentle hug that was fiercely returned. While he watched the scene, Haldir knew deep down in his heart that Elfwine had not only gained Orophin's deepest affection, but had also found a home in Lothlórien with a family he cared for and that cared for him. The realisation made him smile.

**********

/Year 13 of the Fourth Age/

***

“But I...” Elf looked up at his Ada defiantly and put his right hand on his hip.

“I do not want to hear another word, Elfwine!” Ada's voice was an angry hiss. A long time ago, Elf had realised that while Father became loud when he was angry, Ada became very quiet. He preferred Father screaming at him, it provoked his own anger, Ada's low voice, though, was far more difficult to deal with.

“Go to the healers. Melanwyn will take care of your injury. And afterwards, you will go to your room and work on your translation.” Ada's tone left no room for argument. Elf had never seen him so close to furious before, and he deemed it better to do for once what Ada had said. He nodded and left without a word, finding Melanwyn in the herb kitchen. He was welcome by the farmilar smells of dried herbs, tinctures and crushed spices. He spent so much time in here that Mela sometimes joked he was her most passionate assistant and patient at the same time.

“By the Gods, Elfwine, what happened?” the old woman asked, obviously surprised by his ragged appearance.

“Ada sent me to you to take care of that.” Elf said and pointedly looked at his left arm. There was a long, bloody gash where he had hit the gate with his shoulder and arm. It hurt immensely, but Elf wanted to demonstrate strength and tried not to let it show.

“That was a wise decision. It does not look very good.” Melanwyn approached him, reached for his arm and checked it over. “What did you do?”

“I tried to ride Windarod without saddle and bridle.”

“And what made you do something so utterly reckless?” she asked while she peeled back the dirty and bloody cloth from the wound.

“Herd said I could not do it. I wanted to prove to him that I could.” While saying the words, Elf noticed how stupid this explanation sounded, even to him.

“And that was enough reason for you to do something you knew is very difficult, even for trained and experienced riders?” Melanwyn cut away the cloth. “Go over there and sit down.”

Elf followed her order and sat down onto the wooden bench against the wall. The healer left the room and came back with a bowl of water and a clean strip of linen. She sat down next to him and began to clean the gash and Elfwine had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

“When did your father appear on the scene?” Melanwyn asked and Elf had to concentrate to be able to answer her over the pain.

“I saw him right before I was thrown off.” Even Elf could hear his voice sounded strained and he was sure the healer heard it as well. She did not react to it, however, only continued questioning him.

“How did he react?”

“Ada was furious, I think.” Elf admitted and gritted his teeth when the water made his arm burn with pain. “He probably still is.”

“Did it ever occur to you that he might have been worried?” the healer asked while she applied a paste of herbs to the wound. It burned even worse than the water, but Elf did not want to show her that it hurt. He frowned. He was old enough to endure the pain like a man.

“He only was angry at me.” Elf replied and his frown deepened. “He was not worried.”

“What makes you say that he was not worried?” Melanwyn took a bandage and began to carefully wrap his arm.

“Ada did not seem to be relieved at all when I got up. He did not even want to listen to what I had to say!” Elf answered between gritted teeth. Those herbs really burned like fire on his wound.

“You know him, Elf, he does not show his emotions openly.” Melanwyn gave him a slightly chiding glance. “What did you expect him to do? It is not like him to break down into tears of relief that you came out of this stupidity mostly unharmed. You know that. It is more like him to be angry that you did it in the first place, especially since you are ten years old and therefore should have known better.”

“I know it was stupid.” Elf agreed after a moment and bit his lip.

“What is far worse is that it was dangerous, Elf.” the healer said in a serious voice. “Very dangerous, in fact. You were very lucky. You could easily have died, are you aware of that?”

Elf looked up, expression conscience-stricken. “Do you think I should go to Ada and apologise?”

“Aye, I deem that to be appropriate.” she said and nodded. “But first, I will clean those bruises.”

She took up the cloth again and began to wash the array of cuts and grazes that spread over his face and his other arm. When she was done, she carefully checked him for any other injuries and only let him go when she was certain he would be all right and he had promised to return the next morning to let her have a look at his wounds. Elf nodded and then left the herb kitchen to go to his chambers and work on the translation. He knew he would be in even more trouble if he did not at least attempt it.

He could not really concentrate, though. He thought about what Melanwyn had said. Maybe she was right and Ada had been worried. Elf gnawed on his lip, then he got up, silently left the room and quietly slid through the corridors. He was aware that probably every guard knew he was not allowed to walk around right now and that he should be in his room, so he moved carefully and as quietly as possible as to not stumble into somebody. When he approached the chambers of Father and Ada, he slowed his pace and sneaked around the corner to the door. He cowered down and peeked through the keyhole and could see Ada's back. He was leaning at the window, not moving. After a moment, Elf decided he was alone and that this was a good opportunity to apologise.

He was just about to settle his hands against the wooden door to push it open when he heard Father's voice. “You are still angry with him?”

Elf quickly pulled back his hands and looked through the keyhole again. Father walked up to Ada and stood next to him, watching him intently. Ada was quiet for another moment, then he pushed himself away from the window and turned to pace through the room.

“I am not angry with him. I am furious about his foolishness.” Ada's voice still was quiet, but it was coloured with emotion in a way Elf had never heard before. Ada paced up and down the room again and only stopped when he was back at the window in front of Father who was quietly watching him.

“What he did bordered hard on stupidity. It could have gone horribly wrong, Éomer!” Ada had lifted his arms and let them fall down in a helpless motion. “And there was no way for us to protect him from the consequences of such a needlessly risky action.”

“I know.” Father put his hand on Ada's arm as if he was trying to calm him. “We cannot always protect him, Haldir. As much as we may want to, we have to count on his own sense of responsibility not to overstep his limits.”

“And that is the reason why I am so furious. He threw away all care for no good reason.” Ada drew a deep breath and was quiet again. Then he let out a shaky sigh and said so gently that Elf hardly heard him, “Elf could have died today, Éomer. And I could not protect him.”

Father stepped closer to Ada and pulled him in a strong embrace. Elf saw Father run his hand over Ada's back, and Ada returned the embrace and settled his head against Father's neck. Elf had never seen Ada so vulnerable, he normally had a tight grip on his emotions. That Ada's sharp Elven hearing had not yet picked up on him was another very clear sign how agitated he was. Elf gulped and felt guilt wash over him. Melanwyn had been right.

Father kissed Ada on the temple in a very tender gesture that Elf was aware he would never show in public. “We will have to talk to him, meleth, and make him understand his mistake so he will not put himself into unnecessary danger again.”

Elf decided this was his cue and he pushed the door open and entered the room. Ada and Father looked up and seemed surprised to see him standing in the doorway. Elf quickly closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to his parents, guiltily biting his lip.

“I... I want to apologise.” Elf began and looked at them. They had turned to face him, but Father still had his arm around Ada's back and Ada seemed to lean into the touch. “I... it was stupid and reckless and dangerous. I understand that now.”

Elf forced himself not to look down but to hold Ada's gaze. “Do not do something so foolish again, Elfwine.”

Elf bit his lip and nodded. He felt terrible; he could see how much his stunt gone wrong had upset Ada and Father. “I will not. I learned my lesson.”

Ada let out a sigh, came forward and bent down to pull him into an embrace, careful not to agitate his injuried arm. “Are you all right?”

Elf was surprised, but then he nodded slowly and leaned into the comforting touch. “Aye, Mela said I was lucky. But my arm hurts.”

Father came towards him and Ada and gently caressed Elf's hair. His voice was grave, though, when he said, “She was right, son. This was very close to a serious or even deadly accident. It is alright to take a risk if it is necessary and worth it, but not when it only serves to prove a petty point.”

Elf nodded and felt how Ada slowly let go of him. He felt better now that he knew Ada was not angry with him anymore.

“If you wish to prove Herd wrong, then come to me and ask me to teach you how to ride properly without bridle and saddle. Learn to do it right, then you will have proven to him that you can do it without demonstrating your own foolishness in the course.” Father offered and for a moment, Elf wondered how he knew what happened. The he realised the Ada must have heard everything he and Herd had said before he had mounted Windarod. That was also why he had not wanted to listen to Elf's explanation.

“Will you teach me?” Elf asked timidly, but full of hope. Father was a good teacher for everything that concerned horses, and he was a very good rider, famous among the Rohirrim for his skills.

Father gave him a warm smile. “Aye, I will. And we will start you practical lessons as soon as your arm is healed. Before that, I will teach you the theory so you know what to do when you try it for real.”

Elf could not help a broad, happy smile to spread over his face. “Thank you, Father!”

“You are welcome, Elf. But let me tell you, it will be hard work.”

“I will put all my skill and energy into learning to do it right!” Elf said enthusiastically.

Father smiled at him, and so did Ada.

 

**********

/Year 15 of the Fourth Age/

***

The light had not yet touched the horizon when Haldir opened his eyes and found his bondmate propped up onto his elbow, watching him. When the Man realised that he had woken up, a soft smile came to his lips and a hand caressed Haldir's hair gently.

“Good Morning, my love.” Éomer said, his voice deep and low.

Haldir kept lying there quietly, his eyes taking account of his lover's face. He had not noticed before how the first signs of age had begun to show on the beloved features, but now he saw the scattered strands of grey in the long hair, the lines that had etched into his skin around the eyes and bespoke his years. Haldir slowly raised his left hand and let his fingertips trail along the dark eyebrows, over the cheek covered with stubble and the full lips until he cupped the jaw. Éomer would leave today to join Estel's forces at Minas Tirith, then they would ride together for Mordor. The campaign had been planned for a long time now and could not be delayed any more. The threat of the evil creatures that roamed Rohan and Gondor had become pressing. Haldir felt a shadow on his heart, but he ignored it.

“Amin mela lle, Éomer.” he said gently, holding his bondmate's gaze steadily with his. He could not explain why it felt so important to tell the Man, he just gave into the need.

Éomer returned his gaze, his eyes showing his feelings even before he voiced them. “Amin mela lle, Haldir. With all my heart.”

Haldir smiled gently. “I know.”

Éomer bend down and kissed his bondmate's forehead, then he let his lips travel down the side of his face until he encountered the Elf's mouth. At first, the touch was soft, but with every second that passed, Haldir felt the urge grow to touch and be touched, so he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between the Man's lips. He wanted more, he wanted Eomer’s touch to be imprinted on his body and mind for the long time of separation that he knew was about to begin.

The Man returned his eager kiss, hands wandering over Haldir's body, pulling him close until the Elf lay on top of him. It felt so good to be pressed against Éomer's hot skin, to bury the fingers in his wild curls and to feel his tongue in his mouth. Haldir rubbed against the Man's hardening erection that was trapped between their bodies and right next to his own. His skin prickled under the caressing fingers on his backside.

Éomer's hands made him turn onto his side and the Man slid up behind him until his back touched Éomer's front. The Man's erection pressed between his thighs and Haldir raised a leg in invitation. This was what he had had in mind, the Elf thought when he felt Éomer's hands wander over his sides to his chest, teasingly passing by his nipples and then sliding down towards the Elf's hips. His fingers stroked along the sensitive insides of Haldir's thighs and made the Elf shiver with anticipation, his arousal throbbing with the need to be touched.

Instead, Haldir felt one of Éomer's hand leave his body, only to return after a moment, slicked up with oil and gently caressing his entrance. Haldir raised his leg a little higher and pressed back against the teasing fingers. He wanted to feel his Man inside of him, the deep connection they always had when they joined, the utter satisfaction to know Éomer was his. One finger slipped inside, quickly joined by a second one and the Man teasingly caressed his inside, knowing where to touch to have the Elf writhe before him. Haldir heard himself pant when the fingers opened him up and let his soft moans be heard for he knew how much they excited the Man.

“Take me, meleth.” Haldir murmured in between his irregular breaths. He raised his arm over his head until he felt Éomer's wild curls under his hand and buried his fingers deep in the soft hair. The Man shuddered behind him and followed his request, Haldir felt his slicked up erection replace the teasing fingers. He was slowly entered, a steady slide more than a thrust, and the friction it caused made Haldir wish for more. He leaned back against his Man when he felt Éomer was entirely sheathed, his length filling him pleasantly. The Man pulled back just as slowly as he had entered him, then he pushed inside in the same steady slide, hitting Haldir's pleasure spot in the course and making him moan at the sudden stimulation.

Haldir felt the Man's hands on his hips and followed the rhythm they set up, in sync with his slow thrusts. The Elf let his head fall back onto Éomer's arm and the Man took up on the offer and began to nuzzle his neck, his tongue caressing the skin under the Elf's ear, then moving higher to the lobe. Haldir felt a loud moan build up in his throat when Éomer's lips closer over the sensitive tip, his tongue following the lines of his pointed ear, then there was a gentle suction that made Haldir buckle under him and writhe in deepest pleasure. He pressed back onto Éomer's erection inside him, wanting it to enter him as deeply as possible.

“Éomer, please...” The Man only chuckled in response and kept up the maddening slow pace, his firm grip on the Elf's hips allowing no quickening of the thrusts. Haldir surrendered to the pleasure steadily building up inside him, he let go of his control and handed it over to his bondmate, trusting Éomer to keep him safe in his vulnerability. The Man gently sucked on the skin of the Elf's neck, his hands steadily on his hips, every thrust hitting that spot that made Haldir moan. Suddenly, Éomer quickened the pace and Haldir felt himself shudder under the onslaught of intensified pleasure.

“Haldir...” The sound of his bondmate's hoarse voice saying his name in combination with his deep thrusts made the Elf come with a suddenness that took him by surprise. Inside him, he felt Éomer pulse and then warm semen filled him, proof of the Man's release. Éomer sagged behind him, his hands still on the Elf's hips, his front pressed along the Elf's back, his softening member gently slipping out of him. The Man had not once touched his erection, Haldir realised while he tried to get his fast breathing under control, and still the Elf had come incredibly hard and satisfyingly.

It took a while for both of them to regain their breathing and their ability to notice more of their surroundings than each other. They just lay there in comfortable silence, enjoying the aftermath of their joining in each other's arms. At some point, Haldir could not help noticing that the light that fell through the windows had begun to change from the faint grey of dawn to the brightness of the early morning.

“We need to get dressed.” Éomer said quietly, but he made no move to get up. He obviously had noticed the beginning of the day as well.

“Aye, we have to.” Haldir agreed, but instead of leaving the bed, he cuddled up closer to his bondmate. He felt utterly reluctant to let go of the Man, something deep inside his told him to hold onto Éomer. The Man wrapped his arms around him and Haldir closed his eyes, pressed back against Éomer and enjoyed the feeling of security the embrace gave him. He felt a tender kiss being pressed onto his neck and smiled contently.

“I could just stay here in bed with you.” Haldir heard the Man suggest after a moment, chuckling.

“Aye, and to let your eored know you will not come with them, you could just step outside as you are right now and tell them. It would certainly underline the reason behind your decision.” Haldir smirked and felt Éomer shake with suppressed laughter.

“Somehow I do not think that would be the best of ideas.”

“Nay, probably not.” the Elf agreed and turned on his back to be able to look into his bondmate's face. “I do not want them to know how good you look naked.”

Éomer laughed gently. “Is that so?”

“Aye, you are most stimulating in your naked beauty, meleth.” Haldir replied with a smirk. “And I take pleasure in the idea that I am the only one to know that.”

“Aye, you are the only one.” The Man grinned and leaned down to gently kiss the smirk away. “I like it when you become all possessive.”

“That's good.” Haldir answered with a sincere smile and let his hand trail over the silver pendant that lay against Éomer's skin. “Since you are mine.”

“Aye, yours.” the Man agreed with a smile.

The noise that could be heard told them that Edoras had begun to wake up. The sound of horses neighing and the metal clanging of weapons and armour being carried around let them know that the men were preparing for the departure.

“We truly have to get dressed.” Haldir remarked with a regretful sigh before he got up and walked into the adjacent bathing chamber for a quick wash. He returned and watched his bondmate dress while he pulled on his own cloths. Éomer was about to put on his heavy chain mail when Haldir walked up to him and silently assisted him. The Elf adjusted the red cuirass and fastened the shoulder protections, then he handed Éomer his arm protections. It did not take long to put on the armour, and the Elf dreaded the moment he would watch his bondmate leave.

Haldir handed the Man his sword belt and Éomer took it and tied it around his waist in a fluent motion that bespoke years of practise. They were both aware that those were their last moments alone for the next months, and Haldir could read in Éomer's gaze that his bondmate would have preferred to have him accompany this campaign. But they both knew that duty came first, and as Underking of Rohan, Haldir's place was in Edoras to rule in Éomer's stead in his absence. And apart from that, their son needed at least one of his parents with him.

Éomer had his gaze steadily focussed on the Elf and in his eyes, the same knowledge showed. Haldir stepped up close to the Man, lifted his hands and put them onto his shoulders before he pulled Éomer into a strong embrace. He turned his head and buried his face in the wild curls, taking a deep breath and trying to memorise his scent.

“Return safely, meleth.” Haldir murmured into his ear. “Elf and I will be waiting for you.”

The Elf felt Éomer's hands settle on his hips, then they caressed his back and closed around him to return the embrace. Then Éomer's lips pressed against his temple. “I will do my best, melamin. I have a lot to return to.”

Haldir nodded against his neck, but remained silent. He let himself enjoy the closeness of his Man for a few more seconds, then he pulled himself together and stepped back. “It is time to go. Elf is waiting for you in the corridor.”

Éomer seemed reluctant to let go, but at those words, he chuckled. “Or he is in the hall where he is certain not to miss me.”

Haldir shook his head and smiled gently. “Nay, he is in the corridor. I can hear him.”

“Well then, I do not want to make him wait any longer.” the Man said and went for the door to open it. At the same moment, Elf stepped into the room, a frown on his features.

“Will you leave now, Father?” he asked with a tight voice and looked up to his father.

“Aye, son.” Éomer confirmed, stepped up to Elf and put his arm around his shoulder. “Do you want to come with me to the eored and hold Firefoot for me?”

Elf kept looking up, his frown easing a bit when he nodded. Haldir stood back and watched them quietly. They were so much alike, not only in physical appearance, but in their behaviour and gestures as well. Elf's facial expression was a mirror of Éomer's when he was not entirely content with something. But Haldir could also see where Elf took after him, the carefully executed braids in his blond hair and the sharp Elven dagger at his belt were only the most obvious physical traits. His love and understanding of the woods and his deeply ingrained respect for nature were the invisible similarities that seemed to grow with every visit to Lórien.

“Ada?” he heard the boy ask, who had turned and watched him with a concerned gaze. “Will you come with us?”

Haldir nodded and walked up to his bondmate and their son. “Aye, of course I will.”

Together, they left the chambers, crossed Meduseld and left the Golden Hall at the terrace. Éomer ushered Elf to go ahead and bring Firefoot and the boy eagerly ran for the stables. Haldir knew Éomer tried to make it easier for the boy, to give him the feeling of responsibility and importance in this whole process, and he smiled slightly as he watched Elf disappear over the courtyard.

“He will have grown again when I come back.” the Man said next to him, voice quiet and gaze focussed on the small figure running across the yard.

“Aye, he will.”

“I hope to return soon, melamin.” Éomer turned his head and gave Haldir a warm smile. “Take good care of our son.”

“You know I will.”

“Aye, I do.” the Man nodded to him and they walked down the stairway to the courtyard where Elf was about to lead Firefoot towards them. The courtyard was crowded with the men of Éomer's and Erkenbrand's eored who were readying their gear and their horses. Elf arrived with Firefoot and stood as tall as he could while Éomer respectfully bowed to thank him. The boy glowed with pride at the gesture and handed his father the reins once he had mounted the tall stallion.

“Elfwine, I trust you to listen to your Ada and do your duty.” the Man said in a firm voice. Elf nodded with all the dignity he could muster, he obviously wanted to prove worthy of his father's trust. Éomer gestured for him to come closer and when the boy had approached, Éomer bent down close to him, put his hand onto his shoulder and looked at him with a gently smile. “And take care of your Ada for me, will you? He needs someone who keeps him from working too much.”

Haldir hid his smile. He knew his bondmate was well aware he could easily hear those words. Elf nodded and grinned. “I can do that.”

Éomer tousled his hair in a quick caress and smiled broader. “Good boy. I knew you could.”

Then he straightened and sat up in the saddle. Elf stepped back until he stood next to Haldir and they watched Éomer give the order to leave. With a last short glance to the Haldir and his son, the Man turned Firefoot and took the lead of the forces. The hooves of the horses made the earth vibrate when the riders began to leave the city in a long line.

“Let us go up onto the terrace.” Haldir suggested when the courtyard had emptied. “We will be able to see much further from there.”

Elf nodded and hurried up the stairs while Haldir followed him slower. When he reached the top, Elf stood close to the edge, right next to a banner that flew gently in the currents of the wind. Haldir joined him, settling his hands on his son's shoulders, and watched the Rohirrim forces leave the city. It was a slow procession through the steep streets to the gates and then out onto the planes, the first men already riding over the wide grassland. His eyes trailed the leader of the troupes, he easily recognised his bondmate's strong figure at the front, secure in his saddle and carrying himself with the natural authority that had always made his men follow him full of respect and trust. Haldir could not explain the grave feeling he had while watching his bondmate become smaller and smaller in the distance, but he had the vague and unsettling impression that something would happen to Éomer. Haldir did not belong to the Elves who were blessed with the gift of foresight, at least he had never experienced it in his entire life, but right now he felt that something important would happen and change his life. Involuntarily, his hands tightened on Elf shoulders.

“Father will be gone for a long time, will he not?” the boy asked with a hushed voice and Haldir wondered for a moment if he felt this foreboding as well.

“Aye, I fear he will.” Haldir answered equally quiet and let his hands rub soothingly over his son's shoulders.

***

When they approached Minas Tirith, Éomer could see the tents of the Gondorian army that spread on the Pelennor Fields outside of the White City. He ordered his men to set up camp while he and Erkenbrand went to meet with the King of Gondor in the city. King Elessar welcomed them in the Tower Hall, his expression calm but serious. They were all aware that this campaign would be long and dangerous, too much evil had gathered in the darkness of Mordor to be defeated in one battle. They began to discuss the plan of attack, the route they intended to take and the best formation of their combined manpower. The forces of Rohan and Gondor needed to work as one in order to achieve victory, therefore Aragorn and Éomer had agreed on a short span of training here at the gates of Minas Tirith before they would depart for Mordor.

The following days were filled with exercises in mixed formations containing Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers under the leadership of equally mixed commanders. Luckily, the men adapted quickly to the new situation and at the fifth morning after the arrival of the Rohirrim forces, the campaign left the Pelennor Fields due east to enter Mordor through the Morgule Vale. In the first week, they encountered hordes of Orcs and Uruk-Hai on a daily basis and one skirmish was followed by the next. They slept little and fought much, their losses amazingly minor for the number of battles. They only moved slowly, the hostile territory and the skirmishes taking their toll on their speed. The second and the third week led them deeper into the land of Mordor, into the south and through the lands of Nurn. They found a small population of Men there, reduced to a terrible state by centuries of slavery and torture. A small part of the forces were split off the main campaign to escort the Men to Gondor and ensure their safe arrival. With a message to Faramir who ruled Gondor in King Aragorn's absence, the King granted them the right to settle on Gondorian soil and to live in peace within his realm.

In the fourth week, Aragorn and Éomer decided it was necessary to venture even further north into the land of Rhûn where not only former allies of Sauron dwelt, but also many dark creatures had found refuge. This was meant to be the final campaign to extinguish the threat of evil and therefore there was no other way than to follow the creatures into their dark holes. The next two weeks were filled with travel and some rather small battles on their way north past the Ash Mountains. In the weeks seven and eight of the campaign, they crossed the land of Rhûn and encountered spread groups of Easterlings, some who wished to live in peace with the Men of the West, others who were resilient and attacked the forces. Those who surrendered were pardoned, those who resisted were subdued by force of arms.

The ninth week saw the decision to return to Gondor. The campaign had been successful and the way back through the territories of Mordor would give the forces another opportunity to erase the creatures that had escaped the first wave of attack. They crossed the lands of Rhûn and entered the north of Mordor in the eleventh week and had encountered only few enemies. The way led them over the plane of Lithlad and past the destroyed fortress of Barad-dur towards the plateau of Gorgoroth in the thirteenth week. There were several hordes of Orcs, Uruk-Hai and other evil creatures left in this part of Mordor and the forces were engaged in several battles, some small, some rather big. They lost a part of their men in these fights, but the overall result was in favour of the campaign.

Aragorn and Éomer had decided to leave Mordor through the remains of the Black Gate where they suspected a pocket of Orcs to dwell. In the fifteenth week, the campaign reached what had been left of the defence lines of the Isenmouthe and they crossed the passage without any incident. It was a few days later, in the valley of Udun, that Éomer heard a man shout behind him.

“Ambush! To Arms! Ambush!”

He had his sword drawn before the soldier had even finished shouting the warning. Éomer saw hordes of Orcs come down the slopes to the right and to the left of their Men and he screamed his commands over the noise of the soldiers. Weeks of fighting together had made the soldiers a perfectly functioning unit and their lines formed immediately. When the Orcs reached them, the Men were ready for attack and the individual leaders commanded their troupes with the practise of experience.

Éomer made his Men defend the flank of the campaign and found himself in the middle of a fight with a rather huge Uruk-Hai who attacked fiercely. The Rohirrm parried his blows, but felt himself being swiped off Firefoot's back by a particularly strong hit and landed on the ground with an unpleasantly hard impact. He was back on his feet only a second later, sword up and parrying a blow that would have cut off his head otherwise. Éomer turned quickly, taking advantage of the momentum that had made the Uruk-Hai pull his sword too far over his head, and drove his own weapon into the exposed side of the creature. With all his strength, the Man made his sword cut through the flesh and saw the Uruk-Hai sink to his knees, then fall over onto his back. Éomer took no time to enjoy the triumph over the creature, instead, he turned to face the next enemy. He only had the time to recognise the face of an Orc far too close to his, then he felt a flash of pain flare through his body and the world became dark.

***

It was out of the corner of the eye that Aragorn saw the tall Man fall, his red armour sinking down between the bodies on the field. Aragorn ran to the fallen King, fighting off the Orc who had wounded the other man. He had to protect Éomer at all costs, not only for the good of Rohan, but also for the life of Haldir. He knew the Elf would fade once Éomer died, but that time had not come yet. With all his strength, Aragorn fought against the approaching enemies, never straying more than a few steps from the injured friend.

After some time, Aragorn could not say how long it had been, no Orc came forth after he had slain the last one. Aragorn scanned the surroundings and found many Men were still standing, but no Orcs. He returned his attention to the still form on the ground only two steps to his left and hurried over to kneel next to the Man. King Éomer was unconscious, his eyes were closed and his breath was shallow. Aragorn quickly let his gaze roam over the limp body while his hands followed suite to check for injuries. When he touched the King's left side, his hand came away bloody and when he lifted the remains of the cuirass, Aragorn could see the long gash that started high on his left side and cut across his abdomen. The cloth of the tunic was drenched in blood, far more blood than Aragorn knew was acceptable. The King of Rohan needed medical treatment, and he needed it as quickly as possible, or his life would be forfeit.

“We have to clean and bandage his wounds.” Aragorn said to no one in particular, but Erkenbrand was already at his side, a worried frown on his face.

“Tell me what to do, my Lord.” the Rohirrim said, his voice tense.

“Have a tent set up, with something clean to lay him onto. We need clean water and cloths. Quickly.” Aragorn did not look up while giving those orders, he was already loosening the fastenings of the King's cuirass and shoulder protections. He heard Erkenbrand leave and his rough voice shouting out orders.

Within minutes, the man returned. “The tent is ready, my Lord.”

“Help me to carry him over.” Aragorn said, giving his voice the firm but calm tone he knew reassured people and kept them focussed. He shed the the King's armour and carelessly put it aside. “Take care to support his left side and do not put pressure on his abdomen.”

Erkenbrand nodded and got into the position Aragorn indicated him to take, then they slowly lifted the Rohirrim King off the ground and carried him over to the quickly set up tent.

“Slowly.” Aragorn said when they reached the makeshift bed and began to let the unconscious man down. “Hold him up. We have to remove his chain mail and tunic.”

Erkenbrand steadied his King in a halfway upright position while Aragorn quickly, but carefully pulled the damaged chain mail and the bloody tunic over his head and let it fall to the ground. Then he helped Erkenbrand lie Éomer down on his back, the injury gaping open at every movement.

“I need the water, a clean cloth, a needle and thread.” Aragorn tried to keep his voice even, although he could see already that the injury was bad. He needed his helpers to be focussed, not eaten by worry. The things he had requested were brought immediately and Aragorn took up the cloth, drenched it in water and carefully began to clean the skin around the cut. He peeled back the the waistband of the King's breeches where the blade had cut through it and the clothing touched the wound. Blood was oozing from the cut at the slightest pressure, and he was careful not to apply more than was absolutely necessary. He examined the cut; it was deep but not fatally so. The loss of blood was what had him worried, it was almost more than a Man could survive.

He looked up at Erkenbrand. “Go to my horse and look into the saddle bag on the right side. There is a pouch with herbs. I need it.”

The Rohirrim nodded and left the tent. He returned only moments later with said pouch and Aragorn thanked him, quickly opening the bag and looking through the asserted herbs. He looked for the one that stopped bleeding and when he found it, he prepared a bandage filled with the crushed herbs. He applied it to the cut, careful not to put any pressure to the open flesh. When he was done, he pulled a warm blanket over the unconscious form of the Rohirrim and sat back.

“We can only wait.” Aragorn said after a moment. “I will stay at his side and change the bandage every few hours. If he survives the night, his chances are good.”

Erkenbrand nodded gravely. “We have to inform King Haldir and their son.”

“Aye, you are right.” Aragorn agreed. “I will write a message and send fastest rider for Rohan within the next hour.”

“I will bring you something to write with.” Erkenbrand declared and left the tent again. Aragorn looked at the injured man on the makeshift bed and suppressed a sigh. This was bad. The Rohirrim had to survive, otherwise Rohan would not only lose its King but also its second in command. Haldir would never survive Éomer's loss, Aragorn knew that. He had seen the two warriors together, they were bound by the heart, just like him and Arwen.

He looked up when Erkenbrand entered the tent. He carried a scroll, a quill, an inkwell and a small piece of sealing wax in his hands and set them down next to Aragorn. “I hope this will serve its purpose, my King.”

“Aye, it will. Thank you, Marshall.” Aragorn said quietly. “Be so kind to find the fastest rider and have him ready to leave. I will be done quickly.”

“Aye, my Lord.” the Rohirrim nodded and left again. Aragorn sat onto the ground, opened the inkwell and put it up to his right. He began to write, keeping the whole message in Sindarin, as if it made it easier for Haldir to understand. That was an illusion and he knew it, but he felt better at expressing the events in their common language. He had the message written within half an hour, melted the wax over the candle next to him and sealed the scroll. He got up and left the tent, finding Erkenbrand and a young Gondorian soldier standing outside.

“Ride for Rohan without rest, my friend.” Aragorn said to the man, his voice grave with worry. “Bring this message to King Haldir as fast as possible.”

“Aye, my Lord.” the Man said, his face showing that he had understood the importance of his mission. He took the scroll and stowed it in his tunic, then he turned and hurried for his horse. Aragorn remained standing outside the tent and watched man and horse disappear into the night with a concerned frown on his forehead.

***

“Urgent message for King Haldir!” Elf heard a dark voice shout and curiosity made him leave the stables to look who had arrived. When he turned around the corner, he saw a man in armour who was just jumping off a horse that looked tired, close to exhausted. Both were covered in mud and dust and Elf thought he could make out some darker stains on the man's tunic that looked like dried blood. The man hurried up the stairs to Meduseld and Elf moved to follow him, curious what this mysterious man could bring for Ada. The warrior was stopped at the door by Háma who made him hand over his weapon before he was escorted inside the Golden Hall. Elf had no problem following them, nobody was going to stop him from entering Meduseld.

Ada just came in from his study and Elf stayed in the shadow of the pillars while he tried to approach some more to be able to hear what was being said. The man walked over to Ada and knelt down in greeting, head bowed. “My King, I carry an urgent message from King Elessar of Gondor for you.”

Elf could see a change in Ada's posture that told him his father was tense. It was only a minuscule shift that he was certain nobody else in the hall had noticed. The Man handed over a battered looking scroll. Ada broke the seal, unrolled the parchment and scanned the text.

Elf was shocked to see all colour drench out of Ada's face, his hand dashing forward to grab the table for support, his eyes growing wide and his face showing an expression of pure terror before he at least partially regained his composure. Ada cleared his throat twice before he asked, voice firm, “How much time has passed since?”

The man obviously knew exactly what Ada was talking about because he replied without a moment's hesitance, “My King sent me on the road that same evening and I have travelled for eleven days and nights, my Lord.”

“Thank you, messenger. Háma.” One look from Ada told the doorward to take care of the messenger's accommodation, than Ada returned to his study, walking with measured steps, but Elf could see how his hand crumbled the scroll in a fierce grip at his side.

Elf cowered behind the pillar while Háma and the messenger left the hall. He was scared, he had never seen Ada react so intensely to anything. Something bad must have happened, something so grave that it shook Ada to his very core, and Elf knew that there were only very few people in Middle Earth who meant enough to him to be able to do that. Elf felt a sense of foreboding take hold of him. He needed to know what had happened, so he left his spot behind the pillar and made his way over to Ada's study. He knocked and went in without waiting for an answer. He found Ada standing at the window, back so straight it was stiff, hand still clutching the scroll. At the sound of the door, he turned and faced his visitor, but Elf was certain he had heard his presence long before.

“Elf, it is good you came.” Ada's voice was even, but Elf could tell it was carefully controlled.

“What did it say?” Elf asked without preamble, worry making him bold. Ada did either not notice or not care, and both possibilities were a bad sign in Elf's opinion.

“Your father was hurt in battle. He received a blow to the stomach. Estel sent a message to us to let us know that his condition is severe.” Ada had his gaze directed at him, expression earnest and worried, and Elf forced himself to resist the urge to look away. “That was eleven days ago.”

Elf was very well aware what Ada wanted him to understand. Father had been injured eleven days ago, there was no way of telling how he was now. If his condition had improved or worsened. If he was still alive. Elf felt a wave of fear wash over him and he suppressed the sudden urge to cry. “We have to make sure Father is all right! We have to ride to him, Ada! ”

“Nay, we do not.” Ada said quietly, but firmly.

“How can you say that? We have to go to him! Do you not care?” Elf broke out, overwhelmed by fear for Father as well as anger at Ada's calm rejection. He glared at him, hands contracted into fists, not caring that his voice had risen to shouting.

“Do you truly believe I do not want to ride out immediately? That do not care for his life?” Ada's voice was a furious, but quiet hiss. He took a visible breath before he continued a little bit calmer. “He has Estel by his side who is one of the most experienced and skilled healers in the whole of Middle Earth. I can be of no use for him, even if I were at his side. But I can serve him if I stay in Edoras and rule as I promised to him!”

Elf saw pain and even fear in his Ada's eyes and realised how much Ada was fighting for calm. The boy bowed his head and looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed at his earlier words. “I am sorry, Ada.”

He heard Ada take a deep breath before he said, voice much calmer this time, “I know you are no less troubled than I am. But never think I do not care for you or your father.”

“I know.” Elf hesitantly looked up and felt the tears that he had fought earlier sting his eyes. Ada seemed to see his distress, for he stepped up to him and opened his arms in a silent invitation. Elf took the offered comfort without hesitance, he closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Ada's waist and let his tears flow. He felt Ada's arms come around him in a reassuring embrace and a hand gently stroked over his hair. He did not often allow Father or Ada to hold him like a child anymore, he was twelve years old and therefore grown up enough to take care of himself, but right now, he did not care for those thoughts. The strong circle of Ada's arms seemed to fight off some of the fears that had threatened to overwhelm him at the news that Father had been hurt, and at this precise moment, that was worth far more than his pride.

***

Melanwyn walked along the corridor to the Kings' chambers, a pouch in her hand and a thoughtful expression on her face. She was worried about the Underking of Rohan. Since the message of King Éomer's injury had reached Master Haldir a week ago, the Elf had become very quiet. She had known him for seventeen years now, since the day of the Battle of Helm's Deep when he had helped to take care of the wounded, and even though many thought him arrogant and cold, she knew it was only a protective shell. Underneath, he was kind, loving and deeply loyal to the people he cared for. She had realised a long time ago how deeply Master Haldir loved his family and she was certain his silence was his way of dealing with the uncertainty of his bondmate's fate.

Master Haldir had proven to be a great King for Rohan over the sixteen years since his bonding to Master Éomer, and even now, when Melanwyn knew he was at his weakest, the Elf showed no sign of weakness to the people of Rohan. The people saw his strength and followed his example, nobody permitted themselves to despair although they all knew that the fate of King Éomer was uncertain. Melanwyn was worried about how much strength the fierce Elf had actually left.

When she arrived at the entrance of the chambers, she knocked and then waited until she heard the firm voice of the Underking granting her access. Then she opened the door and entered the room.

“Master Haldir, I bring the tea you asked me for.” she said and watched the tall Elf who stood at the fireplace, his face unreadable as he watched her enter.

“I thank you, healer.” he replied and came over to her to accept the pouch with his favourite tea. Since the arrival of the message, he had been asking her for more tea often and she wondered if he slept at all considering the amount of black tea he drank. But maybe it had a different effect on Elves, she had never asked.

Melanwyn watched how Master Haldir walked over to the bed and put the pouch onto the little table beside it. “Is there anything else you wished, healer?”

“You do not have to retreat into your shell with me, Master Haldir.” Melanwyn remarked, voice gentle. She watched the straight posture of the Elf relax a little bit.

He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall next to the table. “I know, Melanwyn. It is a habit hard broken.”

“I cannot tell you that he will be all right, Master Haldir, because there is no way of knowing, but you need to believe it nevertheless.” she went on, voice still gentle, but also firm. “You set the example for the whole of Rohan now, and if you lose faith, then the people will. Elf will.”

She saw him sag against the wall he had been leaning against. He closed his eyes and for a moment, she could see an array of emotions cross his face before he regained his control. She knew it was a sign of trust that he relaxed enough in her presence to let his feelings show, especially now that he felt incredibly vulnerable.

“It is very difficult to convey confidence when I am troubled by doubt.” he said quietly, eyes still closed and head leaned back against the stone. “I know my son and Rohan need me to be strong now, but I do not know how long I can be their pillar when I am missing my own source of strength.”

“You do not need to carry that burden all alone, Master Haldir.” Melanwyn gave him a little, but sincere smile. It was just so much like him to take the burden of all the responsibility on his own shoulders alone. “Let the people close to you help you with it. Elf knows exactly what you feel like. Open up to him a little more.”

Master Haldir lifted his head and opened his eyes. “He is just twelve years old. He should not have to carry such a burden.”

“He will carry it, whether you want him to or not. He feels responsible as much as you do and thinks about it constantly.” Melanwyn watched the King with a steady gaze while she remembered how much time Elf had spent in her herb kitchen during the last week. “He will appreciate it if you share your pain with him, for he feels it as well and wishes to help. Elf is stronger than you think he is.”

Master Haldir gave her a pained gaze. “I do not want him to suffer any more that is inevitable. It is not his duty to support me, it should be the other way round.”

“Elf is twelve years old, Master Haldir, and he regards himself as grown enough to carry his share of responsibility.” she said with a firm voice. “If you let him carry it, it will prove to him that you trust him and respect him as a person. There is no shame in showing him that you appreciate his help in this hard time.”

Master Haldir watched her with a thoughtful expression for a while. She knew it was a new thought to him, he had always tried to keep his son out of the responsibility before in order to protect him. It was time to rethink his way of acting and he just began to realise that. “Aye, I should talk to him.”

“It will do you good, Master Haldir. Both of you.”

“Thank you, Melanwyn.” the Elf said quietly and he gave her a gaze full of earnest gratitude.

“You are most welcome, Master Haldir.” Melanwyn replied with a sincere smile before she retreated.

***

It was dark when he woke up. He could not see anything, not the slightest shape, nor the faintest light. He turned his head to the side and tried to look around, but there was only darkness. He only felt a throbbing pain that seemed to wind around his body like a snake trying to strangle him.

“Éomer.”

Somebody was talking to him. He could not say who or even where the voice came from, but whoever it was knew his name. He tried to answer, but he could not speak.

“Breath, Éomer.” the voice said, a calm and soothing voice that helped him to regain his control. He tried to answer again, but still could not say a word.

“Open your eyes, Éomer. Slowly.” He felt a hand on his forehead, then it was replaced with something cold and wet. He fought against the forces that seemed to hold down his eyelids and tried to do what the voice told him. He paused in his efforts and tried again. He saw a bright light and it hurt, so he closed his eyes again, seeking relief in the darkness.

“Try again, Éomer, but slowly. There is no need to hurry.” the voice told him in its infinite calm intonation and he obeyed. It took less strength this time to open his eyes, but the light was still bright and he blinked against it.

“That is right, slowly.” The cold wetness was back on his forehead and he felt his vision clear with every time he blinked. Shapes appeared before his eyes, then the shapes turned into a face and a washcloth.

“Where am I?” Was that his own voice? It did not sound at all like him, it was rough, not more than a hoarse whisper.

“We are outside of Mordor, close to the Black Gates.” the voice said again and the face cleared into the familiar features of Aragorn who gently patted his forehead with the washcloth. Then he took a goblet, dunked his fingers in and applied some water to Éomer's lips.

“Try to swallow, it will make it easier for you to talk.” the Man said and slowly dripped more water into Éomer's mouth. He tried to do as he was told, and while the fluid felt wonderful in his raw throat, it nearly made him cough.

“Slowly, Éomer. ” he said in this calm voice of his. “You were unconscious for a week, my friend, do not rush things.”

“What happened?” Éomer asked and found his voice sounded better already.

“You were injured by an Orc when we were ambushed in the valley of Udun.” Aragorn told him and made him drink some more water. “You lost a great amount of blood and lost consciousness.”

Éomer nodded carefully and was delighted to find that the motion did not hurt. “And then?”

“After we had overcome the ambush and defeated the attackers, we transported you out of the foul territories of Mordor. It is no environment for healing.” Aragorn replied, set down the goblet and began to remove the blanket that lay over the Rohirrim.

“How bad is my injury?” Éomer asked because he needed to know.

“You received a gash to the stomach. But it was a clean cut, it heals well.” the other man replied while he began to open the bandage that stretched over Éomer's abdomen to check the injury. “You will need more time to rest and recover, though, before we can move on to return to Minas Tirith. But there is no need to worry any more.”

Éomer nodded in understanding. He felt the sting of the bandage being pulled back and concentrated on the other man's words to block out the pain. “How long will it be?”

“A few days, if you remain still and rest.” Aragorn had a firm tone in his voice. “Do not try to move yet, it will do you no good.”

“Aye, I will not.” Éomer promised. He smelled fresh herbs when Aragorn applied some kind of paste to the wound before he put on a fresh bandage.

“Sleep now, my friend, it will help you to heal.” Aragorn said and patted Éomer's shoulder in silent reassurance. It was not difficult to do as he was told, the moment his eyes fell close, he had passed out again.

***

“My King, a messenger from Gondor arrived.” Háma said, waiting in the door of the Elf's study.

“Thank you, Háma.” Haldir answered and forced himself to move appropriately slow and not to run out into the hall. A Gondorian messenger could only mean two things: either Éomer was alive, or he was dead. Haldir felt his limbs grow heavy at the thought of the second possibility and he pushed it aside to retain his composure. Háma went ahead and announced him to the messenger who knelt down in greeting.

“King Haldir, I was ordered to bring you this message from King Elessar of Gondor.” the Man said and held out a sealed scroll.

Haldir hesitated only for the faintest of moments, then he took the scroll and tried not to crush it in his tight grip. “Thank you, messenger. Háma.”

The doorwards nodded and took care of the young soldier who had acted as messenger. Haldir turned and walked back to his study, he needed to read this message in private. He knew, if it held the news of his bondmate's death, he would break down, and Haldir did not want any witnesses. Since the message of Éomer's injury about three weeks ago, there had been no news. Taking into account the time a messenger needed to reach Rohan, this message had been sent about a week ago, Haldir thought while he closed the door of his study and sat down behind the desk. He looked at the scroll in his hand for a moment, not certain he had the strength to open it.

Haldir took a deep breath and mentally fortified himself against whatever news may come, then he broke the seal and unfolded the scroll. He recognised Aragorn's handwriting immediately and began to read. With every word, he felt tears rise in his eyes, then they began to flow freely down his face. Suddenly the door was flung open and Haldir saw Elf storm into the room.

“I heard there is message from Gondor!” he nearly shouted, then he seemed to notice the tears that ran down his father's face and he stopped dead in his tracks, mouth opening and closing without forming a word.

Haldir shook his head, trying to tell his son what had happened, but Elf seemed to have come to a conclusion already, shaking his head, his eyes filling with tears. “No, Father is not... No...”

Haldir stood up and hurried over to the boy, took him by the shoulders and knelt down in front of him. “No! He is all right!”

Elf looked at him with a puzzled gaze, obviously not understanding what his father had said. “What?”

“He is all right.” the Elf repeated and smiled under his tears of relief. “Estel wrote that they are on their way back to Rohan.”

“Father is alive?” Elfwine asked perplexed, his voice unbelieving. “He will come back?”

“Aye, Elf, he is on his way back to us.” Haldir agreed and pulled his son in a fierce embrace. After a moment, Elf seemed to grab the meaning of the words and Haldir heard him let out a laugh that was halfway a sob and felt the arms of his son wrap tightly around his neck.

***

Éomer felt each of Firefoot's steps shutter through him, reminding him that he was not completely healed. The faint pain in his abdomen and the heavy exhaustion that had taken possession of his entire body were additional signs that he was still far away from his shape prior to his injury. But he could ride again, he managed to stay on horseback the whole day with several small breaks that Erkenbrand had taken care he got. And now that he could see the familiar shape of Edoras on its hill, he felt his spirits rise and give him new strength. It had been months since he had last seen Haldir and Elfwine, and he craved to close his arms around his family and make sure they were all right.

Not long and they had reached the city gates that were wide open to welcome the long gone sons back home. There were people standing on both sides of the street, faces full of hope to make out their husbands, brothers, fathers or sons. The ride up to Meduseld seemed to take forever, but then they finally reached the courtyard where he had bid farewell to his family nearly five months ago.

“Father! Father!” he heard and saw Elfwine run down the stairway towards his horse. As quickly as he could, Éomer dismounted and as soon as his feet touched the ground, Elf had reached him and Éomer was hit with an armful of his son who threw his arms around his waist, hiding his face in his father's tunic and giving little, barely suppressed sobs. “You are back!”

Éomer smiled, ignoring the pain Elf's impact with his stomach had caused, and wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking shoulders of his son, rubbing his back soothingly. The boy had indeed grown some, he noticed. “I am home, Elf.”

When he looked up, he saw Haldir standing at the bottom landing of the stairway to Meduseld, tall and strong and beautiful, just as he remembered him. But his face was vivid with emotion, his eyes bright with unshed tears, a smile coming to his lips that made Éomer's heart jump. The Man raised one hand off Elf's shoulder and opened his arm as to embrace Haldir. The Elf seemed to understand what Éomer wanted to tell him and began to move until he was close enough that the Man could see the single tear that ran down the fair skin of his bondmate's cheek.

Without caring what his people might think of his open display of affection, Éomer pulled Haldir into an embrace with his free hand. The Elf followed willingly, wrapping his own arms around the Man's back, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Éomer gently kissed him on the temple in front of the whole of Edoras, he had learned that life was too short to hold back.

“Éomer.” Haldir's voice held more emotion than the Man had ever heard in one word and it made him shiver slightly. He felt their son's hands clasp onto his tunic, Haldir's breath against his neck and his silvery soft hair under his fingertips when he pulled him closer. It was so good to have his family in his arms that he could have screamed.

“I am back and alive, melamin.” Éomer mumbled into the Elf's hair and caressed his back with one hand, the other wrapped around their son's still shaking shoulders.

“You will not leave us again, Father, will you?” he heard Elf's rough voice coming from where the boy had hidden his face in Éomer's tunic.

“Nay, Elf, I will not.” he confirmed and gently caressed the blond curls.

“All right.” The boy did not let go of him and Éomer smiled contently. It was no problem for him to remain standing here a little longer with the two most important people in his life right here in his arms. It took him by complete surprise to realise that Haldir shivered in his arms and that the breath he felt on the skin of his neck was irregular, silent sobs barely controlled. Worried, Éomer tightened his hold on his bondmate and turned his head so he could whisper into his ear.

“Melamin?”

He heard Haldir take a ragged breath before the Elf whispers against his neck, so gently that only Éomer could hear him. “I would have faded without you.”

Éomer felt a shiver run down his spine and pulled his bondmate closer to kiss his temple again in an attempt to reassure him that they were both all right.

Haldir nodded gently against the Man's shoulder. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself and slowly stepped back. He put a hand on Elfwine's shoulder and patted him. “Come on, Elf, let go, so we can all together return to the Golden Hall.”

Reluctantly, the boy loosened his grip on his father and Éomer felt the throbbing in his stomach turn slowly into pain. He looked up and nodded to Erkenbrand who had seemed to have watched them, together with the rest of Edoras. The people stood around them, some with their freshly returned family members in their midst, some in groups, some in pairs. Éomer knew this was the first time in the whole time of his bond with Haldir that they had witnessed an affectionate gesture between him and the Elf. He was pleased and relieved to see mostly smiling faces, many showed deep understanding, others nodded to him in welcome.

He had been officially bonded to Haldir for sixteen years now and his injury had taught him that time had come to show his love for his bondmate openly. So he straightened up, smiled at his people and wrapped one arm around Haldir's waist and the other around Elf's shoulder as they walked up the stairway to Meduseld. The Elf regarded him with a surprised look for a moment, then a smile came to his lips and he let his arm slide around the Man's back.

They retreated into their chambers where Melanwyn was already waiting for Éomer with her equipment and a freshly brewed drink that smelled of a mixture of strong herbs. She forced the man to lie down and made Haldir and Elf reluctantly leave the room with a resolute voice while she had a look at his injury to figure out what needed to be done and what herbs she required. When she let his bondmate and his son back into the room, she ordered them to allow him to rest once the brew would take its soporific effect. This was the case sooner than Éomer had expected, for he only watched Elf and Haldir sit down on the edge of the bed before he faded into the welcoming darkness of sleep. He felt a hand caress his face, then he was deeply asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Éomer was at first disoriented and confused by his surroundings, then the memories came back and he realised that he was in his own bed at Edoras. Next to him he found Elf, curled up against his side, one hand twisted into the fabric of the tunic over his father's chest. Behind the boy lay Haldir, fully dressed apart from his boots, as if he had fallen asleep watching over Éomer and Elf. His arm was wrapped protectively around the boy's shoulders and just touched his bondmate's side where the bandage under the tunic began. Éomer found himself smiling at the sight. He was finally home.

***

It took another week before Melanwyn allowed the bandage around Éomer's injury to come down for good. She had insisted checking the wound every day and Éomer had obeyed, he was used to this treatment from the time when Aragorn had taken care of the injury. He suspected there was some kind of authority that all healers had in common that made everybody listen to them. When Melanwyn left the chambers, it was dark outside and Éomer was looking forward to a peaceful evening with his bondmate. Haldir was still taking care of the royal business of Rohan on his own, he had refused to let Éomer take up his work before Melanwyn cleared him ready for his duty. She had done so before she had left him today, and Éomer felt motivated to return to his tasks and leave the time of rest behind.

It was only shortly after the healer had left that Haldir entered the chambers he shared with Éomer. He saw the the Man lying on the bed with his tunic next to him on the bed, his chest naked and for the first time since his departure exposed to his view. Éomer smiled at him, but then the Man realised that Haldir had gone completely still, his body rigid and his face ghostly pale. Éomer followed his gaze and noticed the Elf was staring at the reddish scar on his stomach. It was long, went from his left side all down to his pelvis and ended shortly under the waistline. It cut through the thin trail of hair from his navel to his crotch, the scar-tissue preventing new hair from growing. Haldir's brows were furrowed and his eyes seemed unable to leave the scar.

“Haldir?” Éomer asked gently and was about to get up and walk over to the Elf when Haldir started to move, slowly as if he was under a spell, a deep frown on his forehead and his gaze still fixed onto the scar. He came over to the bed and sat down on the edge, then he raised a hand, slowly, and let the tip of his finger ghost over the newly formed skin. The touch made Éomer shiver, it felt as if it went far deeper than skin.

“So close.” The Elf's voice was very quiet and rough and broke at the second word. He swallowed visibly. “I came so close to losing you.”

“But you did not.” Éomer placed a hand gently over Haldir's. “I am back, melamin. I will still need some time to recover, but I am alive and now that I am with you again, I am fine.”

Haldir closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked down at his bondmate with so much vivid emotion in his gaze that Éomer felt overwhelmed. Up to now, he had only suspected how much the time of uncertainty had affected Haldir, but when the Elf looked at him, he realised the heavy toll it had taken on his bondmate to remain strong.

“I am so sorry I put you through this, melamin.” Éomer said gently, sincere regret in his voice. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You did not hurt me, meleth,” Haldir replied equally gently, “you scared me to death.”

Éomer looked at the hand under his and caressed the long fingers. “I do not think that is better.”

“Nay, but you did not do it on purpose and you did not have any influence on it.” The Elf toed off his boots and lifted his leg onto the bed. He turned towards Éomer and lay down on his side next to him, gaze focussed on the Man's eyes. “It was hard. I had never expected to rule Rohan without you by my side. But I managed.”

“I never doubted you would. I know our people in good hands with you.” Éomer believed every word of what he said and let his sincerity show in his eyes.

“Elf was a great help to me, just as you asked him to be before you left.” Haldir remarked with a small smile. “He is growing up, I realised.”

“Aye, so did I.” Éomer agreed. He had noticed a maturity in his son that had not been there when he had left for Mordor five months ago.

“He grew with the responsibility he took from my shoulders.” the Elf said gently. “I had not expected him to be so strong yet.”

Éomer raised his hand and touched Haldir's cheek, caressing the curve of his jaw and the long line of his neck. “We are there to teach him and to give him the love and support he needs to grow into a strong man.”

“I think we are on the right way.” the Elf said with a smile that shone with pride. “Elf proved to be a caring, strong and loyal person during your absence.”

“Aye, that sounds like we are doing it right.” Éomer agreed and smiled at his bondmate. Then his gaze turned serious and his voice was filled with emotion when he said gently, “Amin mela lle, Haldir.”

Éomer saw his feelings reflected back from the blue eyes of his bondmate, then the Elf slid closer to him and cuddled up against his side, carefully avoiding to put pressure onto the scar. His hand lay over the Man's heart, his head on his shoulder and his eyes were closed. “Thank you for coming back to me, meleth.”

“I had a lot to return to.” Éomer answered, reminiscent of his words before he had left Edoras five months ago. “I still have.”

*********

/Year 20 of the Fourth Age/

***

The pyre had been built in the courtyard right in front of the terrace of Meduseld to a height of a good metre and it was covered with a wooden plank that carried the body of the chief healer of Edoras. It was surrounded by her silent people, in their middle the royal family. The flames on the torch in Haldir's hand seemed overly bright in the dark of the early morning and the weight in his fingers felt far heavier than he new it was. He swallowed, gaze fixed on the pyre in front of him. It had been a while since he last had to say eternal goodbye to a dear friend. He had grown used to the peaceful life they had had in the last years. Sometimes it was easy to forget the fundamental difference between Elves and Men: their mortality.

Haldir took a deep breath and stepped forwards, letting the first tone of the death lament of his kin leave his mouth. He had not sung it in decades, but the lines were deeply engraved in his memory. He took up another line when he brought the torch in contact with the dry wood of the pyre, setting it in fire. The flames raced over the sticks and took possession of the plank. Haldir let his feelings flow into the lament, his grief over the lost friend, and with every word, he felt the relief it had always brought him.

Suddenly, he heard a second voice join his, first hesitant, then gaining in strength. Haldir saw Elf step up to him, tears running down his face, voice dark and filled with utter sorrow. The words were clear and followed the pattern of the ancient melody, but Haldir was certain his son sung them for the first time.

***

Éomer felt the voice of his bondmate fill the air and touch the very core of his being. He recognised the melody immediately even though he had only heard it once before, two decades ago at Helm's Deep. At that time, he had been equally mesmerised even though he had not understood the words, but now that he did, he felt the heartache wash over him with even more force.

Haldir stood in front of the burning pyre, back straight and his voice clear and strong. Éomer was aware that the people of Edoras were deeply moved and caught in the sorrowful, but nonetheless beautiful melody. Then he saw Elf take two steps until he stood next to Haldir, and another voice was raised to the sad lament. With awe, Éomer listened to his son and his bondmate singing the words of lament in perfect sync, felt their grief join his and the sound of their voices bringing him relief.

***

The day was beautiful, the sky had the deep blue of a warm day, the sun shone down onto the planes of Rohan and caressed the landscape with the first warming sunrays of spring. Elf sat high in the branches of the tree in the garden of Meduseld and wondered how the day of Melanwyn's funeral could have become so beautiful. He knew he still had wet tracks on his cheeks, left overs from his tears, but he did not care here in the safe remoteness of the tree.

“I thought I might find you here.” he heard a voice below him and saw Ada stand at the bottom of the tree. “May I join you?”

Elf looked down for a moment, then he nodded slowly. Ada jumped onto the lowest branches with the ease natural to every woodland Elf and climbed swiftly up until he reached the branch Elf sat on.

“May I?” he asked and indicated the free space next to his son. Elf nodded and turned to look over the planes again. Ada sat down and let his gaze wander off into the wideness of Rohan's countryside, joining Elf in his silence. Elf could not explain it, but Ada's understanding presence comforted him more than any words could have.

***

"Where did you learn the old lament?" Haldir asked gently after a long time had passed. His gaze was still lost somewhere in the distance and he took comfort in the soft song of the tree in his mind. He wondered not for the first time if Elf could feel it, even if he could not hear it in his mind as Haldir himself did.

"Uncle Oro taught me." Elfwine's voice was quiet and a little rough. "He said if I was lucky, I would never have to sing it, but that would not be likely. And that it was important to know how to pay respect to your dead brothers and sisters if it became necessary."

"It lets me relieve my sorrow and at the same time I can honour my fellows." Haldir said quietly. That his brother had taught Elfwine the Lament of the Dead, one of the most sacred songs of the Lórien Elves, told Haldir more about how Orophin saw the boy than any explanations could have. Elf was family for Orophin, part of Lórien's kin, and it made Haldir feel accepted by his reluctant brother.

"I have not sung it for two decades." he added after a moment of silence, realising that it had been after the battle of Helm's Deep that he had last recited the Lament of the Dead.

"I hope I will not have to sing it again soon." Haldir heard his son take a shaky breath. "It helps, but I also felt a part of me die with every word."

"Aye, I know what you mean, iôn-vuin." Haldir nodded with a sad smile, then he raised his arm and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. It was not so much a gesture of comfort, for he knew nothing could give comfort when you lost a loved one, but a sign of his understanding. Melanwyn had been Haldir's most trusted friend in Rohan, he had grown to love the old woman as very good friend. He knew he would miss her honesty, her support and their deep conversations.

“Ada?” Elf asked with a rough voice and leaned against his shoulder.

Haldir knew his son was close to tears and tightened his hold a little bit. “Aye?”

“Will the pain pass?”

Haldir thought about the question for a moment. “Nay, son, not pass, but fade. You will always feel sad that she is gone, but you will be able to see the good times rather than the sad ones. And then you will smile when you remember her.”

He felt Elf nod slowly against his shoulders. “I miss her.”

“Aye, Elf, so do I.” Haldir said quietly and let his grief show in his voice. “So do I.”

***

It was dark when he crossed the hall towards the back. Elfwine walked along the corridor towards the chambers of his fathers and wondered how they would take his request. When he arrived, he knocked onto the wooden door and waited for the permission to enter.

“Come in.” he heard Ada say. Elf knew Ada was aware who had knocked and when he entered, he found Ada sit on the chair by the fire, Father next to him. Elf closed the door behind him, walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the fur in front of the chairs.

“I wish to talk to you.”

“What is it, son?” Father asked, his voice gentle. Elf knew Father as well as Ada understood the pain Melanwyn's death had left in his heart, that they felt it as well. It was comforting to know he was not alone in this feeling, but he still felt the need to get away from it.

Elf cleared his throat and forced himself to look up. He decided to be direct and not talk around the subject. “I wish to leave Edoras for some time.”

His parents did not say anything, but Father made a little gesture with his hand to ask him to go on.

“I feel like the walls are closing in on me. It has been three weeks, and I see Mela's touch in every corner of the city and it still hurts so much.” Elf bit his lip. He had to be completely honest with Father and Ada to make them understand he did not wish to leave them, but that he needed some time away. “I wish to ask for permission to go to Lórien and spend some time with Uncle Oro.”

Ada nodded slowly, his eyes were sad, but full of understanding. “I know how you feel.”

Father nodded as well. “You may leave as you wish, Elf. I know that some time away from all that reminds you of your pain is sometimes the best you can do. When do you plan to depart?”

Elf swallowed against the lump in his throat. He had not been certain how his parents would react to his request, but he had not expected this deep understanding or their full support of his wish. “Tomorrow morning around dawn.”

“Take three guards with you until you reach the Lórien borders.” Father said and Elf did not contradict, even though he would have like to travel alone. He was seventeen years old and therefore old enough to travel alone, but he also knew he was the heir to Rohan's throne and could not take risks like travelling on his own when it was not necessary. Furthermore, Ada and Father would feel better when they knew he arrived safely once the guards returned and reported to them.

“I will write a message to my brothers. Please take it with you.” Ada seldom asked him to do something, so Elf nodded.

“I will.” he confirmed, then he looked Ada and Father into the eyes, trying to convey all his sincere gratitude for their understanding. “Thank you.”

Father gave him a warm smile. “There is nothing you have to thank us for, son. We understand you, and we wish the best for you.”

“I hope the time in Lórien will help you to regain your balance.” When Ada smiled as well, this true smile he only showed to the people he loved, Elf felt close to breaking down under all the pain and grief he felt burdened with since Melanwyn had passed away. He lowered his head and nodded, blinking against the tears he did not wish to show. Then he got up and made his excuses.

“I need to prepare my journey.” Elf said once he had regained enough composure to look up again.

“Aye, make your preparations.” Father said and the expression in his eyes told Elf that he knew how close Elf was to loosing his control. “We will bid you farewell tomorrow morning.”

Elf nodded and left the room, forcing himself not to run. Once the door was closed behind him, he took a deep breath and made his way over to the kitchens to ask for some supplies for his departure the next morning. The walk through the cold air outside helped him to calm down and get back in control of his troubled feelings. Mela would have smiled at his efforts and then she would have gently patted his shoulder with the words that he should keep his head up.

The next morning, Ada and Father stood in the courtyard and embraced him before Elf mounted Windarod and rode out of the city. The three guards followed him, all men Elf had known for years. The journey was passed in companionable silence, everybody in Edoras understood Elfwine's grief. Melanwyn had been very old at the time of her death, she had lived to see most of the men in Edoras as young boys. Still, Elf had never really thought about the possibility of her dying, she was so much a part of the life in Edoras that it had just never come to his mind.

When they reached the borders of Lothlórien, the guards bid their farewell and returned to Edoras. Elf dismounted Windarod and entered the woods and felt immediately welcome by the familiar trees, the plants and the calm atmosphere of the place. He had taken only a few steps beyond the tree line when the Lórien wardens had surrounded him. They recognised him easily, for Elfwine had become a familiar face in the Golden Woods since his first visit at the age of six. He was granted the right to travel towards Caras Galadhon and he quietly continued his journey until he reached the city. He moved into his father's flet that had also become his over the past decade.

Orophin found him later that day and after only one glance at his nephew, Elf knew he had picked up on his grief. Orophin embraced him as greeting and took him up into the treetops without saying a word. Elf followed him, trusting his uncle's quiet lead. When they arrived at the top, Orophin indicated to him to sit down on a branch next to him and then he turned to look into the distance. When Elf followed his gaze, he found the whole of Lórien stretched out before his eyes, the beginning of dusk cast a beautiful warm light on the trees and on the land beyond. The magnificence of the sight took his breath away and he watched the changing of light play over the landscape until the sun set and the darkness of the night came over Lórien.

“Every end is also a beginning, Elfwine.” he heard Orophin remark gently next to him. He frowned, then he followed Orophin's gaze down to flets and saw the blue and white lights come to life, one here, one there, until Caras Galadhon glowed like a crystal in the dark.

Suddenly, he understood.

*********  
/Year 36 of the Fourth Age/

***

“Within the rights that were given to me, I declare you husband and wife.”

Applause sounded at those words of Gandalf the White and the people who had gathered in the garden behind Meduseld cheered at the bridal couple that stood under the large tree. The sun threw its warm rays through the leaves and painted a cheerful pattern on the young man and the woman beside him.

Éomer smiled proudly while he looked at his son and the beautiful maiden at his side who had just become the newest member of Rohan's royal family. Mirwen of Gondor, now of Rohan, looked a lot like her mother, her long hair dark as the night and her skin as fair as a flower, only her ears were far less pointed then Lady Arwen's. She smiled with the happiness of a woman who lived her dream and when she looked at Elfwine, her eyes shone with love. The Rohirrim looked her exact opposite, tall and broad shouldered, his hair equally long as hers, but as fair as the rays of the sun, braided in a familiar pattern Éomer knew he had learned from Haldir. But the expression on his face equalled hers, his smile proud and happy.

Éomer stood up and walked over to his son, Haldir right next to him. Aragorn was just gathering his youngest daughter in an affectionate embrace and Lady Arwen stood beside them, a happy smile on her beautiful features, and pulled her new son-in-law in a cordial embrace of her own. The Rohirrim Kings joined them.

“We are exceptionally happy to welcome you in our family, my Lady.” Haldir said when he let go of her after a friendly embrace.

Lady Mirwen had a smile on her face that made her glow with happiness. It was beautiful and Éomer found himself return it when he embraced her as well. He knew his son had found a great wife in Aragorn's youngest child. She was strong and intelligent and had the calm nature of her mother that made her an excellent counterpart to Elfwine's temper.

“My Lords.” the young bride began and looked at her husband with deepest affection before she turned back to his fathers. “You made this day perfect for us and I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“We wish you and our son to be happy, Lady Mirwen,” Éomer replied to her, “and we have learned long time ago that the acceptance of your loved ones is fundamental to your own happiness.”

“Aye, it is.” Éomer heard Aragorn agree and saw the other Man smile gently at his wife who stood next to him. Aye, Éomer thought, Aragorn and Lady Arwen knew what he was talking about. They had gone a long way before they had found their happiness, probably an even longer way than Haldir and himself.

“There are Mother, Father and Elboron.” Elfwine said suddenly and looked over to the other end of the garden near the terrace. “I wish to greet them. Will you join me, my love?”

Lady Mirwen nodded, the bright smile still on her face when she bowed to her new parents-in-law, then she put her hand on Elfwine's arm and crossed the garden with him, her steps light and elegant in a way that showed her Elven heritage.

“Our children make a beautiful couple.” Lady Arwen remarked while they all followed the retreating couple with the eye. She was right, Éomer thought with a content smile.

***

After Aragorn and Arwen had made their excuses to join their daughter and son-in-law in greeting Éowyn and her family, Haldir remained standing under the tree, a soft smile on his lips when he touched the bark. “Elf married in the same place where we bonded.”

“That was thirty-seven years ago. Time passes quickly.” Éomer slowly approached him and came to a halt before him. He had a tender light in his eyes when he looked at his bondmate. Haldir looked at his Man, he had long ago started to notice the signs of age that changed Éomer's body. The Man's wild hair was more white than blond now, the lines in his face had etched into the skin, but they were lines that bespoke his smiles, proof of the happy years they had passed together. He still possessed the strength and authority that was so much part of him, his energy had not diminished although he had grown calmer with the passing of time. He was beautiful, Haldir thought, just in a different way he had been as a young Man.

“I never expected to bind myself to mortal Man before I met you,” Haldir admitted in quiet honesty. “Now I find it to be the best thing that ever happened to me. The past thirty-seven years held more happiness for me than the entire four millennia before.”

A bright and happy laughter could be heard and Haldir turned to see young Mirwen be lifted by Elfwine who turned around twice with her in his arms, a huge smile on his face. Once he had set her back onto the ground, she cupped his face and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

“Will she have to choose?” Haldir heard Éomer ask next to him and when he turned to his bondmate, he saw him looking at their son and his bride as well.

“She has half Numenorean blood, a quarter Human blood and only a quarter Elven blood.” Haldir said quietly. “She will live far longer than Men, but she is not immortal. She will not have to choose like her mother had to.”

“That is good.” Éomer replied equally quiet. “It is not a decision easily made.”

“Nay, it is not.” Haldir agreed, stepped up close to his bondmate and held Éomer's gaze while he let his fingers travel over the silver pendant around the Man's neck. “But if the heart finds its counterpart, it is not a decision at all.”

Éomer gently closed his hand over Haldir's which held the Man's pendant. “Sometimes I wonder what your life could have been like if we had never met. You would have sailed for the Undying Lands with your kin, lived forever.”

“Aye, I would have.” Haldir agreed, then he shook his head with a smile ghosting over his lips. “But I also would never have understood the true meaning of happiness. Meeting you was my fate, meleth, and I would not have it any different.”

“There is a saying in Rohan. 'You know what happiness means when you are touched by the light of the sun after a long storm.'” Éomer looked at him, his eyes smiling. “You are my light, Haldir of Rohan.”

*********

/Year 63 of the Fourth Age/

***

It had been a very long time since he they had last seen the walls of Edoras, Merry mused when they slowly approached the wooden city gates. He had been surprised to receive an invitation and an official messenger from Rohan, and it had certainly been the news all over the village, no, probably the whole Shire, for the next days. When he had handed the office of the Master of Buckland over to his son, he had surprised many Hobbits, but not Pippin. He had only smiled and told him he would come along for the visit to Rohan. When they had left the Shire the next day, they had both known that they would not return. This was going to be their last great travel.

Merry looked around him while they rode through the streets of Edoras up to the Golden Hall. The city had grown, he noticed, the houses were of a stronger build and the people looked content. Rohan had truly prospered under the rule of King Éomer and King Haldir, he thought. When they reached the courtyard at the bottom of Meduseld, Merry dismounted his pony and waited for Pippin to join him. They were welcomed by a tall Man who bore a stunning resemblance to Master Éomer and could only be Elfwine of Rohan, next to him stood a women who looked so much like Queen Arwen of Gondor that Merry had to fight the urge to pretend that he mistook her for the Elven Lady.

When Merry saw King Éomer, he had to hide his surprise. He had not seen the Man for decades, and now he realised how long that had actually been. The King had grown old, his hair and his beard were white, the lines on his face had etched in deeply and his posture was hunched over on a cane. He still held himself with the natural authority of a man who had been in charge all his life, though, and his eyes were still filled with humour and intelligence. Next to him stood the tall and strong figure of Haldir of Rohan who had not visibly aged a day since the last time Merry had seen him. The Elf looked as youthful as he always had, his hair silvery and shiny, his skin fair, his posture strong and confident. But his eyes had changed, they had taken on a wisdom Merry had not seen there before. Haldir understood the true meaning of mortality, the Hobbit realised.

The evening was passed in lively conversation and Merry and Pippin got to know the whole family of the Kings of Rohan. Elfwine and his wife Mirwen had three children, two boys and a very energetic girl, between the age of seventeen and twenty-three, who all appeared to be very strong-headed. They were very interested in the time when Merry and Pippin had been part of the Fellowship and made the Hobbits tell them the story they had certainly heard many times before but still seemed to love.

Merry and Pippin spent the next days in the circle of the royal family of Rohan, reminiscing about the days that had long since past. In the evenings, they met with King Éomer and King Haldir in the royal chambers where the old Man lay in bed in the arms of his bondmate while the four of them talked, laughed, played games and smoked the pipe, simply enjoying what were obviously the last days of the Man King.

It was in the middle of such an evening that King Éomer slowly sagged back against his bondmate, the green eyes stared off into nothingness, unfocussed and empty. Merry swallowed against the lump in his throat and felt the tears sting in his eyes. He watched how Master Haldir gently lay his hand on his bondmate's face and closed the vacant eyes. There were silent tears streaming down the Elf's cheeks when he leaned forward, cupped Éomer's face and pressed the most tender kiss on the dead lips. Merry closed his eyes against the pain he could see in Master Haldir's every movement. He suddenly understood what it meant for the Elf to loose his bondmate.

***

Elf entered the room and turned around, looking for Ada. He found him sitting on the sill of the window in his chambers, legs pulled up comfortably and face resting against the glass, gaze lost in the distance. The sun reflected off the silver pendant around his neck and Elf remembered with a smile how much the matching pendant had been part of his father. He could not think of one single moment Father had not worn it.

When he looked at Ada now, Elf could see how he seemed to have grown old over the past days, how he seemed to fade more with every moment that had passed since Father's death. The usually shiny silver hair had grown into a dull grey, the fair skin had taken on an unhealthy greyish tan and the sparkling blue eyes had gone dull and were staring off into a world Elf could not see. Elf had heard of Elves fading when their bondmate died, but he had never seen it.

He had grown up to an Ada who did not age, who kept his youthful beauty while Father had grown older with the passing time. But he had also grown up with the knowledge that Ada's life was bound to Father's by the simple yet unbreakably strong bond of love. Elf had been raised with the combined knowledge of Men and Elves, and even though he was a mortal Man, he felt as much at home with Elves as with Men. He understood their language as well as their ways, for he had learned both equally when he had grown up with a Man and an Elf for parents.

And right now, this deeply ingrained knowledge of the Elven ways told him that Ada was leaving this world. He could not live without Father, he did not want to. But Elf was not ready to give up his Ada just yet.

“You should sail, you know that.” he said gently when he came to stand next to the window.

For a while, there was no answer from Ada, just profound silence. But Elf knew he had heard him, it just took some time for Ada to find the strength to reply. “I do not wish to sail for the Undying Lands, son. I will never find peace in life, since your father is not in it any more.”

Elf felt a chill run down his spine. It was the serene calm and the imperturbable certainty of his voice that convinced Elf more of their truth than the content itself. He had heard Ada use this tone before and only in connection with his vow of love to Father.

“I wish to fade and be buried next to him. That is my way to find peace.” Ada said gently and smiled sadly. “I am only sorry that I will not be able to see my grandchildren marry.”

Elf laughed, but he felt his eyes sting. Somehow he was certain this was his last chance to talk to Ada. “I think that still might take some time.”

“I do not wish to leave you alone.” Ada said quietly.

“I am not alone, Ada. I have Mirwen and the children, Mother and Father, and Elboron who comes by every so often.” Elf smiled gently and put his hand on Ada's shoulder. “Melanwyn told me once that I was exceptionally lucky to have two families instead of one. I think I understand now what she meant.”

Ada lay his hand over Elf's on his arm, and Elf tried to suppress the sting in his eyes. “I will need them when you are gone.”

Ada turned towards him and opened his arms. Without a second thought, Elf leaned into the embrace in a way he had not done since he had left childhood. “I am sorry your father and I leave you at once. We never wanted to hurt you, iôn-vuin.”

“I know.” Elf said quietly. “I miss him. I will miss you.”

Ada gently kissed the top of his head. “Never forget that we love you, Elf.”

Elf nodded because he did not trust his voice to function properly. The grip of Ada's arms loosened and Elf stepped back to look at him. He seemed to have left the world already halfway.

“You should lie down, Ada.” Elf said and gently lifted him off the sill and carried him over to the nearby bed. He was surprised how light Ada was, as if his physical weight left him along with his spirit. Elf retrieved the quilt from the foot of the bed and pulled it up to Ada's waist. His breathing was shallow and barely existent.

“Navaer, Ada.” Elf whispered and bent to kiss his forehead. When he looked up again, Ada lay motionless on the bed, eyes staring off unfocussed. The rising of his chest had stilled and his lips lay in a little smile as if he had seen something that had brought him happiness with his last gaze.

Elf had always liked to think it had been Father who had come to escort Ada into the next world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story is AU for obvious reasons, but I tried to stick to canon as much as possible. Of course I adapted it and added things wherever it was necessary for the plot, but I did a lot of research (look at A/N 1 ^_^) to stay as close to canon as I could. Most names of characters I invented actually have a meaning XD  
> A/N 2: Please, please, please, if you liked the story, or if you have anything to say about it, let me know! I spent so much time on it and a little feedback would make my day!  
> A/N 3:Key to Elvish words:  
> \- mellon = friend  
> \- meleth = love  
> \- melamin = my love  
> \- Amin mela lle = I love you  
> \- iôn vuin = beloved son  
> \- navaer = farewell  
> \- Ada = father, familiar for Adar
> 
> The lovely fic banner was made by by beloved Megan_Moonlight


End file.
